Marked Book Two: Destiny's Call
by Praise You In The Storm
Summary: Something strange has arrived in SkyClan. Two kits born with a mysterious mark. As their destiny's begin to unravel, the Marked of the lake begin to face a challenge far greater than they could have imagined. One that will require all of their talents.
1. Allegiances

**A/U: Don't get too excited, I may have said that I am taking a week long break. So this is just going to be the allegiance and prologue stuff coming out. Sorry for those who wanted the actual story. It will be coming, you just have to wait.**

* * *

_T H U N D E R C L A N_

LEADER: Bramblestar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY: Graystripe - very old long-haired gray tom

MEDICINE CAT: Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Hollypaw**

WARRIORS:

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Shrewpaw**

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Millie - striped gray tabby she-cat

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Berrynose - cream colored tom

Mousewhisker - gray and white tom

Hazeltail - small gray and white she-cat  
**Apprentice: Timberpaw**

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap - reddish tabby tom

Icecloud - white she-cat

Rosepetal - dark cream colored she-cat

Toadstep - black and white tom

Blossomfall - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe - very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovesong - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool - silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Molewhisker - creamy brown tom

Cherrypelt - ginger she-cat

Batwing - small black tom with green eyes and a gray muzzle

Silverstripe - pale gray she-cat with silver tipped ears and amber eyes

Rainleaf - gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Pricklefur - mottled brown tom with amber eyes

Honeydapple - golden tabby she-cat with white paws

Coppershine - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Mallownose - small gray-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICES:

Shrewpaw - gray tabby tom with cream tipped ears

Timberpaw - dusky brown tom with amber eyes

Hollypaw - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

QUEENS:

Ferncloud - very pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits; Ashkit (flecked gray-brown tom with blue eyes)

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting Berrynose's kits

Daisy - long-haired cream colored kittypet from the horseplace

ELDERS:

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Purdy - plump tabby tom with a gray muzzle, former loner

_S H A D O W C L A N_

LEADER: Rowanstar - ginger tom

DEPUTY: Smokefoot - black tom

MEDICINE CAT: Hawkflash - brown and ginger she-cat with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Flowertail**

WARRIORS:

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Applefur - mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost - black and white tom  
**Apprentice: Bluepaw**

Ratscar - brown tom with a long scar running across his back

Kinkfur - long-haired tabby she-cat with fur that sticks out in all angles

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice: Webpaw**

Owlclaw - light brown tabby tom

Olivenose - tortoiseshell she-cat

Shrewfoot - gray she-cat with black ears

Scorchfur - dark gray tom

Redwillow - mottled brown and ginger tom

Tigerheart - dark brown tabby tom

Ferretleap - creamy gray tom

Pinefrost - black she-cat

Starlingfeather - ginger tom

Frostcloud - white tom with amber eyes

Fallowtail - light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Vinepelt - brown and white tom

Spiderfang - dark brown tabby tom

APPRENTICES:

Bluepaw - mottled dark gray tom

Webpaw - dark gray spotted tom

QUEENS:

Dawnpelt - cream furred she-cat, mother of Owlclaw's kits; Quailkit (creamy brown she-cat with green eyes), Mousekit (smaller brown tom with a cream colored chest), Pearlkit (dark cream colored she-cat with blue eyes), and Robinkit (dusky brown tom with amber eyes)

Ivytail - black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting Toadfoot's kits

ELDERS:

Oakfur - small brown tom; oldest cat in ShadowClan

Snaketail - dark brown tom with a tabby striped tail

Littlecloud - very small tabby tom; former medicine cat

_W I N D C L A N_

LEADER: Onestar - very old brown tabby tom; oldest leader at the lake

DEPUTY: Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

MEDICINE CAT: Kestrelflight - mottled gray tom  
**Apprentice: Fallenleaf**

WARRIORS:

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Harespring - brown and white tom

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark feet

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker - light brown tabby she-cat

Sunstrike - tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

Whiskerfur - light brown tabby tom

Furzeleaf - gray and white she-cat

Boulderclaw - large pale gray tom

Yellowtail - golden brown tabby tom

Sootpelt - very pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

Stoneclaw - gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Rockfall - black and brown tabby tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICES:

Fallenleaf - ginger she-cat with darker ginger paws, pale green eyes

QUEENS:

Gorsetail - very pale gray, almost white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Thistlekit (gray and white tom), and Smokekit (dark gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Swallowtail - dark gray she-cat, expecting Whiskerfur's kits

ELDERS:

Whitetail - small white she-cat

_R I V E R C L A N_

LEADER: Mistystar - gray she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY: Reedwhisker - black tom  
**Apprentice: Lichenpaw**

MEDICINE CAT: Willowshine - gray tabby she-cat

WARRIORS:

Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Splashpaw**

Minnowtail - dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot - mottled gray tom

Mallownose - light brown tabby tom

Beetlewhisker - brown and white tom

Grasspelt - light brown tom

Petalfur - gray and white she-cat

Hollowstorm - dark brown tom

Troutfur - pale gray tabby she-cat

Rushtail - light brown tabby tom

Duskfire - ginger tom

Loudstorm - dark brown tabby tom

Stormstrike - dark gray and white mottled tom

Nightsong - black and gray she-cat

Streamfur - silver tabby she-cat

APPRENTICES:

Lichenpaw - mottled brown she-cat with amber eyes

Splashpaw - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

QUEENS:

Duskfur - brown she-cat, expecting

ELDERS:

Graymist - pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

_S K Y C L A N_

LEADER: Sparrowstar - dark brown tabby tom

DEPUTY: Bouncefire - ginger tom

MEDICINE CAT: Ravenwing - black tom with a gray muzzle

WARRIORS:

Tinycloud - white she-cat

Rockshade - black tom  
**Apprentice: Talonpaw**

Mintleaf - gray tabby she-cat  
**Apprentice: Crimsonpaw**

Sagewhisker - white tom

Meadowlark - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamespeckle - mottled ginger tom with amber eyes; father of Sablekit and Snowkit

Shadepool - dark gray she-cat with unusually colored eyes

Graystorm - dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Umberfur - black tom with amber eyes

Lionclaw - ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Cinderfoot - brown tabby she-cat with darker brown paws; amber eyes

APPRENTICES:

Talonpaw - pale tabby tom with lighter colored stripes across his back, green eyes

Crimsonpaw - white she-cat with ginger ears, paws, and tail tip; pale green eyes

QUEENS:

Creekfeather - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Sagewhisker's kits; Ivorykit (dark gray, almost black tom with yellow eyes), and Blackkit (gray tom with black stripes)

Feathernose - lean gray and white she-cat with dark blue eyes, mother of Flamespeckle's kits; Sablekit (gray and ginger dappled tom with unusually long front claws), and Snowkit (ginger and white she-cat with green eyes)

Fernpelt - brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Graystorm's kits

ELDERS:

Cherrytail - ginger she-cat

Clovertail - light brown she-cat with tabby markings around her legs; oldest cat in SkyClan

_C A T S O U T S I D E C L A N S_

Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes; former medicine cat of ThunderClan

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes; former warrior of ThunderClan

Crowfeather - dark gray tom with blue eyes; former deputy of WindClan

Ebony - pure black she-cat with green eyes who lives near Twolegplace

Shark - muscular dark ginger tom with amber eyes who lives with Ebony

Archer - large cream colored tom with gray flecks around his muzzle

Penny - long-haired brown and white she-cat

Rhiley - small gray tabby tom, former kittypet who now lives as a rogue

Rose - pretty golden tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes

Hickory - gray tom with brown specks on his pelt

* * *

**A/U: This was hard to type. But I finally managed to finish it! Splashpaw and Lichenpaw's sudden appearance will be explained in a Stormstrike chapter. I'm sure everyone will know who Ebony is once they see her in the alliance list. I changed the characters of SkyClan around because I couldn't stand the daylight idea. Sorry for those who enjoyed that bit; it just bothered me to pieces. Anyways, the prologue is up next!**


	2. Prologue

**A/U: This prologue is a bit shorter than my last one. I had to rewrite it twice because I wasn't sure how to word it. Eventually I ended up using this, which is why the rogues are listed in the alliance page. You'll find out more about them when you read about Snowkit and Sablekit. Please remember to review, they are always appreciated!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Their paws moved across the granite rocks like velvet. Soft whispers echoed around the streams that fed into a vast river. A small breeze ruffled the pelts of cats as they gathered around the rocks. The full moon gleamed a brilliant silver, casting shadows across the boulders.

Pale amber eyes gleamed as the moon rose above them. A flick of a tail silenced the whispering cats. In front of them was a large cream colored cat, with gray flecks surrounding his muzzle. He gazed upon his companions proudly as they looked at him expectantly.

"Cats of the night, a new omen has appeared," he announced in a booming voice. "I have spoken with the cats who walk amongst the stars, and they told me that something is coming."

Even as he spoke flickers of hope rose among the gathered cats. Worry had sparked among them as one of their own passed on to the stars. They were well aware of the threat that loomed over them like a shadow. A brown she-cat with a white muzzle rose to her paws and met his gaze.

"What do you mean?" she demanded. "I hope it is not another story, like the ones you've made up in the past." Her voice rose into a growl as others murmured in agreement. A lean looking tabby tom nodded as she spoke. The fur around his skin had become pale from hunger, and his ribs were visible against the pale moonlight.

"It is not another story," the tom replied. He sounded urgent as his claws dug into the gravel. "Please, you must understand that the last omen was not a mistake. The stars were angry with us for taking over the land of other cats. We must learn to understand their ways, or perish."

A small gray tom shook his head angrily. "I should have known it was just another silly omen," he growled furiously.

Before the cream colored cat could protest, he rose to his paws and began to stalk away. Others followed his stance, casting angry glances over their shoulders as they did so. Only a golden tabby she-cat remained by the end of their dismissal. She stood out against the bare stones as she stared at the cream colored tom.

"They should have believed you," she murmured gently.

His eyes darkened as she padded towards him. Sorrow lit within her bright amber eyes as she stopped nose to nose.

"I know they have suffered more than any cat around here," he whispered. "But they must understand that it was their own fault for causing this suffering."

"They will know soon enough," the golden tabby replied with a lash of her tail. "I have seen the signs as well. The Marked are coming, and they are coming to destroy us."

The cream colored tom shook his head. His fur was fluffed up from the argument with the small gray tabby. These cats were foolish to believe that they could survive out here. Another group of cats lived by the gorge, and they expected those cats to give it up without a fight. He knew better. He was well aware of their strength.

"No," he meowed calmly. "The Marked are coming to destroy _them_, not us."

"They are coming to answer destiny's call," the tabby finished for him.

The two cats blinked at one another before nodding in agreement. Destiny would bring the Marked to the gorge. And it was destiny that would tare the rogues apart, one by one.


	3. Chapter 1: First Day

**A/U: I leave you guys for a week and come back with a long chapter :) This one's a bit...odd. But I enjoy writing about Sablekit and Snowkit. They'll have an interesting journey while waiting to meet with the others. I won't give anything away though! So thanks XxPieInYaFacexX and Fred50208 for reviewing! You get Sablekit plushies! So do you think I can reach five reviews after this chapter? If not it may take me a while to update the next one ;)**

**Chapter 1**

Muffled sounds roused Sablekit from his deep slumber. He moved around a little, feeling the warmth of his sister fade. Her pelt always pressed against his when they were asleep. Even her fur was always bitterly cold, Sablekit had grown closer to her than most siblings.

He opened his eyes to a world of bright sunlight as it poured through the cave of the a large cave. Sablekit yawned and stretched out his back before he really got a look around. Normally his mother would never let him outside. She was worried about what the rest of the Clan would think of his appearance.

Unlike most cats in SkyClan, Sablekit had unusually long claws. When he got angry one night, it felt as though they had turned into stone. Somehow his newly found ability had caused his mother to fear for his life. Even his gentler sister Snowkit wasn't allowed outside the nursery. Their mother had made a rule that they were only allowed outside when she was with them.

Her love and need to protect her kits had begun to smother them. Now Sablekit wanted to see the world. He wanted to know what the gorge was like. The other kits in the nursery had told him that it was big. Much bigger than he could have imagined.

"Maybe she'll let us out today," Snowkit murmured as he sat beside her. Her pale green eyes gleamed as the lean form of Feathernose shadowed them.

"I'm sorry kits," she meowed calmly. "Not today."

A growl rose from the outside. Sablekit recognized the growl and knew instantly that it was Flamespeckle, their father. The mottled ginger warrior visited them often. He was angry with Feathernose because of her protective nature. Sablekit had a feeling that Flamespeckle wanted them to experience the life of an apprentice.

_Sooner or later we'll have to leave_, Sablekit thought with a lift of his muzzle. Feathernose couldn't keep them here forever. Sparrowstar was going to have his paws full trying to convince her of that.

"They should know what the camp is like," Flamespeckle was arguing as Sablekit drew closer. "They shouldn't be isolated in one spot; it would drive me mad."

Feathernose lashed her plume-like tail angrily. Sablekit winced when she let out a hiss. "I don't want the Clan to discover what is wrong with them," she snapped. "Or do you want them to suffer from the wrath of Sparrowstar or the apprentices?"

"Why would the apprentices be angry with them?" Flamespeckle demanded.

"There's...something unusual about them." Feathernose's voice dropped to a whisper. Sablekit pricked his ears forward. Creekfeather, another queen, and Fernpelt had gone out earlier in the morning. They were lucky they didn't have to hear what she would say. "Ravenwing was write," she added. "Snowkit's fur is as cold as ice, and Sablekit's claws are too long for a normal cat."

By the time she had finished speaking Snowkit joined her brother. Sablekit flicked an ear to show that he was listening to them. He could sense waves of curiosity rolling off of her. Snowkit wanted to leave the nursery as much as he did, but she was just a little more patient.

"There is nothing wrong with them!" Flamespeckle spat the last sentence. "My kits will always be normal, no matter what!"

Snowkit was shivering by the time Flamespeckle left his shocked mate. Feathernose only shook her head, looking lonelier than ever. For once Sablekit wanted to press against her flank comfortingly. He didn't like watching his parents fight any more than Snowkit did. But it was part of their life, and something they would have to live with.

* * *

Snowkit was torn between what her father had said and by the way her mother looked. She watched the exchange through narrowed eyes. These fights were becoming more and more frequent as they got older. Sooner or later Flamespeckle would try to attack Feathernose for protecting her kits.

The thought was a horrifying one. Snowkit didn't know how she would handle an attack from her own father. She had watched the other kits practice moves they learned from the apprentices. Yet she knew it would feel wrong to attack Flamespeckle. She tried to curl into a tight ball as they continued to argue. These fights were something that she had grown used to over the first moon of opening her eyes.

"It's okay Snowkit, they're gone," Sablekit mewed as she began to drift to sleep.

Her eyes opened slightly to see him standing protectively over her. She unwrapped herself and stared down at the ground.

"We're not normal kits, are we?" she asked.

When Sablekit shook his head, Snowkit let out a sigh. She knew what his answer would have been before he replied. Somehow all of their parents' bickering had reached their hazy minds. Snowkit knew from the moment Sablekit had squealed when he touched her that she wasn't normal.

Unlike most cats, Snowkit preferred to stay cold. She enjoyed being away from the warmth of her mother's fur, unlike Sablekit. Everything about her was different from Sablekit. Now she understood why the other kits were afraid to speak with her.

"Why won't mother let us go out and play like other kits?" she murmured when Sablekit sat down beside her.

"I've been asking her the same thing for a while now," he replied. "Every time I do though she makes me sleep more."

Snowkit shook her head in confusion. _Why would sleep help us_? she wondered dully. The thought left as quickly as it came. Her mind worked quicker than most cats, and she was already thinking of what to do. With Feathernose and Flamespeckle gone, they could easily slip out of the nursery.

Her eyes brightened at the idea of sneaking out of the nursery. Yes, that was what they would do. Than when Feathernose saw how well they could manage, maybe she would let them out more often. Snowkit purred at her own brilliant scheme. When Sablekit looked at her in surprise, she explained her idea.

"I'm not sure..." he murmured. "What if we get in trouble? Feathernose isn't exactly forgiving when it comes to that."

"Come _on_ Sablekit!" she persisted. "We have to give it a try, it's not like we have anything to lose!"

Finally Sablekit sighed and gave in. "Fine, but it's your idea if we get caught," he meowed.

Snowkit gave an excited bounce and raced towards the cave's entrance. She could hear the voices of cats who were milling about outside. The pace of her heartbeat quickened at the thought of meeting her Clanmates for the first time. They'd never seen her or Sablekit. Only a few cats who were close friends to Feathernose had come to visit them. Even Ravenwing rarely came to the nursery unless it was an emergency.

She peered into the bright world outside of the nursery. Snowkit blinked several times to adjust to the sunlight. It was harsh against the jagged rocks of the gorge. Yet the colors and scenery around her sent a thrill of excitement through her.

Than she spotted some cats sitting around a pile of what appeared to be small critters. Snowkit had never seen them before. When Feathernose got hungry she would leave her kits in the care of Creekfeather or Fernpelt. Snowkit recognized Ivorykit and Blackkit playing together near a pool.

The white and ginger kit huffed in annoyance when she felt Sablekit shove her. He too was eager to see the outside world. Lashing her tail, Snowkit led the way down a small hill that fed into the gorge. Blackkit looked up in surprise when he spotted the pair stumbling over the hill.

"Look who's finally out of the nursery," he sneered as Snowkit came to a stop. "Did mama finally let you go?"

When Snowkit glared at him with an icy stare, Blackkit winced. She purred in amusement as he grumbled something inaudible. Blackkit was all talk and no game. He always looked for a good argument, especially with those who were younger than him. Right now Snowkit just happened to be the one in his way.

"Wow, the camp is _really_ big," Sablekit mewed as he joined his sister.

"It only looks big," Snowkit reminded him. "It'll get smaller when we're older and bigger."

She led the way across the clearing as she followed her mother's scent. Feathernose would be quite surprised when she realized where her kits had gone.

"It's Creekfeather!" Sablekit gasped when he spotted the pale gray she-cat.

The two siblings were quick to get out of the way. Creekfeather would have called an alarm if she spotted them. Snowkit hid behind a small boulder that jutted out of the ground. Sablekit curled into a ball, looking like a boulder himself as Creekfeather passed by. The queen didn't notice them as she padded by.

Snowkit let out a sigh of relief when Creekfeather disappeared. She knew that Feathernose would have been furious if Creekfeather found them.

"That was close," Sablekit murmured as he joined Snowkit once again.

Before she could nod in agreement a yowl of alarm sounded from the pile of critters. Snowkit's eyes widened when she saw a shadow hovering around the clearing. Too late the talons struck as cats rushed into the safety of caves or hiding places. Snowkit squealed in terror as the talons pierced her skin. She heard the creature screech in surprise when it touched her. Sablekit's cries of alarm were fading far too quickly for Snowkit to bare.

_Why did I think of doing this_? she thought as the world around her blackened. Her heart was racing in panic when suddenly the creature let go. Snowkit shrieked in surprise when she realized that its talons had been frozen. She let out a desperate wail when she began to fall towards the clearing in spiraling twists.

By the time a cat had jumped to save her, Snowkit's mind had gone blank in fear. She squirmed under her capture's grasp as the cat quietly passed her on to Feathernose. The gray and white queen was panicking as well.

"Is she alright?" she demanded through Snowkit's fur as Ravenwing looked at her.

"The talons from that hawk scored a deep gouge in her fur, but I think she will survive," he replied. "Herbs will be needed to treat her wounds."

His words were meaningless to Snowkit as she drifted into unconsciousness. She knew she was lucky to have survived the ordeal. But the worse of her escape had yet to come. She would still have to face her mother's wrath.

* * *

**A/U: Like I said, this chapter was a bit odd. I think I'm becoming like Vicky though, which is rather scary. I've been getting better and better at writing death sequences than other stories. Oh well, what can you do? Please remember, five reviews and there'll be a quicker update!**


	4. Chapter 2: Squirrel Hunting

**A/U: *Sigh* Can't I get five reviews like I asked? Please? Well, I won't be updated now until I get eight reviews. And this time I mean it. Anyways, this chapter just explains the major time skip between stories. You all get to see a bit of humor within it if you like that kind of stuff. Thanks WildCroconaw and Fred50208 for reviewing!**

**Chapter 1**

Bright dappled rays of sunlight poured through the leaves of oaks and elms. Birds fluttered about, hunting for insects as daytime went on full swing. A squirrel climbed down a large pine. Its claws scrabbled up the sparse bark that made up the tree. Frantically it began to search for seeds that would help feed it during leafbare.

It was unaware that it was being sized up for an attack. A cat was crouched down below, waiting for its guard to drop. Her dark ginger fur blended in with the foliage. As she gazed hungrily at the squirrel with green eyes, it began to tense. Her muscles worked as one as the squirrel began to scramble further into the tree. Without hesitation she leaped onto the bark, clutching it with firm claws. A normal cat would have found climbing the pine impossible, but this was no ordinary hunter.

The squirrel let out a chattering call as she caught up with it. Before it could get away she lunged towards it with her mouth wide open. It shrieked in surprise when her teeth met its scruff. The squirrel struggled for a few heartbeats until her jaws clamped down. By the time she climbed down it was dead, and the rest of her patrol had found them.

"Good catch Coppershine!" meowed a tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Her amber eyes were dark with hunger as she looked at the plump squirrel. Coppershine shifted on her paws as Blossomfall leaned forward. "We have to go now no thanks to Foxleap," she added when a reddish tabby warrior limped forward.

"That stupid vole ran straight into prickles," he grunted as he joined them. His front left paw was held under his chin as he caught sight of Coppershine's freshly caught squirrel. "I guess that we'll have to start calling you Squirrelshine from now on," he chucked when he realized what had happened.

Coppershine ducked her head in embarrassment as the others purred in agreement. Two moons had passed since she fought with her friend, Flowertail. During that time she had been honing her skills as a warrior. Now she could climb trees as well as a squirrel could. Many of her Clanmates were surprised by her progress. Even Cinderheart, who had mentored her, was impressed with her skill.

On top of having found a new hunting skill, Coppershine could also change into different animals at will. This was because she had been Marked during her birth. On her paw was the mark of a paw print. When she and Flowertail had discovered their abilities, the two had become quick, good friends. But as time passed, Bramblestar had ordered Coppershine to patrol the border closer than she would have liked. Now she rarely spoke to Flowertail, and when she did, it usually ended in an argument.

She sighed as she followed the patrol back to camp. Life had changed dramatically for the young warrior. She was still friends with Stormstrike, a warrior who had the mark of a lightning bolt on his left ear. The two of them had become very close over their first couple of moons of apprenticeship. Every now and than she would meet up with him and discuss what had happened during their time apart.

"Welcome back," Graystripe said as they returned into the hollow. His muzzle was changing from gray to silvery white. Coppershine knew that it wouldn't be long until he retired. Sandstorm and Dustpelt had already moved to the elders' den just a moon ago. He was about the same age as them. "Looks like you got a good haul," he rasped when Blossomfall entered with two mice in her jaws. His eyes narrowed slightly when he realized that Foxleap was limping. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"This mousebrain decided to chase a vole into the prickles," Blossomfall explained with a smirk. "He missed it by the way," she added when Foxleap grunted in annoyance.

When Graystripe's whiskers twitched in amusement, Jayfeather emerged from the medicine cat's den. Behind him scampered Hollypaw, one of the Clan's newest apprentices. She and her brothers had been named apprentices a moon ago. Much to Coppershine's surprise, Hollypaw had asked to become Jayfeather's apprentice.

"It doesn't look deep," Jayfeather meowed when he ordered Foxleap to lift his paw. "I'll grab some cobwebs and chervil in case of infection."

Silence followed as the older medicine cat trotted across the camp. Coppershine dipped her head respectfully to Graystripe before placing her catch onto the fresh-kill pile. With Newleaf in full swing the fresh-kill pile was well stocked.

She chose a plump looking mouse for herself and sat beside Mallownose.

"Have you noticed how old Graystripe is getting?" she asked under her breath.

"That's because he _is_ old," Mallownose meowed through chewing. "But he's a good deputy, and one that Bramblestar needed."

"I wonder who could replace him..." Coppershine dropped her sentence. She didn't want to think of losing Graystripe as a deputy. He had a good sense of humor, yet was reliable to depend on during harsh times. He had been Firestar's deputy before the Twolegs captured him. His experience had proven worthy to Bramblestar.

Mallownose only lashed his tail and rose to his paws after finishing his meal. Coppershine stared after him as he padded over towards Honeydapple. She narrowed her eyes slightly when she recognized the look Honeydapple gave her brother.

_I would rather eat a frog than have her chasing after me_, Coppershine thought with a sniff.

She couldn't figure out how the two could have grown so close. Ever since Mallownose had been padding after Honeydapple he began to ignore her. Coppershine could remember a time when he had been closer to her. Than he'd worry about her safety as she went on to practice her abilities.

_Have we really drifted that far apart_? she wondered when she felt guilty once more. They weren't the same apprentices they had been. Now she had friends in the other Clans. Rockfall, despite his hard-stoned nature, was really quite friendly once she got to know him. Stormstrike...Coppershine blinked when she thought of the RiverClan warrior. He was brave and powerful. Something that she had never recognized before.

The thought sent a shiver down her spine. Could there be more between them than she realized? She tried to shake the thoughts away. Falling in love with a cat from another Clan was forbidden. It only ended in tragedy. She had learned this from watching Leafpool and Squirrelflight's departure. There was no way she would ever tred the path of a broken warrior code. Not after what had happened to her grandmother.


	5. Chapter 3: Secrets Unwraveled

**AU: Here's the next chapter! Sorry I've posted it so late. Hopefully I'll get some more reviews ^^ Anyways, the next person to review this will get Hawkflash plushies. Mostly because I love her personality switch in this chapter. Thanks Fred5208 for reviewing!**

**Chapter 2**

Pines towered above Flowertail's head as she padded through the sparse undergrowth of ShadowClan. Hawkflash was leading her towards a patch of nettles where catmint grew. Apparently she had been growing the catmint since she was an apprentice. Hawkflash had told Flowertail that she wanted to check on the plants and see if they had survived the bitter cold winds of leafbare.

The medicine cat apprentice was still confused by the change in Hawkflash's attitude. The brown and ginger she-cat had become distant from her Clanmates over the last two moons. Flowertail knew that something was distracting her mentor. She couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with the dream she had received when she was an apprentice.

Flametail's words echoed in her mind. The prophecy he had given to her so many moons ago still burned within her memory. She knew that she was being foolish in avoiding the other cats who had been Marked at birth. Yet the memory of Coppershine's betrayal could not be forgotten.

Coppershine had changed into an animal by using her powers. During that time a loner had been sneaking around ShadowClan territory. Bramblestar had thought that ShadowClan cats were stalking around the borders of his territory. When Flowertail had discovered the animal attacking the loner was Coppershine, she had not forgiven her former friend. Coppershine didn't even apologize for trespassing, not that it mattered.

"Looks like the catmint pulled through," Hawkflash mumbled as she dug her nose into the nettle.

Flowertail was surprised that she didn't feel the sting of their needles. Ferretleap had gotten caught in a patch of nettles only two days ago. After limping in pain when he returned from a patrol, it was Flowertail who had healed his wounds. Hawkflash hadn't even bothered to take care of what was wrong with the creamy gray warrior.

"Why would you be worried about them now?" Flowertail asked when Hawkflash lifted her muzzle. She winced when blood dripped from Hawkflash's nose. Clearly the nettles had made their mark.

"Without catmint our Clan could die from greencough, or some other illness," she growled. "I'm worried that one of these days something like this will happen. Littlecloud had been forced to ask ThunderClan for catmint when his Clan was so sick."

Without waiting for Flowertail to reply, Hawkflash began to turn around towards camp. The tortoiseshell apprentice cocked her head in confusion as she watched the medicine cat disappear into the shadows. Something was definitely bothering Hawkflash. She wouldn't have normally snapped at Flowertail like that.

The medicine cat apprentice sighed and followed her mentor into the forest. The warm scents of newleaf filled her lungs as she breathed them in. She longed for the days when she and Coppershine would secretly meet under the gazes of StarClan. Those days were long gone though.

_I just can't forgive Coppershine for what she did_, Flowertail thought with a shake of her head. She stumbled through the boggy marshes that covered ShadowClan territory. Somehow she wondered why Bramblestar would have wanted this land for himself. ThunderClan cats weren't very fond of the water, and their territory was covered in mostly marshes or bogs.

Patches of sunlight filtered through the thick cover of trees that surrounded her. Flowertail spotted a ShadowClan patrol moving along what undergrowth they could find. She recognized Tawnypelt, Webpaw, and Redwillow among the small group. Webpaw was still new at being an apprentice, yet he already showed exceptional promise as a warrior.

"Hey Flowertail!" Tawnypelt called when she spotted the medicine cat apprentice. "We're the sunhigh patrol, so we're not out hunting," she added when she approached.

"Yeah, but we could have caught something while it was quiet," Redwillow muttered under his breath.

Flowertail would have loved to swat him on the head with her paws. But she ignored him and nodded to Tawnypelt.

"How are the borders?" she asked.

"They seem quiet," Tawnypelt replied. "But we're checking the RiverClan border. Rowanstar wants to make sure that they aren't trying to sneak over and steal prey."

"It would be just like those fish-breath cowards to steal prey," Redwillow hissed.

When Webpaw nodded in agreement, Flowertail couldn't help but purr. She knew that her Clanmates felt better knowing their borders were safe from invaders. Tawnypelt especially enjoyed going on border patrols. It still surprised her that Tawnypelt was a pure ThunderClan cat. She wondered if Tawnypelt still missed her brother who lived in ThunderClan.

Tawnypelt waved her tail goodbye as the patrol continued to move on towards the RiverClan border. Flowertail watched as they disappeared.

Hawkflash had gone off without her. Flowertail flicked an ear-tip as she followed the medicine cat's scent. She had a feeling that Hawkflash wouldn't have noticed her disappearance. The medicine cat was so distracted lately that she wouldn't have noticed if a badger stormed into camp.

The sun was climbing higher by the time Flowertail reached the camp. Rowanstar was speaking quietly to Littlecloud. The former medicine cat had been talking to Rowanstar a lot lately. Ever since Hawkflash had become distracted he began to speak with Rowanstar more and more. Flowertail cocked her head to one side when Rowanstar glared at Littlecloud. Now she wondered what they were talking about.

"You should consider yourself lucky," came a cold voice.

Flowertail whirled around, eyes widening in shock. She was surprised to see Hawkflash staring at her with such an intense gaze. The look sent shivers down Flowertail's spine.

"You had a chance to choose whether or not you could become a medicine cat," Hawkflash meowed. "I never got that choice. When Flametail died, Littlecloud decided to make me his apprentice in case something happened to him. I wanted to become a warrior, to become the leader after Rowanstar." Hawkflash looked up at the sky, which had darkened since Flowertail returned. "Now I won't have that choice."

The tortoiseshell apprentice stared at Hawkflash, open-mouthed. She wasn't sure why Hawkflash would tell her this now. There was something within Hawkflash's voice that made Flowertail's body feel colder than ever.

When Hawkflash disappeared into the bushes, Flowertail was approached by Littlecloud. The small tabby didn't look concerned by Flowertail's shocked expression.

"I suspect Hawkflash has told you her story," he murmured when he sat down in front of Flowertail. When Flowertail nodded, he let out a small sigh. "I should have made a wiser choice. But I didn't know how much longer I would be around. Hawkflash was the only other kit in the nursery. I saw the potential within her. She would have made a fine leader. Yet I was selfish and forced her to become my apprentice."

A moment of silence passed between them. In the distance the croak of a frog could be heard. Flowertail felt a strange stirring from within her heart. Memories of when she and Coppershine had forced Littlecloud into retirement still burned within her.

"I know it was you who created that sign," Littlecloud continued after staring at the sky. "Hawkflash was the only one who didn't know. She never knew about it because her heart told her she wasn't a medicine cat. Your skills...They will forever live within ShadowClan. I hope you don't forget why Hawkflash is the way she is, so that you never lose faith within your own destiny."

* * *

**A/U: So what did you think? I thought it would be fun to throw in why Hawkflash became Littlecloud's apprentice. The fact that she was forced into the training explains why she is so fierce towards warriors. Anyways, please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 4: Border Patrol

**A/U: Okay here's the deal. I'm not planning on updating this until I get more reviews. The last chapter got no reviews at all, and this has been irking me. I know that people are looking at the story. I can see it through the story's tracking system. So until I get at least ten reviews, I won't update. 'Nough said.**

**Chapter 4**

Wind howled past Rockfall as he watched a hare emerge from its burrow. His instincts told him that the hare wasn't paying attention to wind direction. Focusing on a smaller rock nearby, the young warrior began to move it cautiously. The hare wouldn't know what hit it until it was knocked out.

He grinned as the rock wobbled towards the hare. Its whiskers twitched in alarm when a howl echoed from nearby. Rockfall glared at the creature as it made a mad dash for its burrow once more.

"I'm surprised you missed it," Harespring meowed when he approached the black and brown tabby.

"Stupid thing was scared by a dog," Rockfall muttered crossly.

"We should be on the lookout as well." Heathertail's worried voice reached Rockfall's ears.

The light brown tabby had been spending more time with her son. Rockfall had a feeling that she was making up for the lack of time she spent with him when he had been a kit. Goldenpaw, his deceased sister, had always been her favorite. But now she was dead, killed by hunger that had ravaged the Clan.

Her constant need to baby him was getting in his way. Now she was worried about his self-esteem, something he never worried about. Rockfall didn't worry about mousebrained things like that. Not after he discovered he was Marked.

"Those Twolegs are always causing trouble," Harespring grumbled. The brown and white tom paced around the ferns that grew around the moor. "Next thing you know they'll be out with those horses again."

Rockfall shook his head irritably. "StarClan forbid they come towards camp," he murmured.

Harespring's only reply was an angry grunt. Rockfall couldn't help but purr at the older cat's agitation. He knew that Harespring was only concerned about the lack of prey. The brown and white warrior was plump because he always took the biggest rabbit on the fresh-kill pile. Without rabbits to feed him, he'd be nothing.

The sun was slowly climbing up the sky as Rockfall followed his Clanmates towards the Twoleg farm. He could scent the kittypets that lived there. Many times he'd seen them sneaking around the edges of WindClan territory.

Onestar had allowed them to stay a foot away from the border many moons ago. If one cat stepped over the border just once, they would be shredded into pieces.

A bark told Rockfall that the dog was nearby as well. He shivered at the thought of coming face to face with one. Heathertail had told him that dogs were vicious when it came to attacking. They usually attacked in packs. One dog was smarter than the other, and would give the commands. A kit had been murdered viciously by a dog one time, but that had been before Heathertail was born.

"Do you hear that?" Rockfall glanced towards Harespring as the warrior stepped forward cautiously. "It sounds like a cat in distress," he added.

Rockfall's ears pricked forward. Suddenly the sound Harespring had been listening to became louder. It really _did_ sound like a cat in distress. The cat let out a wail of pain as a dog continued barking loudly.

The three cats exchanged startled glances. Heathertail took a step forward with her eyes narrowed in anger.

"We need to help whoever is in trouble," she growled.

Harespring didn't even need to reply. He only nodded in agreement. Rockfall followed suit as Heathertail led the way towards a gap in the wired fence that surrounded the farm.

A large brown dog was hovering over a long-haired brown and white kittypet. Her back was arched with fear and anger as she spat at the dog. Heathertail was about to lung forward when Rockfall spotted a heavy looking boulder nearby. It was wedged between two large sticks that stuck out of the ground.

His eyes narrowed in concentration. The boulder wobbled slightly, until it began to hover in the air. Heathertail skidded to a halt when she realized what Rockfall was doing. Harespring had already made his way towards the dog, causing it to swing around and face him.

The dog let out a fierce snarl as Harespring spat furiously. Rockfall waited impatiently for Harespring to dodge out of the way. He didn't want the boulder to land on Harespring. If the older cat was hurt he didn't know what would happen.

Harespring suddenly leaped to the side, avoiding the snapping jaws of his attacker. Rockfall took the moment to swing the boulder towards the dog, smacking the creature's muzzle hard. The dog howled in pain as blood dripped from its nose. It looked around in confusion as Rockfall glared at him with his fangs bared.

Heathertail joined Rockfall at his side and snarled venomously. The dog yelped in surprise when Harespring scored his claws across its legs. It whimpered in pain and limped away as the three WindClan warriors continued snarling at it.

After the dog had vanished around the corner, leaving behind a trail of blood, the kittypet collapsed. Rockfall stared at the kittypet in surprise. He knew that the dog most likely scared her into shock.

"We should take her back to Kestrelflight," Heathertail meowed when she approached the shaken kittypet.

"Why would she go out when there was a dog around?" Harespring asked.

"Maybe she wasn't aware of it," Rockfall replied. "Or the dog doesn't normally come around this part of the farm."

Harespring only shook his head. Yet Rockfall knew that there was more to the story than he could say. Another scent filled the air. One that made Rockfall shiver in both fear and recognition.

**. . .**

Night had fallen by the time Rockfall and the patrol returned to camp. The kittypet was still out cold from the dog attack. Heathertail dragged her gently across the dusty moor as they entered the camp.

Sootpelt and Yellowtail were sharing tongues by the fresh-kill pile. Gorsetail's kits were busy play-fighting. Rockfall couldn't help but purr in amusement when Thistlekit and Smokekit began to pounce on each other.

The mottled gray form of Kestrelflight emerged from the medicine cat's den as he caught the scent of the kittypet. His amber eyes were dark when he spotted her limp form.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We were patrolling the border when the kittypet was trapped by a dog. Heathertail insisted on helping her…I of course went along with it," Harespring explained.

Rockfall rolled his eyes at Harespring's arrogant reply. There were some times when he really wished Harespring could get his senses knocked back into him.

"She's in a state of shock," Fallenleaf meowed as she approached them.

"She will need chamomile if you want the shock to ebb away," Kestrelflight told his apprentice. "Bring some cobwebs and marigold as well."

Fallenleaf nodded and disappeared back into his den. By now most cats were joining Kestrelflight. Curiosity had gotten the better of most of them. Even Onestar stood by Heathertail's side as she revealed the wounds on the kittypet's fur.

The dog had scored deep bite marks around her neck and rump. Rockfall was well aware of how painful neck wounds were. He wondered if Flowertail would have been able to heal not only the wounds but the shock as well.

Thoughts of the ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice were constantly egging his mind. Memories of their first meeting still could be seen as he pictured them. Coppershine had been the one to introduce him to Flowertail. Even Stormstrike had been friendly, despite the fact that he had a stubborn attitude like most RiverClan cats.

"She'll feel better in the morning," Kestrelflight murmured after applying the herbs that Fallenleaf had given him.

"Onestar…" Rockfall whispered the name when the Clan dispersed into groups.

The WindClan leader turned around to face him. "What is it Rockfall?" he asked.

"There was a strange scent lingering around the farm," he mewed quietly. "I think there was another WindClan warrior there before we showed up."

Onestar blinked at Rockfall in surprise. "Another WindClan cat?" he asked. "I don't recall seeing anyone leave while I was on watch. Are you sure it wasn't your scent you picked up?"

Rockfall tilted his head to one side. True, they had been there when the kittypet was attacked. Perhaps Onestar was right, and his suspicions were becoming stronger than they should. Yet something in the back of his mind told him the scent had been there before they reached the farm.

Someone in WindClan was keeping a secret. One that could cost the Clan dearly.


	7. Chapter 5: Harsh Acceptance

**A/U: Short chapter alert! Sorry, couldn't resist spilling that out on the screen. Anyways, I reached nine reviews, which is almost as good as ten. This one explains who Splashpaw and Lichenpaw are, and where they came from. I think I am going to wait to thank people for reviewing until the last chapter. It will be easier to write than. Okay, so this time I'm looking for twelve reviews. Oh, and there's a poll on my profile for those who haven't seen it yet!**

**Chapter 5**

The shout of a Twoleg alerted Stormstrike as he poised for an attack on a fish. He growled irritably when the fish swam away from his grasp.

When greenleaf had arrived, the Twolegs came along with it. Mistystar had ordered most of her cats to stay away from them, but this was a prime hunting spot. Two larger streams fed into a single river. That river was what fed into the lake. Fish of all kinds often came to this part of the river to avoid competition. Stormstrike came here often as well to hunt them.

Today was a bad day to hunt though. He could see the Twoleg kits running around. They were kicking some sort of rock around as they shouted and squealed. His eyes narrowed as he wondered how Twolegs could act so mousebrained.

The dark gray warrior sighed and felt lightning crackle beneath his paws. If the Twoleg kits saw him now they would never leave him alone.

Stormstrike padded along the bank of the river. Reeds grew around it, providing enough of a hiding place for him.

Unlike most cats, he could have easily taken care of himself if a Twoleg caught him. Stormstrike, along with four other warriors, was Marked. On his ear was the mark of a lightning bolt. He could create electricity as will, or a powerful thunderstorm if he got angry enough. His powers had helped him during training when he was an apprentice. Mistystar had mentored him and made certain that he used them for good.

After several moons of training and hard work, he finally mastered his skills. Along with mastering them, he met new friends on the way.

Flowertail of ShadowClan was one o the friendliest cats he'd ever met. Her passion for healing wounds had led him to believe that she was from StarClan. But when she healed a wound on his shoulder that Mothwing and Willowshine couldn't, he knew that he was wrong. She was the one who had introduced him to Coppershine and Rockfall, two other cats who were Marked. Her gentle and caring nature was what had won him over.

Coppershine on the other hand was fun to talk to. She always had good stories to tell, and knew how to speak to other cats. Stormstrike found that his heart always beat a little faster when he met with her. There was something about Coppershine that made him feel different, but in a good way.

The WindClan warrior known as Rockfall however was different from the two she-cats. He was always poised to strike back of a rude comment was made. His sharp jibes had caused many cats to turn away from him. Coppershine had been able to convince him that meeting with the other Marked cats was a good thing.

"You're back early." Stormstrike pricked his ears forward when he heard Loudstorm's voice.

The dark brown warrior was standing guard near the camp entrance. He nodded firmly to Stormstrike, who waved his tail in greeting.

"Hunting was no good today," he replied. "The Twolegs are at it again."

Pointedly he glared over his shoulder at the shouting of the Twoleg kits. They were getting dangerously close to camp.

Loudstorm rolled his eyes in annoyance when he guessed what was happening. "Someone needs to teach them a lesson," he growled.

"They're Twolegs." Both cats flinched when Mistystar spoke up. She had emerged from her den after hearing Loudstorm complain. "They aren't exactly the brightest creatures in the world."

The sudden bouncing of paws made Stormstrike _mrrow_ in amusement. Lichenpaw and Splashpaw were busy play fighting over a mound of mud. The pair of apprentices had been found a moon ago, lost and starving during a terrible storm. Mistystar had accepted them because the Clan was in need of apprentices.

By now most of the cats had accepted them as well. Only a couple - Troutfur and Pebblefoot - didn't seem to trust them.

Stormstrike found the apprentices fun and appealing. Lichenpaw was a fine huntress, while Splashpaw had excelled in speed and fighting. Splashpaw's lithe body allowed her to move faster than her sibling. Lichenpaw was light on her paws, which naturally led her to hunting fish or water voles.

"Maybe they'll come see us," Splashpaw mewed when she shook mud off of her pelt. "I've always wanted to see Twolegs."

Lichenpaw's eyes widened in dismay when Troutfur let out a furious growl. The pale gray she-cat had been sitting near the fresh-kill pile, grooming her sleek fur. "Once a kittypet, always a kittypet," she hissed under her breath.

Mistystar let out a sigh and shook her head during the exchange of words. "Sooner or later she'll have to learn," she muttered.

"The warrior code forbids us form accepting kittypets or rogues into the Clan!" Duskfire growled.

A few cats were nodding in agreement. Rushtail and Mallownose exchanged wary glances before nodding as well.

"The Clan needs apprentices," Mistystar said coldly. "Are we going to turn down two fine young cats just for the sake of words that were not written?"

Even as she spoke Troutfur's hackles rose. Reedwhisker sent the young warrior a glare, making her calm down slightly. Mallownose padded over to Troutfur's side, followed quickly by Duskfire and Pebblefoot.

"Lichenpaw and Splashpaw are part of RiverClan," Mistystar meowed. "Whether or not you accept that, I do not care. You must not treat them like outsiders."

After her final sentence, the Clan dispersed into groups. One side appeared to be the accepted group, while the other gave the two apprentices vengeful glares. Splashpaw seemed unaware of the hostility among her Clanmates as she padded over to Stormstrike.

"Why are they always fighting?" she asked.

"Sometimes cats just don't like change," he told her calmly and gently. He wasn't Flowertail or Coppershine, who would have soothed them easily. Instead he tried to find the right words to calm her anxious sister down. "I think they're just jealous that you get to become apprentices."

"Oh." Splashpaw looked down at her paws, suddenly looking sullen. Than she gazed up at Stormstrike with her striking amber eyes. "I promised Mistystar I would defend the Clan with my life when I become a warrior. I owe her that much," she mewed.

Stormstrike was shocked by the wisdom in her voice. He looked down at her. She met his gaze, undaunted by his size.

"One day you and Lichenpaw will make fine warriors," he promised. "Maybe even leaders."

Now it was Splashpaw's turn to be surprised. "I doubt that," she murmured. "The Clan will never accept us, even if we became warriors. We're too different from them."

In a way she was right. Lichenpaw had a more exotic look to her than her sister, but they were both related. Splashpaw's muzzle was smaller than a RiverClan cat's muzzle. Even their eyes were different.

He wished that there was a way to change the minds of his Clanmates. They were all too willing to face a different warrior in battle, but they refused to accept a different cat into their Clan.

"Don't worry about them," he said. "One day they will accept you. After all, ThunderClan had accepted Firestar."

_Of course that had been under different circumstances_, he thought silently.

Splashpaw nodded, her eyes full of hope as she left to join Mosspelt for training. Silently Stormstrike prayed to StarClan that his Clanmates would accept Splashpaw and Lichenpaw. They were full of potential. Mistystar had seen that, so why couldn't they?


	8. Chapter 6: Discovered

**A/U: I wrote this chapter about three days ago, but I was waiting to see if I could get more reviews for the last. It's nice to know that people are really starting to take an interest to the story. Anywho, the poll is still up and running for those who have yet to cast their vote. There will be a character death in later chapters. I'm planning on writing a good twenty or so chapters for this book. Also, the Snowkit part of this chapter has been temporarily replaced by Feathernose. Please remember that I won't review until they reach sixteen.**

**Chapter 6**

Horror surged through Sablekit when he heard Snowkit's shriek of terror. He looked out of the nursery, only to see her spiraling out of the talons of a hawk. His eyes widened in dismay when he saw how the hawk screeched in surprise. Snowkit continued to spiral towards the ground, out of the hawk's grasp. Cats everywhere looked up in horror at the sight. Panic lit in his mother's eyes when she realized what was happening.

Sablekit nearly cried out when Snowkit landed on the ground with a sickening thud. Flamespeckle had been out on a border patrol during the time when she escaped from the nursery. He wouldn't know what was happening.

Feathernose streaked forward before any cat could move. Her pelt stood on end when she reached what appeared to be her daughter. Much to her dismay, Snowkit's body looked as though it had been broken into pieces.

"Oh, StarClan!" she wailed. "Why did you punish me like this?"

She was about to cry out again when the gentle touch of a tail calmed her down. Her blue eyes were dark when she turned to Ravenwing. He didn't speak. No words could be used to sooth the fear of a queen losing her kit. He only shook his head and leaned forward to sniff Snowkit's flank.

"I believe she will live," he told her mother. "But it will take time for her to recover from what has happened."

The queen looked like she was about to argue when Flamespeckle arrived with his patrol. Umberfur and Meadowlark looked on in shock when he let out a surprised mewl. Feathernose turned around to face her mate.

"She-she was out exploring when the hawk came," she stammered. Sablekit had never seen his mother so angry or fearful.

Normally Feathernose would have told him off for acting so shocked. Sablekit couldn't help but wonder if she was just taking out her anger and fear on his father. The young kit flattened his ears when he heard the pawsteps of Fernpelt. Her eyes were wide with shock and dismay when she realized what had happened.

Sablekit rolled his eyes at her. Fernpelt would sleep through a battle if she could. Her lack of enthusiasm towards the life of a warrior had always unnerved him.

Gently Ravenwing leaned forward once more and grasped Snowkit by the scruff. She was still unconscious as he carried her as carefully as he could to his den. Sablekit watched as they disappeared.

Now he was going to be alone in the nursery. His sister would be watched like the hawk until she recovered.

Unknowingly he too was being watched. A stray flicker of Sagewhisker, a white warrior, told Sablekit that he had seen his unusually long claws. Sablekit turned towards the older cat. His green eyes were wide with alarm when he stared at Sablekit's claws.

"F-Feathernose!" he gasped.

Before he could say more, Feathernose rushed forward to grab Sablekit by the scruff. He squealed in surprise when she tossed him into the nursery without hesitation.

"What's wrong with his claws?" Sagewhisker demanded. He glared coldly at Feathernose when Sablekit had recovered to watch.

"There is nothing wrong with him," Feathernose hissed. Her fur was fluffed up with outrage as more cats began to gather around the nursery.

Lionclaw peered around Feathernose, who had crouched in front of her son. His eyes widened as well when he caught a glimpse of Sablekit's claws. Suddenly it appeared as though the whole Clan had gathered around them. Feathernose continued to glare at Sagewhisker as he backed away fearfully. Only Sparrowstar seemed interested in the dispute.

"What is happening here?" he asked as he approached them.

"Have you seen Sablekit's claws?" Shadepool demanded. Her gaze was frosty when she glanced at Sablekit. He shivered under her cold glare. It wasn't the fear within her blue eyes that made him nervous. Rage also clouded her eyes as she looked at him.

"Yes, I have," Sparrowstar replied calmly. "Does any cat have a problem with them?" He looked at his Clanmates steadily. Even Sagewhisker looked down at his paws in embarrassment. "Sablekit is no different than Ivorykit or Blackkit. I will not have any cat treating him as such."

Shadepool let out a growl as he padded past her to meet Feathernose. She lowered her gaze as the SkyClan leader watched her.

"I want to see you in my den," he told her. "Fernpelt can watch him," he added when she was about to protest.

Feathernose bowed her head and was keen to follow. She didn't want to be reprimanded in front of the Clan by her leader.

Sablekit watched as she disappeared into his den. Fernpelt let out a snort of disgust when she looked down at his claws. Her eyes were narrowed with distrust.

_What's so different about me now_? he wondered as she glared at him. He was the same kit she'd seen growing up. No cat could change the fact that there was something unusual about his claws. Even he wasn't sure why they were so long. What terrified him even more was that they would continue to grow the angrier he got. He had discovered this back when Ivorykit had been making fun of Snowkit.

Somehow it felt as though his life was about to take a turn for the worse when Fernpelt looked away. He wasn't sure why she was afraid of him. Or why the rest of the Clan was. But one thing he did know was that it had something to do with his claws.

* * *

Feathernose ducked her head when she entered Sparrowstar's den. She was afraid of what he would say about her kits. All of her guarding and watching had done nothing to prepare her for what was about to come.

Sablekit and Snowkit didn't understand why she had kept them in the nursery for so long. They didn't know the Clan would be afraid of them. Feathernose had known all along that the Clan would act hostile towards them. Her worst fear had come true when Snowkit almost died at the clutches of that hawk.

Sparrowstar settled down in front of her on a pile of moss and feathers. His amber eyes read nothing when he met Feathernose's gaze.

"Why have you kept this a secret for so long?" he asked when she sat down as well.

"I...I wasn't sure what you would think about my kits," she responded quietly. "They have so much potential. Their father is one of the finest warriors in the Clan, and I'm just..." She closed her eyes and sighed.

Sympathy suddenly clouded within Sparrowstar's eyes as he began to realize where she was going with her explanation.

"Your kits are just like you and Flamespeckle," he murmured. "I can remember when you were kits yourselves. I was just the deputy than."

"Sparrowstar, I am sorry for keeping their...unusual abilities a secret. Sablekit doesn't want to hurt any cat, and Snowkit...Well, she's just a bit energetic is all."

"I understand that." Sparrowstar sighed and locked gazes with Feathernose. "I can't promise that the Clan will accept them. But I will do my best to make them feel at home."

All Feathernose could do was dip her head in respect. She knew that he was right. The Clan would never fully accept her kits just because they were a bit different. For generations cats had lived at the gorge, fending off rogues or rats that appeared too close to the border. They weren't used to change.

With a final flick of his tail, Sparrowstar signaled for her to leave.

Slowly she rose to her paws, unsure of what to say when Flamespeckle approached. She didn't know if he was angry or afraid of her. From the moment he'd seen her kits he'd acted hostile towards them. Now he really had a good reason to act that way.

"I knew there was something odd about our kits," he hissed when she lowered her gaze. "You should have told me sooner!"

"Flamespeckle I'm sorry," she murmured. "But those kits are my life now. I don't know what I would do without them."

"The entire Clan is going to hate them for being different," he spat. "You've hidden them for too long."

_He's right_, she thought sadly.

Perhaps if she had shown the Clan her kits sooner, they would have gotten used to them by now. But it was all too late. The Clan would never accept them.

Her kits were different, and there was nothing she or Flamespeckle could do about it.


	9. Chapter 7: Secret Meeting

**Chapter 7**

Sunlight filtered through the trees, bathing Coppershine's pelt. A warm breeze ruffled her fur as she followed Spiderleg through the thick-wooded forest.

Newleaf had arrived and was now in full swing. Coppershine enjoyed listening to the prey as it emerged from burrows after a long sleep. Watching squirrels as they chased each other around the trunks of trees often made her feel strangely happy.

She had gone on a patrol earlier with Spiderleg, Blossomfall and Foxleap. Blossomfall and Foxleap had gone ahead, while she remained by Spiderleg's side.

The long-limbed warrior was silent as he padded along an invisible trail.

Coppershine was just fine with the silence. She didn't find Spiderleg as appealing as Daisy did when he first met her. She still wondered how the two had ended up having kits in the first place.

_It must have been an accident_, she thought with a flick of her ears.

"I think the area is clear," Spiderleg meowed when Blossomfall had padded forward to meet him.

"Everything is quiet," she murmured with a dip of her head.

"Don't get used to it," Foxwhisker grumbled when he joined them. "I'm sure WindClan will be back to their old tricks soon enough."

"It's been awfully quiet," Coppershine admitted. She glanced towards the stream that ran through the forest. It was what made up WindClan's border.

She wondered if Rockfall would tell her what was happening. There had been no ambushes or scents along the border for several days now. Perhaps something had happened to Onestar. A prickle of worry coursed through her when she followed Spiderleg's patrol back towards camp.

The Clan itself had been fairing well since newleaf arrived.

With prey running so well the Clan was well fed. Even the elders weren't complaining as much as they normally did. Dustpelt had been quiet since he retired to the elders' den, and for once, Coppershine was grateful for his silence.

Shrewpaw and Timberpaw were busy practicing their fighting moves when Coppershine emerged from the thorn tunnel.

The two apprentices looked as though they were arguing over something. Shrewpaw was slightly smaller than his brother, but he was rough to fight with. Timberpaw on the other hand was more words than action.

"You're not going to be leader while I'm around," Shrewpaw snapped when Timberpaw dropped to a crouch in front of him.

Timberpaw bared his fangs irritably at his brother. "I'm going to be the next leader and that's final!" he snarled.

A look of amusement spread across Bramblestar's face as he watched from the Highledge. "It appears as though Graystripe has some competition," he purred when Coppershine came into ear-shot.

She stared at him in surprise. Bramblestar rarely came out of his den nowadays. When he did it was usually to address the Clan.

"They'll be apprentices for quite some time," Graystripe murmured from beside the fresh-kill pile.

His muzzle had changed from gray to silvery white over the past couple of moons. Coppershine had never thought of Graystripe as an old cat. But now as she looked at him her mind was swiftly changing.

It wouldn't be long before he joined Dustpelt and Sandstorm. The three of them had been denmates for the longest time back in the old forest, according to Lionblaze.

Coppershine blinked as her Clanmates milled about the clearing. Hazeltail purred and rubbed Lionblaze's muzzle with hers. Ashkit's mewling could be heard from the nursery as he sucked from Ferncloud's belly.

She let out a sigh of boredom. Normally a day like this wouldn't have bored her. But she wanted to meet with the other cats who were Marked.

They had agreed to meet every half moon like the medicine cats did. It was a risky move, because the medicine cats could see them. Rockfall had found a good spot near a dip in the land where they were hidden by shrouds of ferns and brambles. Most cats wouldn't have been able to see them unless they had a keen nose.

"I can't wait for the next Gathering," Batwing mewed. He sat beside his sister, Silverstripe. The two of them were close for siblings, and now they appeared closer than ever.

"You just want to see Streamfur again," Silverstripe purred. She nudged him playfully, causing him to grunt in surprise.

"No I don't!" he protested.

Coppershine purred along with Silverstripe as he flattened his ears in embarrassment.

By the time she had chosen a vole from the fresh-kill pile, the sun was beginning to set. Dark orange rays began to spread across the sky.

She stared up at the sky longingly when she saw a kestrel flying through the air. Times like these made her wish she could travel like a bird. True she could change into any animal she wanted, but she could easily lose herself.

The thought was a terrifying one. She wanted to remain as a cat and that was final.

The dark ginger warrior rose to her paws and padded towards the camp entrance. It was time to leave before another cat noticed her. Most of the Clan was busy working on dens or sorting prey in the fresh-kill pile.

"Where are you going?" Thornclaw's questioning mew made her wince inwardly.

_I should have thought about the guards_, she thought. He would never let her leave unless she had a good excuse. Obviously telling him that she was on a patrol would seem a bit too unreal.

"I...I was asked to go hunting," she murmured in a lowered voice.

Thornclaw looked at her steadily. At first she wasn't sure he would buy her lie. Than he shifted from one paw to another.

"Very well," he replied eventually.

Coppershine's fur prickled in relief when she he stepped to the side, allowing her to pass. She dipped her head respectfully to the senior warrior.

Thornclaw may have always acted a bit stoic, but he knew what he was doing. Coppershine had a feeling that he would soon know what was going on.

Her paws moved across the undergrowth carefully as she followed the path Rockfall had shown her. His fondness towards ThunderClan cats was nothing but a hoax, according to her brother. All he wanted was revenge on what had happened to his sister, Goldenpaw. She'd never met Rockfall's sister, but she knew that he didn't blame her for Goldenpaw's death. He only blamed Leafpool, who had been banished from ThunderClan by Bramblestar. Now she and Squirrelflight traveled across the land in search of territories for themselves.

Soon night fell upon the forest. Pale moonlight glimmered through the pines that were beginning to take over. Rockfall's meeting place was in the middle of ShadowClan territory. The fact that it did unnerved Coppershine a little.

Stories had been passed down of ShadowClan warriors who were the most vicious of all cats. She knew that most of them weren't true. But there were a few that had happened once.

She squinted her eyes when muffled sounds began to spread through the trees. Coppershine blinked. Those were the sounds of Rockfall and Flowertail.

"...Tales are becoming reality," Flowertail murmured when Coppershine approached.

"What happens if they do become reality?" Rockfall asked.

Coppershine ducked her head and padded forward, nearly bumping into the WindClan warrior. He hissed in surprise until he realized who it was. Rockfall blinked and nodded to the dark ginger warrior.

"Greetings Coppershine," he meowed.

"Hello Rockfall," she replied with a dip of her head.

She was slightly annoyed by the arrogant tone in his voice, but she chose to ignore it. Flowertail only flicked her tail in greetings.

Coppershine looked down at her paws in disappointment by the medicine cat's exchange. She wished that Flowertail would forgive her. The ShadowClan cat had yet to speak to her since their last exchange on the border.

An awkward silence fell upon them as the moon began to rise. The air was still cold, despite the fact that newleaf was around.

Suddenly the snap of a twig caused every cat to look up warily. Coppershine narrowed her eyes when she saw a dark shadow moving through the trees. It looked muscular and well built. The rich scent of RiverClan told her that it was Stormstrike.

Each time she saw him her heart beat a little faster. Coppershine wasn't sure what this feeling was. Something told her that she was too young to understand.

"Stormstrike, it's good to see you," Flowertail purred when he became more visible.

"I had a hard time getting out of camp. Mistystar wanted me to join her on a patrol," he told them as he entered the small den.

"Thornclaw was guarding the entrance when I left," Coppershine murmured.

Stormstrike blinked sympathetically towards her. Flowertail let out a sigh and met his gaze.

"We need to talk," she meowed. "When I was speaking with Hawkflash, she told me about cats who were similar to us. Cats who had the power to save or destroy the Clans. I wasn't sure if what she said was true. We have to save the Clans, no matter what."


	10. Chapter 8: Flowertail's Decision

**A/U: Prin Pardus told me how to get past the stupid error page that has been taking over fanfiction. If you go to your story page and click on a story, replace 'properties' with 'content'. It works perfectly fine and ends all frustration! Anyways thanks for reviewing! I've finally reached twenty reviews, which means I may end up with more than the last story. I'm sort of hoping I do.**

**Chapter 8**

"What do you mean save the Clans?" Rockfall asked after Flowertail had finished speaking.

Her heart was still racing as thoughts of Hawkflash's story coursed through her mind. She knew that it was only partially true. The Clans would never fully accept them because they were different. She just wanted to reassure her Clans that they would not destroy the Clans like they feared.

"I mean...we might have to leave, after all of this," she murmured. Her voice became a soft whisper. She was afraid of what Rockfall or Stormstrike would say. Coppershine would go along with anything she said. The dark ginger warrior always agreed with her out of fear for their friendship. "The Clans aren't going to accept us once they find out how powerful we really are. They never accept cats who are more powerful than them."

Stormstrike stared at Flowertail in dismay, while Coppershine only shook her head. "But didn't they accept Lionblaze and Jayfeather?" the RiverClan warrior asked. "Along with Dovesong too."

"Yes, ThunderClan accepted them, but they still get angry glances from the other Clans," Coppershine told him. "Sometimes I wonder if they'll ever be accepted."

"But they saved the Clans from the Dark Forest!" Stormstrike growled.

"That doesn't mean they should accept them." Coppershine suddenly looked at him with worried green eyes. "Lionblaze never told me he felt uncomfortable about the way the Clans talk about him or his brother. Maybe he really does."

Flowertail flicked her dappled tail for silence. Rockfall suddenly rose to his paws and glared at her. "Who died and made you leader of this meeting?" he demanded haughtily.

When Flowertail met his amber gaze, he looked away with an angry hiss. She knew he was worried about their future. She too was worried. Hawkflash's story sounded so similar to their story. Somehow it felt as though the Clans had faced them before, but in a different age.

Tonight she would have traveled to StarClan with Hawkflash. But Flametail had already told her that StarClan would not accept them either. StarClan had turned away from the Marked the moment they were born. Flowertail knew that they were afraid of what the Marked could do to them. They didn't want to hold responsibility for what the Marked might do to the Clans.

_They're nothing but a bunch of cowards_, she thought with a flash of her teeth.

"So we're just supposed to leave than?" Coppershine asked quietly after silence had fallen upon them. It felt strangely awkward to speak to Coppershine on her own. Flowertail nodded and let out a grim sigh.

"Sooner or later we will be forced to leave," she meowed. 'The Clans will either chase us away, or we will choose to leave. I'd rather leave on our own, so the Clans don't have to suffer from our disappearance."

Coppershine nodded in agreement. She too felt terrible about leaving the Clans. Flowertail could feel the sorrow emanating from her. Rockfall only felt a bitter tang as he thought of his dead sister, Goldenpaw. Stormstrike was determined to keep his friends at peace. She was surprised by the sense of loyalty within him. Most cats would have fought to stay behind. He seemed to be more than happy to leave the Clans behind.

The ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice rose to her paws. It wouldn't be long before Hawkflash returned from the Moonpool. She was worried that the Clan would begin to wonder where she was. Rockfall snorted and lashed his tail.

"This is stupid," he grumbled. "Why should we have to leave the Clans just because they're afraid of us?"

"Do you want to feel responsible for their deaths?" Flowertail shot back.

When Rockfall didn't complain, Flowertail turned away. Coppershine began to pad away from the group, back towards ThunderClan territory. A deep sense of longing clouded the young warriors' thoughts. She wanted more than anything for Flowertail to forgive her.

The dappled tortoiseshell suddenly moved forward towards her former friend. She too wanted to restore the friendship they had formed. Loyalty towards her Clan could be forgotten as long as they were leaving.

"Coppershine, I forgive you for trespassing," Flowertail murmured when Coppershine had met her gaze. Coppershine's eyes widened in surprise as Flowertail stared at her. A guilty feeling had clenched Flowertail's heart when she saw the look within Coppershine's gaze. "I don't want to stay angry with you, especially if we'll be working together. I let loyalty to my Clan get in the way of our friendship, and that was...wrong." She swallowed after finishing the last sentence.

Her loyalty to ShadowClan had remained untouched until now. She had lived her entire life knowing that ShadowClan would come first. Yet Coppershine's friendship somehow felt more important than ever.

Rockfall and Stormstrike were busy talking to each other while Flowertail waited for Coppershine's reply. It felt unnerving knowing that they would be leaving the Clan.

For the last couple of moons she had seen terrible dreams of her Clanmates falling under the claws of enemy cats. The last thing she didn't want was for anything to happen to her Clan.

"I was hoping you would," Coppershine meowed after heartbeats of silence. "I was only following orders. Bramblestar would have had my fur if I didn't listen."

Flowertail understood how she felt. If Rowanstar had told her something that had to be done, she would have done the same. Now they had an understanding of what had happened two moons ago.

"When should we leave?" The was Rockfall who spoke up.

_I never thought of a leaving time_, Flowertail thought. She wondered if leaving now would be a good thing. Than she quickly pushed the thoughts away. Leaving now would only make the Clans worry for their Clanmates. Hawkflash would know what had happened. The medicine cat already knew about their secret meetings.

"We should leave once greenleaf arrives," she decided out loud. "That way the Clans will be in full swing, and won't miss us."

Coppershine and Stormstrike looked at each other uncertainly. "What if we...fall in love?" Stormstrike asked.

Flowertail cocked her head in confusion. A look of surprise flashed within Coppershine's eyes at his question, but she ducked her head before Rockfall could notice. Stormstrike looked away as if he felt embarrassed by his question.

"I'm sure you won't," she replied. "But perhaps if you _do_ fall in love, you can ask the one you've fallen in love with to come with us."

Rockfall flashed her a look as if he thought she was wrong. She already knew that he didn't have feelings for other cats. Unless he had been keeping them secrets.

The four of them nodded in agreement after mulling over their decisions. Flowertail glanced towards the lightening forest. The sun was beginning to rise above the trees. Morning was coming. Soon the rest of ShadowClan would be awake and practicing with the apprentices.

Flowertail waved her tail goodbye to her companions as they all headed to their own territory. She checked to make sure that no other cat was around before marking the clearing with her own scent. Cats from ShadowClan had a keen scent of smell. They could easily detect the other scents found within their meeting place.

When she was finished she returned to ShadowClan camp before any cat would notice her disappearance. Only Hawkflash would know where she was, and the medicine cat kept her knew to keep her tongue. The sun had almost fully risen by the time she returned to camp. Her jaws parted in a yawn as she crept towards the medicine cat's den. Only a few cats were out.

ShadowClan cats were known for their night patrolling and hunting. Most slept during the early morning and became active later in the day. Only apprentices and their mentors were active no matter what time of the day. She could still remember coming out at night as an apprentice with Tawnypelt to battle practice.

_Those will be nothing but memories by the time I leave_, she thought as she curled up in her nest. The last thought left her mind reeling as sleep took over. No longer would she be a medicine cat apprentice of ShadowClan. Instead she would become a rogue, along with the other cats who had been Marked at birth. That would always be their destiny.

* * *

**A/U: This story is a bit odd. I'm sorry if it got confusing for you to read. But enough of my rambling. I'm going to keep giving hints that Coppershine has a secret crush on Stormstrike, which she does if anyone hasn't noticed. Please remember to leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 9: Deathly Dreams

**A/U: This chapter is rather long. I'm quite pleased about that. I'm sorry for the delayed update, but I've been busy working on newer ways of writing. Hopefully this is enough to satisfy your need for more :D Oh, and thanks to all who have reviewed! Don't forget to vote on the poll, it will be up until the end of March.**

**Chapter 9**

Light filtered through the brambles that Rockfall padded through. He could feel their thorns scraping his skin. Worry had begun to settle down on him as he watched Onestar's last life slowly ebb away. It was the day after Flowertail had announced the Marked should leave. Now he was heading towards the sight where Goldenpaw had been buried.

Memories of their times as apprentices coursed through him. Goldenpaw would never become a warrior like she had dreamed. She would never pass on her genes to WindClan like their mother. It left a bitter tang in his tongue as he spoke her name in soft whispers. Never before had he felt so lost without her. Even when there were times when they didn't get along. Just before she died they had been angry with each other.

_Now I'll never tell her I'm sorry_, he thought with a guilty shake of his head. Soon he reached a patch of ground that looked as though it had been freshly dug up. He could even smell his sister's scent as he opened his jaws.

He came to this sight when he couldn't think properly. The young WindClan warrior was well aware that his Clanmates would be searching for him.

Rockfall sighed and lowered his muzzle to touch his sister's mound. Nothing could replace his sister. Not even Heathertail, who had gotten over it within the next day.

. . .

The sun was beginning to set by the time Rockfall returned from his fruitless vigil. Most of the Clan was beginning to settle down for the night. Gorsetail watched as her kits tumbled out of the nursery, one by one. Thistlekit, the largest of the two, let out a squeal of surprise when he nearly plowed into Rockfall. Smokekit mewled when she stepped on her brother's tail. The two siblings looked up at Rockfall in shock.

"It's the monster!" Thistlekit wailed loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Lets get him!" Smokekit mewed after her brother had risen to his paws.

Rockfall grunted when she ran into him at full speed. Thistlekit was about to do the same when their mother emerged from the nursery.

"That's enough you two," she warned them. "I'm sorry if they caused any trouble," she added to Rockfall when they scampered away.

He blinked at her, than looked around when he felt the stares of his Clanmates. Whiskerfur looked like he was sneering at Rockfall. Furzeleaf and Emberfoot both glared pointedly at the young warrior.

"It's alright," he told her. "Kits will be kits." He shrugged as though nothing had happened.

Nothing could stop the vengeful glares of his Clanmates. They were both angry and afraid of him. None of them wanted to say it out loud. That was what really hurt him. He glanced around as cats looked up from the kit's noises.

"How's Onestar?" he asked when Gorsetail had herded her kits into the nursery.

The pale gray queen suddenly looked crestfallen. She looked towards the den where Onestar slept.

In order to prevent sickness, Kestrelflight had told Onestar to stay inside a comfortable den. The WindClan leader had protested immediately against it. But soon he gave in to Kestrelflight and settled into the cave.

After seasons of leading WindClan, the leader was beginning to look more frail than ever. Rockfall had known all along that Onestar only had a single life left. Most of the Clan thought he had two.

"Kestrelflight thinks he won't last the night," Gorsetail sighed. "Weaselfur will make a good leader though. Crowfeather wasn't meant to be our leader."

An angry glint lit her eyes as she thought of the former WindClan deputy. Crowfeather had fled when he discovered Leafpool returned to ThunderClan. After finding out that Bramblestar had sent her away along with Squirrelflight, that was when he left. Most of the Clan had already forgotten about Crowfeather.

"I just hope the other Clans don't take advantage of us," Rockfall murmured.

It was a difficult choice to leave the Clan at such a time. With one less warrior they could suffer traumatically. ThunderClan cats could easily defeat them in battle if times were lean. He had seen Coppershine fight, and she was skilled even for her age.

"They won't." Both cats looked around until they spotted Weaselfur. His ginger fur was well groomed, and his green eyes were sharp as he met their gazes. "I won't let the Clans take advantage of us. Not like Onestar or Tallstar did. There will be no strong bond between WindClan and ThunderClan."

Rockfall shivered at the intensity of his voice. Weaselfur had always been aggressive towards ThunderClan. The older warrior knew the past they shared with WindClan. How Firestar had gone to Twolegplace to bring them back to the forest. Of how Tallstar had believed so in Firestar. He had always wondered why Tallstar would have relied on Firestar so much. In a way he sort of understood now. Without Firestar's arrival WindClan would have never returned to the old territory.

Memories of those stories continued to course through his mind as Weaselfur turned to leave them. The WindClan deputy seemed to notice the vacant look within Rockfall's eyes. He only cared about the future of his Clan, and not the thoughts they shared.

The brown and black warrior suddenly shook his head when he realized that Gorsetail had left him as well. He could hear her kits mewling about him from the nursery. They were worried about what he could do to them as punishment. A smirk spread across Rockfall's face as he imagined the horror Thistlekit had felt when he tumbled into him.

He let out a sigh and padded towards his nest. Heathertail had already curled up, ready for a good night sleep. Nightcloud and Yellowtail were on guard duty for the night. Both stood on a tall boulder that overlooked the moor. The moon was beginning to rise as he curled up beside his mother. This could be their last night together and she would never know until it was too late.

Wind howled above Rockfall as sleep began to ensue. Wariness had pricked at him since the previous morning. The scents he had caught while on patrol with Harespring and Heathertail. He had begun to recognize the distinctive scents as Nightcloud's. She was constantly rolling in patches of catmint or anything that would hide her scent. Something that Rockfall wasn't used to.

Soon enough sleep took over. Exhaustion had settled in faster than Rockfall imagined.

Now he knew that he was dreaming as he padded through the forest. Bright sunlight filtered through the trees, warming his pelt. The familiar scents of his Clanmates filled his lungs as he opened his jaws to taste the air. Rocks and open cracks of earth could be seen as Rockfall moved through the thick undergrowth. Freshly grown chives and other wild grass touched his pads.

"Rockfall." The young Marked cat skidded to a halt when he heard the voice. It was a soft whisper in the breeze. His ears pricked forward when the voice came again, this time louder. "Young warrior. A great destiny you face."

Rockfall looked around warily. He wasn't sure who was speaking. He could sense there was another presence amongst him. A cat was watching him from the undergrowth.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"My name does not matter." Rockfall gaped in surprise when a tortoiseshell emerged from the bushes in front of him. Her eyes were a piercing red. She looked like nothing he had ever seen before. "I see you noticed my eyes," she added with a purr of amusement. "My Clan noticed them as well, and for my unusual eye color I was banished."

"What...Clan were you from?" Rockfall asked. He was still wary about her. She didn't look like a cat from StarClan. Her fur didn't gleam with starlight like Flowertail had described. Instead it was glossy from a good grooming.

"I was from your Clan," she explained with a sigh. "Back in the ancient days cats didn't believe in the Marked. They were afraid of us. Which is why we chose to leave."

"We? You mean there are more?" Rockfall stared at her skeptically.

"Yes," she nodded. "There were many others before me, in fact. The Marked have always existed. The Clans sought out their powers to use them as weapons. It resulted in many battles, and many deaths." Her eyes clouded with sorrow as she thought of something that must have happened to her. "When we retaliated against the Clans, they banished us. I was part of the rebels who fought against them."

"What happened to them after the battle?" Rockfall leaned forward as curiosity slowly sank in. He wanted to know more about the ancient Marked, and where his own origins laid. Perhaps he could understand his own powers by knowing more about them.

"We were banished. I, along with four others fled towards the mountains. Two of our group died. I an another were the only survivors." She let out a longing sigh. "Not that it matters. The Clans will not accept you either, and we have been chosen to guide you through these times."

Rockfall nearly choked in dismay. He knew how difficult it would be for the Clans to notice their disappearance. But to know that they wouldn't care hurt even more. The she-cat blinked in at him sympathetically when she noticed his look of fear.

"There is no need to fear us," she murmured softly. Her words weaved around him like velvet. "I have the gift to persuade a cat into doing anything I desire. That is why my Clan banished me. They were afraid I would betray them."

"What is...your name?" He was almost afraid to ask. Somehow he had a feeling it would be bone-chilling.

"My name is Redeyes," she replied. "I prefer being called Red though," she added when Rockfall stared at her in surprise. "My mother wasn't exactly sane when I was born..." She broke off when a loud noise erupted from the undergrowth. "You must wake up!" she suddenly hissed. "Don't think about us while you are awake. The Clans will begin to suspect that something is wrong."

The WindClan warrior nodded after she finished speaking. Soon the world around him began to fade into darkness. He was sent once again into the dreaming world. Something he felt a surprising longing for.


	12. Chapter 10: Leaving

**A/U: This chapter has some major spoilers for the third book. I'm not sure if you guys will see it. Anyways, I'm hoping to get more than one review. Last time I only got one review, and that reviewer was Spottedstar of ShadowClan. You receive a Snowkit plushie!**

**Chapter 10**

Worry pricked at Stormstrike as he followed Mistystar towards a pile of sand. Two days had passed since the meeting with his friends. Now they were preparing for their departure, something he never expected to look forward to. Mistystar had been skeptical at first when Stormstrike told her what was happening. She still believed in him, which had always been a surprise. Yet even as he watched his Clanmates he knew that they would never trust him.

The river trickled away as they padded towards a secluded area. None of the Clan dared come here when Mistystar was around. This was where she came to think. Even Mothwing had claimed it to be one of the best places to think.

"You're really leaving, aren't you?" Mistystar asked when she settled down on a moss covered log. Her tail dangled as she crouched in front of him. Pale blue eyes were dark with sorrow as she looked at him.

"I don't have another choice," he told her. "Half of the Clan doesn't trust me. I doubt they ever did, or ever will. They're afraid of me." He shuddered when he imagined the glare Troutfur had given him. She was one of the money cats in RiverClan who looked at him with disdain. Many of them were afraid of what he could do to him. That was what Mistystar had always told him. "They shouldn't have to live in fear just because of me," he added when Mistystar stared at him in surprise.

"Stormstrike, when I took you on as an apprentice, I knew that you would make a fine warrior," she meowed. "I knew that the Clan would never trust you, but I believed in you. I knew that one day you would defend the Clan no matter what."

Stormstrike let out a bitter sigh as he pictured their first apprentice ceremony. The shock on his face was still humorous.

"None of that will matter once I am gone," he growled determinedly. "I'm going in a few days, along with the other Marked. We've made our decision, and that's final."

Mistystar stared at him in shock, but he turned away before she could say anything else. He knew that she would miss him. Mistystar had taken him on as her apprentice because she hoped he would prove the Clan wrong.

A bed of reeds grew around the base of RiverClan camp, concealing the cats that had begun to gather around the fresh-kill pile. The sun was steadily climbing the sky as sunhigh arrived. Stormstrike's belly grumbled with hunger. He wanted more than anything to eat with his sisters for one last time. Nightsong and Streamfur were busy chatting about going on patrols tomorrow. Neither seemed to notice the sorrow that Stormstrike felt.

Nothing could replace the fact that he would be leaving them. Despite how awfully Nightsong had treated him in the past, the two of them had been getting along recently. She had begun to realize that if he became the future leader, he would name her as his deputy. Nightsong had always dreamed of becoming the leader of RiverClan. No cat could stand in her way as she proved herself over and over.

With Stormstrike's departure, she would finally have that chance. He let out a longing sigh and sat beside them as they quarreled over who would make a better deputy.

"I think I would make a good deputy," Streamfur murmured as she chewed into the flesh of her fish. "After all Mistystar said I was the bravest."

Nightsong snorted in disbelief at her sister's comment. "Bravest? Try the most gullible cat in RiverClan!" she hissed.

Streamfur suddenly bared her teeth at Nightsong. Stormstrike dodged to the side when Nightsong sprang after her sister. The two sisters rolled over the fish they had chosen as they quarreled over who was better. A few cats rolled their eyes in annoyance as they too leapt out of the way. They were used to Nightsong's constant jives that were thrown at Streamfur. The pair of sisters were always fighting over something.

"That's enough you two!" The two cats suddenly stopped when they heard Pebblefoot's stern voice. Their father padded towards them, eyes gleaming with anger. "I would have expected better out of you, Nightsong," he added to the larger she-cat.

The black and gray warrior bent her head as Streamfur scrambled away. Stormstrike padded towards him, earning a couple of hisses from Troutfur and Duskfire. He ignored them as his father met his gaze.

"This is why Mistystar won't give either of you apprentices," Pebblefoot continued to scold them. "Act like a warrior and eventually you will have an apprentice of your own."

"I don't think that's possible," Petalfur purred when she joined her mate. "Although Stormstrike would make a good candidate," she added as she looked at her son.

"Don't get your hopes up," Nightsong muttered under her breath.

Stormstrike was about to open his mouth to object when Petalfur cuffed her daughter over the ears. Nightsong shuffled her paws in embarrassment as the whole Clan watched. Her ears flattened when Petalfur met Stormstrike's gaze.

"Something is bothering you," she murmured after a couple of moments of silence.

"I haven't told you what I told Mistystar," Stormstrike mewed as he imagined the look of dismay on his mother's face. That got their attention. Even most of his Clanmates had begun to gather around him as he explained what was going on. Their curiosity was beginning to unnerve him. "I've decided to leave, along with the other Marked."

He swallowed hard when no cat spoke. Petalfur's face had changed from pleased to shocked in less than a heartbeat. Pebblefoot tilted his head in confusion, while Nightsong only lashed her tail in annoyance. Only Streamfur seemed unaware of what was happening. She was oblivious to everything that happened around camp, so long as she got her way.

"Leaving?" Petalfur murmured. Her voice almost became a squeak of surprise. "But why? Why leave with the other Marked?"

"Face it mother," Stormstrike growled. "No cat is ever going to fully accept us. We're too different, and they're terrified of what we could do to them. Honestly I wouldn't blame them for chasing us away." He was surprised by the ferocity in his voice. All he really wanted was for his mother to understand what this meant to him. Right now his friends were more important than his Clan.

"We've accepted you." Stormstrike turned around when he heard Hollowstorm's voice. The dark brown warrior glanced at his paws, as if he felt guilty for saying it. His ears flattened in shame when no cat followed his words.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, my son," Pebblefoot meowed when he approached Stormstrike. "You will always be a member of RiverClan in my eyes, no matter what any cat says."

Stormstrike bowed his head at his father's words. He could only hope and pray that Pebblefoot was right. Yet his heart was already torn between his Clan and one cat in particular. The real reason behind why he was leaving. No cat in RiverClan could discover the truth behind his departure. Not even the medicine cats.

* * *

**A/U: There are some things that I would like to point out. If you read the bottom of this, than congratulations. People really do pay attention to author notes. There will most likely be three books in this series, and than I am going to focus on Heart of the Sun. After that I will probably start writing a new story when I get more ideas for it. Please remember to leave a review, as they are highly appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 11: Growing Ambition

**A/U: Here's the next chapter! I must say I like it better than my last four...Oh well. I think FF has finally fixed their problem. I've been checking out the 'My Stories' section, which seems to be working again. Don't forget to check it out yourself. Hopefully it is officially fixed. Anyways, on to the story!**

**Chapter 11**

Wind whipped past Sablekit as he slowly made his way back to the nursery. He had just finished visiting Snowkit, who appeared to be making a swift recovery. The talon wounds on her pelt were fading. Ravenwing had told Sablekit and his mother that Snowkit would return to the nursery within less than a moon. After that he had promised to discuss the matter of their unusual 'abilities', as their mother had called them.

Sablekit was still skeptical about his claws. Most cats avoided him now. Even Fernpelt kept a fair distance from him. She had only just given birth a few sunrises ago to a litter of three kits. Their names had yet to be revealed. When Sablekit had asked her what their names were, Fernpelt just snarled something in reply.

He let out a sigh as he joined his mother. She was busy grooming a patch of fur that had gotten dirty while she was out.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked when she noticed Sablekit's angry sigh.

"Why does the Clan hate us?" he demanded.

Feathernose stared at him in shock. Than she bent down to give him a quick lick on the forehead. "The Clan doesn't hate you," she purred. "Most of them are just jealous of your abilities. I'm even jealous."

_Yeah right_, Sablekit thought with a roll of his eyes. She was just trying to make him feel better.

"Dear, the Clan isn't used to your abilities yet," Feathernose went on. "Soon they will be. They will find something else to be afraid of." It almost sounded like she was trying to prove herself. If she was skeptical, than there really was no hope.

The young kit glared down at his unusually long claws. Why did he have to have these? What did they mean? He would never understand why StarClan would have chosen him to have the claws that SkyClan seemed to be afraid of.

Feathernose lowered to her belly and let out a sigh when she noticed her kits' anger. She longed for the day when he would understand why she had kept him in the nursery for so long. Her need to protect them had become overwhelming. Even Flamespeckle had been angry with her for keeping them tuckered away. Ravenwing was the one who had understood every ounce of protection she felt.

"I promise that you will understand," she murmured when she pressed her nose to his neck.

Her soft voice began to create a lull within Sablekit's mind. Wariness had taken over after he explored the camp all day. After his visit with Snowkit, he began to feel exhausted. Now, his eyes slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

A fierce pain had begun to erupt within Snowkit. She winced when she tried to wriggle out of her nest. The voices of her Clanmates could be heard outside. She knew that they were worried about her. But she also knew that if she woke up, she would be punished for sneaking out of the nursery. Out of fear she had pretended to sleep for most of the day. The sound of her mother pacing had made her went to cuddle against Feathernose.

_I bet most of the Clans knows about what happened_, she thought as she buried her nose into her tail. They probably thought she was a scared little mouse for staying in the nursery. Or they thought that there was no hope for her.

A voice within Snowkit told her that she shouldn't act like such a kit. The Clan would eventually forget about her latest accident. Soon she and her brother would be apprentices. Feathernose wouldn't be able to protect them as apprentices.

Just thinking about avoiding her mother's fierce protection made her ear's prick forward.

"How are you feeling?" Snowkit heard Ravenwing's voice in the background. She could imagine the horror he had felt when he watched his niece flailing in the air.

Ravenwing and Feathernose were related. Rockshade was Feathernose's father. Breezesong, who had been killed during a fight against rogues, had been Feathernose's mother and distant sister to Creekfeather. Snowkit found the whole thing rather confusing, yet she understood Ravenwing's worry for her. He cared about her because they were kin.

"My back hurts," Snowkit mewled when she wriggled from her nest. She opened her eyes slowly to see what was happening.

The den was cluttered with herbs. Her nest had been softened by feathers collected by the apprentices. Pale sunlight filtered through an opening above her as she looked up. Ravenwing himself was crouched over the body of a wren brought in from the fresh-kill pile.

"Yes, a fall like that would cause pain." Ravenwing flicked his tail as he mulled over the injuries Snowkit had endured. "Your wounds are healing though. I suppose you will want to leave once you've recovered."

Snowkit shifted a little in her nest. The movement caused her to wince in pain once more. She hated not being able to move around without feeling pain. All of her life had been spent chasing Sablekit around the nursery.

"Is Feathernose around?" she asked after deciding it was best not to tell Ravenwing her thoughts.

The medicine cat looked at her skeptically before answering. "She is watching over Sablekit," he replied with a swipe of his tongue. "Snowkit, you're lucky to be alive." Her eyes widened slightly when he met her gaze. "I've never seen a fall like that where a cat would live. Especially a kit."

"I guess I scared the hawk away," she murmured under her breath. She didn't want to admit that it was really her cold skin that had startled it enough to free her.

"When I tried rubbing your wounds with a wad of moss, it froze," he continued. "Nothing like that has happened before."

Snowkit let out a groan when she realized where he was going. He wanted to know what had happened. It was likely that he had already guessed how she escaped the talons of the hawk that had tried to take her away. The medicine cat was craftier than she thought.

"I've...always had that ability," she admitted after looking away from his sharp gaze.

Ravenwing leaned forward and was about to say more, but was stopped by the approach of another cat. Snowkit couldn't help but look at who had entered his den. It was Umberfur, a jet black tom with dark amber eyes. Blood seeped out of a wound that had been opened by what looked like claw marks. Ravenwing let out a sigh as he guessed what had happened to the young warrior.

"You got into another fight, didn't you?" He glared at Umberfur as the young cat sat down.

"It wasn't any of the Clan this time!" Umberfur retorted. "I got in a scrap with those rogues. This time they ambushed the patrol."

"They have always been causing trouble with us," Ravenwing murmured with a shake of his head. He sighed and picked up a couple of herbs that were scattered around Snowkit's nest. She quickly struggled out of the way as Umberfur watched curiously. "Chervil and marigold will work wonders on your wound," the medicine cat meowed through the leaves in his mouth.

He quickly chewed them into a pulp, which were than applied to Umberfur's wounds after a thorough look at them. Snowkit watched them with her head cocked to one side. She'd never been interested in Ravenwing or his work. But now she was beginning to notice how much the Clan relied on him.

_Would he be willing to teach me the herbs and their techniques_? she wondered as he finished applying the herbs. Umberfur winced when Ravenwing finished spreading the poultice. The black-furred medicine cat turned back to a pile of cobwebs gathered from cracks or surfaces where spiders slept. He returned to Umberfur's side and wrapped the cobwebs around his wounds to prevent more blood loss.

"Make sure you come back if your wound gets worse," Ravenwing told Umberfur as the warrior rose to his paws.

Umberfur nodded and left Ravenwing. Snowkit blinked as the den was left to themselves.

Somehow Umberfur's arrival had begun to spring a thought within Snowkit. Feathernose wouldn't like it if she couldn't have kits, but Snowkit didn't care. Her future depended on what decisions _she _made, not her mother. The thought sent a thrill of excitement through her as Ravenwing began to organize his cluttered den once more. She would become his apprentice. Soon the Clan would be forced to rely on her, rather than Ravenwing for healing needs.

* * *

**A/U: I think Snowkit's ambitious side is beginning to show itself. She does have a good heart though. Anyways, there is a new poll on my profile, so go check it out and vote! Please remember to leave a review, they're always appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 12: Last Goodbye

**A/U: Finally I got this chapter up. Thanks Spottedstar of ShadowClan for reviewing! You've reviewed every chapter in the story, and you get to have a Batwing plushie! Anyways, on to the story!**

**Chapter 12**

Tonight was the night. Coppershine shifted from paw to paw as she thought of what would be happening. She would leave her Clanmates. They didn't know what was happening between her or the other Marked cats. A feeling of remorse had been eating at her heart as she patrolled with her Clanmates for one last time. None of them were aware of the sharp pain she felt at leaving them behind.

Mousewhisker continued to sent-mark the borders like he always did on border patrols. This time they were checking the WindClan border. Scents had been detected by an earlier patrol. Now Bramblestar wanted to make sure that no cat was trespassing. He was worried that Onestar might be at his old tricks again.

Many moons ago the WindClan leader had tried to take the treeline that bordered WindClan. Firestar had been more than happy to give it up when Coppershine's father was an apprentice. But as after a while Onestar had grown bolder. Soon the WindClan cats had been trying to take more and more territory from ThunderClan. When Firestar had lost his last life, Bramblestar immediately went after the trees that bordered WindClan territory. Onestar had been furious by this, but by the time Bramblestar struck he had been on his third life. The WindClan leader had given up without much of a fight.

The forest itself was oddly quiet. Bright sunlight filtered through the leaves, bathing Coppershine's dark colored pelt. She was pleased to feel its warmth. It reminded her of the warmth her mother had given her as a kit. Hazeltail would not be happy about her departure, but at least she had Mallownose. Coppershine knew that her brother would keep Hazeltail happy. Even Lionblaze was beginning to pay more attention to Mallownose.

Cloudtail and Shrewpaw were talking to each other about practicing their fighting moves. Shrewpaw had been named an apprentice two moons ago, soon after Coppershine had become a warrior. The young tom was enthusiastic about his training, but he could be clumsy at times. Once he had been chasing after a squirrel, and ended up running into a tree after it climbed the trunk. His enthusiasm wasn't wasted on Cloudtail though. Coppershine could already see the makings of a fine warrior in him. She was grateful that Cloudtail could mentor such a fine apprentice.

_I'll probably never get that chance_, she thought as she followed Mousewhisker towards the stream.

Bramblestar didn't give apprentices to young warriors like Firestar had. Instead he gave them to seasoned warriors who knew what they were doing. When a young warrior was ready he would give them an apprentice. His tactic seemed to have worked for the moment.

"I don't know what that patrol was talking about," Mousewhisker muttered after lapping up a few drinks of water. "There aren't any WindClan cats around here. All I can smell is prey."

"Maybe the patrol already scent-marked the border," Coppershine suggested.

"Or those WindClan rats could be scheming about what to next," Cloudtail growled when he approached them. Shrewpaw bounced excitedly at his side, unaware of the situation. "I heard Weaselfur was named as Onestar's deputy, and you know how ambitious he is."

Mousewhisker's eyes widened in surprise, but Coppershine kept silent. She had already known this, thanks to Rockfall. He had explained to them that Crowfeather was banished from the Clans after searching for Leafpool. Many of the WindClan cats were still wary about his disappearance.

"We should tell Bramblestar this," Mousewhisker murmured. He glared across the moors, towards what he thought was the WindClan camp. If a cat was standing guard, they probably wouldn't notice. Coppershine almost grinned to herself at his foolish behavior. Someone might believe that he had gone mad. "He will want to know what is happening to WindClan. It might effect us."

Coppershine lowered her gaze when Mousewhisker turned around. She knew that he would want to know why she hadn't spoken up. To her relief though he kept silence as he led the way back to camp.

The camp itself was buzzing with activity. Warriors were working on their den to make room for more newcomers. Shrewpaw and Timberpaw weren't going to be the only apprentices. Ashkit was going to be named an apprentice soon.

She could see the little tom playing with Ferncloud's tail. The speckled gray queen purred loudly enough for Coppershine to hear.

Ashkit had been born under strange circumstances. No cat had expected his arrival, not even Jayfeather. Most of the Clan had been surprised by his birth. All except Dustpelt. It had seemed like Dustpelt knew what was happening all along. Coppershine had been shocked by Ashkit's arrival, especially when she considered Dustpelt's age. Now however most of the Clan had accepted the young kit.

Poppyfrost and Berrynose were sharing tongues by the half rock. The two cats looked content as they groomed each other. Cinderheart was pacing around the fresh-kill pile as she waited for someone to come out of the warriors' den. Coppershine guessed that she was going on a hunting patrol.

Mousewhisker had gone towards the Highledge, where Bramblestar stood. The dark brown tabby looked down at Mousewhisker as he explained what had happened during the patrol. A look of anger replaced Bramblestar's content expression after Mousewhisker finished his story.

"What's going on?" Mallownose asked as he picked up a small mouse.

"Mousewhisker caught the scent of a WindClan cat," Coppershine replied without thinking.

"Again?" Mallownose sounded annoyed. "When are they going to give up?"

"I doubt they ever will," she murmured when she met his amber gaze. "Weaselfur is now Onestar's deputy."

She wasn't surprised by Mallownose's reaction. Most of the Clan hadn't known about Crowfeather's disappearance, as she had thought earlier. Even Mallownose was unaware of what had occurred. She felt guilty for knowing what had happened before the rest of the Clan found out at the next Gathering.

"What?" Mallownose nearly choked on a piece of meat. "Why would Onestar name Weaselfur as his deputy? That mousebrained warrior is too ambitious for his own good."

"Yes, but he's a good warrior that WindClan needs," Coppershine told him.

Mallownose blinked at her like she had gone nuts. She only shrugged and padded away, unaware of other cats who had been watching them. Silverstripe was busy chattering with her brother who had returned from a hunting patrol. The small black warrior had returned with a squirrel in his jaws.

"Prey is running well now," Batwing meowed as he dropped to a crouch beside his sister. Rainleaf had been spending less time with the two of them. Since she'd disappeared from their lives, Batwing and Silverstripe had been getting closer towards each other. "I don't think we'll have to worry about empty bellies for a while," he added as he dropped his catch on the fresh-kill pile.

Coppershine hoped that he was right. She knew that there would be one less hunter to provide for them when she left. Worry had been stabbing at her belly all day. She didn't know how to say goodbye to her Clanmates. Or what they would think when she was gone. She wondered if they would even miss her with so many warriors in the Clan.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a pelt brush against hers. Coppershine turned around and blinked in surprise when she saw the small form of Jayfeather. He stared at her in the eyes, sending shivers down her spine as she watched.

"I think there's something you should be telling me or Lionblaze," he rasped after heartbeats of silence.

The dark ginger she-cat gulped when he turned towards his den. She didn't see Hollypaw inside like she had expected. Instead Lionblaze and Dovewing sat side-by-side. Both looked worried as she followed Jayfeather into his den. She couldn't meet her father's gaze when she sat in front of the two cats. Lionblaze shifted on his paws as Jayfeather joined them in a quick hustle.

"You were planning on leaving without telling us?" Lionblaze asked after Jayfeather sat down beside him.

Coppershine stared at him skeptically, until Dovewing ducked her head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Coppershine," she murmured. "I shouldn't have eavesdropped."

"Eavesdropped?" Coppershine stared at Dovewing in disbelief.

"We should have never told any cat," Jayfeather growled under his breath. "It looks like we now have no choice." He glared pointedly at Dovewing, as if he could actually _see_ her.

"Coppershine has a right to know," Lionblaze told him. "After all she is one of the Marked." He glanced at Coppershine in a guilty expression. "We...Have been keeping a secret from the Clan. One that should have been revealed the moment our prophecy was completed. But now it's too late."

"What Lionblaze is trying to say is, that you aren't the only one with powers," Jayfeather finished for Lionblaze. "We too were born with powers, above StarClan's will. Lionblaze has the ability to fight any enemy without getting harmed. Dovewing can hear farther than any cat could possibly believe. I can feel emotions and hear what other cats are thinking." Lionblaze and Dovewing looked uncomfortable as Jayfeather pointed them out. Coppershine was surprised that he took the lead. Normally her father would have been more than happy to take the lead.

"Wait...how is this possible?" she asked when Jayfeather met her gaze. She still felt strange when he stared at her.

"It sounds as impossible as your powers," Jayfeather retorted.

Coppershine bowed her head when Jayfeather glared at her. Dovewing met her gaze sharply. "Look, all we're trying to tell you is that you have a right to leave," she meowed. "You don't have to feel guilty."

"Feel guilty?" Coppershine stared at Dovewing skeptically. "Why would I feel guilty?"

Jayfeather scoffed angrily. "I know what you're feeling," he growled. "I think the entire Clan could figure it out if they decided to hang around you long enough. You're leaving the Clans, and you're leaving without telling anyone."

Lionblaze suddenly stepped forward, ignoring Jayfeather's hiss of annoyance. Coppershine held her breath when he touched her forehead with his muzzle.

"I will miss you," he murmured. "Hazeltail will as well."

Sorrow clenched at Coppershine's heart as she felt her father muzzle brush against her fur. This was the last time they would share tongues together. Hazeltail would never know what had happened to her daughter. Mallownose would find a mate with someone in the Clan later on. He wouldn't miss her.

"Tell Hazeltail that I will always remember her," she mewed.

Lionblaze nodded in agreement after they had pulled away. No cat would ever find out where she was going. And for once, she was grateful that everyone would be left behind.


	15. Chapter 13: The Quest Begins

**A/U: This chapter is short. Well, shorter than usual anyways. I'm not really good at writing about journeys, but I will give it a try. I just got the 3DS, which explains why it took me a little longer to update. Let me tell you, the 3DS is worth the money! If you're into that sort of stuff.**

**To Spottedstar of ShadowClan: I actually just realized that you hadn't reviewed all of the chapters ^^" But you can keep the plushie nonetheless. It's your to hug and cuddle with, unless you get scratched by it :D**

**Chapter 13**

Darkness shrouded over the forest, covering what undergrowth remained around the pine trees. Shadows danced along an invisible path laid out by scents. The felines were moving at a fast pace. Their pelts shifted and gleamed within the darkness of night. The scent of excitement and fear drifted through the trees as they continued to move.

A tortoiseshell with dappled fur skidded to a halt when they reached what appeared to be a small cave. The two other cats at her side stopped as well, fur bristling with anticipation. The tortoiseshell had turned around to face them. Her expression was grim as she met the gaze of a dark ginger she-cat with bright green eyes.

"This is it," she rasped.

"I'm worried about what will happen to the Clans," the dark ginger she-cat murmured.

The black and brown tabby didn't respond. Instead he gazed off into the distance, lost in thought. The tortoiseshell stared at him in confusion, until she realized what he was thinking of.

"Don't worry," she whispered in a gentle voice. "WindClan won't miss you."

She felt guilty for saying it. Yet most of her words were true. The Clans wouldn't miss the Marked if they left. In fact, the Clans had begun to fear that they would use their powers for evil instead of good. The ShadowClan medicine cat had known all along that this would happen. She just wished there was a way to make it easier for her friends. They felt more loyal towards the warrior code than she did.

"Where is Stormstrike?" the black and brown tabby growled. "He should have been here by now."

"Perhaps something held him back," the dark ginger she-cat replied.

Flowertail flicked her dappled tail in annoyance at their lack of faith within the RiverClan warrior. He was a strong minded cat. She believed that he would make a fine leader if they needed one. Rockfall however was strongly against her opinion. He wanted to lead them away from the Clans. Yet Rockfall didn't seem to understand the importance of leading the Marked. If a leader went bad, than the whole group would follow.

Coppershine's eyes flashed with worry, until the sound of a twig snapping caused all of them to look around warily. Anything could go wrong if another patrol found them. The other Clans might think that they were plotting against them.

A shadow fell upon them as the moon was revealed from the thick band of clouds that covered it. Flowertail's heartbeat quickened when she spotted a pair of yellow eyes gleaming in the darkness. Stormstrike didn't wait for any cat to call out as he stepped forward into the moonlight. His dark gray pelt gleamed silver as he looked at the small group. Flowertail blinked in surprise when she saw another cat with Stormstrike. It was a lean looking silver tabby, with pale blue eyes.

"I'm sorry it took so long to get here," he meowed as he approached them. The silver tabby followed at a slower pace. She looked uncomfortable under the stares of Flowertail and Rockfall.

"You didn't think we'd notice _that_, did you?" Rockfall muttered crossly. The silver tabby winced at his harsh words, but Stormstrike gave her a comforting flick of his tail across her shoulder.

"This is my sister, Streamfur," he explained. "She wanted to come with me, so I agreed that it was best."

"This journey isn't going to be easy," Flowertail pointed out. "Are you sure it's a good idea?"

Coppershine and Rockfall exchanged skeptical glances as Stormstrike let out a sigh. Suddenly Streamfur took a step forward, eyes gleaming as she met Flowertail's gaze.

"I've heard so much about you," she said. "Stormstrike told me about how you can use your powers. I...I want to be part of your story." She glanced down at her paws, as if she felt guilty about what she said. "I'm not very important to my Clanmates. Nightsong can take my place."

_Nightsong must be his other sister_, Flowertail guessed when Stormstrike glared at the mentioned name. She was surprised that he had never mentioned his other sister. Nightsong must have not been important to Stormstrike. He had mentioned Streamfur, but she never guessed that the silver tabby would be joining them. She was surprised that Rockfall didn't argue against Stormstrike's decision. Instead the WindClan warrior just narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Very well," she sighed after rising to her paws once more. "Lets get started."

The six cats began to make their way through the undergrowth. Greenleaf was still in full swing. The sounds of night predators and prey could be heard as they trotted along a hidden path. Coppershine stayed by Rockfall's side, while Streamfur remained at the end of the group. Stormstrike moved with confidence as he followed Flowertail through ThunderClan's territory.

"Do you know exactly where we are going?" he asked.

"We need to find a place where the Clans won't find us," she replied over her shoulder. "That way there aren't fights."

"I wish that our Clanmates could accept us," Coppershine murmured.

"We were never meant to stay at the lake," Flowertail meowed. "StarClan didn't approve of us, so why would they?"

Coppershine's eyes widened in shock. Rockfall's fur began to bristle in disbelief, while Stormstrike only shook his head. Streamfur just stared at Flowertail as though she had gone insane. Of course she wouldn't believe her. Streamfur had never heard about the dream Flowertail discovered. Flametail himself had told Flowertail that StarClan would never accept the Marked. He hadn't been angry with Flowertail for being Marked though. Instead he was sympathetic. It was Yellowfang who had been angry with Flowertail for visiting the cats of StarClan.

She let out a sigh once more as she led the way. She wasn't sure where they would go. The path laid before them was unpredictable. StarClan themselves had proven that by turning away from them. They wouldn't be a true Clan unless they had ancestors of their own.

Soon they came to the edge of the forest. Aspen trees grew around the edge, their thin trunks spiraling into the sky. The leaves of the trees covered Flowertail in darkness as she gazed out into the open fields. Ahead of them loomed the mountains, where the Tribe of Rushing Waters lived. Littlecloud had told stories of the ancient Tribe. Apparently they had helped the Clans reach the lake during their great journey.

Silently Flowertail prayed that the Tribe would help them. She didn't know what the mountains were like, but she did know that they would have to cross them. The Clans wouldn't follow the group across the mountains unless they were desperate. There was another motive to her daring challenge. It felt as though something was pulling her across the mountains. An unknown force was calling out to her. Flowertail had a feeling that her small group weren't the only cats marked with powers. There were other cats with great powers just like them. And soon they would be meeting those cats.


	16. Chapter 14: Rockfall's Dream

**A/U: I've purposely made this chapter longer. I wanted to add extra tidbits in here to make every reader happy. Currently I am working on another story idea that came to me; it's called the Brightest Star. Don't forget to check it out! Anyways, I hope this chapter will make the readers like Rockfall more :D**

**Chapter 14**

Paws skittered across the rocky slopes of the mountains as Rockfall followed Flowertail. He was moving beside Coppershine. Her dark ginger fur was fluffed out against the chill of morning. Rockfall shivered as a cold wind breezed across the slopes. He knew that they should have rested before continuing on their journey. Flowertail only wanted them to move on before the sun rose to avoid border patrols.

If a WindClan patrol caught sight of them, questions would be asked. Rockfall couldn't lie to his Clanmates. His Clan had known all along that he could control rocks or boulders. What they didn't know was that he had chosen to leave them.

Guilt washed over Rockfall when Flowertail started to climb over the rocky ledge. His paws stumbled over a smaller rock that was covered in tufts of grass.

Streamfur and Stormstrike padded side-by-side, pelts rubbing against each other. Rockfall glared at Streamfur. She wasn't Marked, so why was she accepted into their group? He would have chased her away the moment she was seen. Stormstrike only seemed to stay by her side because no other cat trusted her. Even Coppershine had avoided Streamfur the first time they had started traveling.

The former ShadowClan medicine cat suddenly skidded to a halt when she reached a rocky crevice within the mountain. Rockfall cocked his head to one side when she stood in front of the group.

"Everyone is getting tired," she murmured. "We should rest before we continue."

When the others nodded in agreement, Rockfall felt relief flood over him. His paws were numb from padding all night along the tough terrain. He knew that the mountains would be worse. The stories elders or senior warriors told him explained what the mountains were like. Jagged peaks would reach out towards the sky. Cats who had lived on the mountains for seasons had pads that had hardened.

_I wish we had those kind of pads_, he thought as he gazed up at the steep hill. Instead the cats around the lake had pads that were soft. The forest and moor didn't have the same roughness that the mountains had. They wouldn't be used to traveling across the mountain.

The WindClan warrior followed Coppershine into the entrance of the crevice that Flowertail had stopped in front of. Clouds gathered around the stars, circling the thin moon that touched the sky. Rockfall glanced at the sky one more time before his tail-tip disappeared into the den.

Inside the den it was warm, but it was also cramped. Rockfall felt his tail brush against Coppershine's pelt, and she hissed in surprise at the feeling. His ears flattened when he pulled it away. Streamfur and Stormstrike curled up together, avoiding the others. Flowertail slept on her own towards the back of the den. It took Rockfall a few moments to fall asleep. He was unused to sleeping inside a den, without the comfort of stars over his head. Soon though sleep began to take over, until his eyes drifted into the world of StarClan.

**. . .**

Wind roared across Rockfall's ears as opened his eyes. He looked around and blinked as an unfamiliar landscape stretched before him. The black and brown tabby stared around in shock when he realized that this was the moor he had grown up on. Instead of grass, trees covered it. Tunnels lined patches of the grass, twisting and curing across the territory. Rockfall narrowed his eyes when he guessed that this was a dream. Yet the scents he picked up were that of WindClan. Somehow though they seemed more ancient than the cats he was familiar with.

"I'm glad I could finally find you," came a rasping purr.

Rockfall whirled around, eyes blazing in surprise when he heard the voice. He looked around until he spotted an odd looking shape looming in the distance. It looked as though stars glittered in the shape's fur. The gleaming fur was brilliant against the sunlight.

"Oh, Rockfall," she purred again as she came closer. Rockfall's heartbeat quickened when he recognized her fur color. It was pale brown with black rings around her eyes. She gazed up at him with those bright amber eyes that had always melted his heart. "I've wanted to speak with you since...I joined StarClan," she continued to speak in the same manner.

"Goldenpaw," he managed to choke out. She looked at him lovingly and nodded. "I though I'd never see you again! D-does this mean I'm dead?"

Her eyes suddenly darkened. Goldenpaw sighed and shook her head, looking guiltily at the ground. "I'm afraid that StarClan would never accept you," she murmured. "They are afraid of what you could do to the Clans."

"Why?" Rockfall stared at her in confusion. "It's not like we've done anything bad. We're leaving the Clans."

"It's not just that." Goldenpaw flicked her tail tip as she spoke. It sounded like she was fighting something that had happened to her or StarClan. "They're worried about what might happen if you join StarClan. We've been...talking about what to do with the Marked." She paused for a moment. "They don't believe it is wise for you to join StarClan. They've...decided to create a new set of stars for your kind to walk on."

"New stars?" Rockfall could only somewhat comprehend what she meant by that. He realized that Flowertail had been telling the truth when she told them about her dream. She had warned them that StarClan would reject the Marked, and now he knew that she was right. "But if they don't trust us, than...how did you get to my dreams?"

Goldenpaw's tail lashed across the dried leaves and needles that covered the ground. "It wasn't easy," she replied. "I had to ask around before I could find the path that led to your dreams."

A sudden burst of anger pierced at Rockfall's heart as he imagined his sister walking around the grounds of StarClan. He could see her trying to figure out where to go, or who to speak with. The young WindClan warrior dug his claws into the ground at the thoughts that burned within him. Goldenpaw met his gaze and coughed lightly. Rockfall's shoulders sagged when he realized that he was letting his anger get out of hand.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way," Goldenpaw meowed calmly. "I wish there was more I could do."

Rockfall looked down at his paws, suddenly feeling more dejected than ever. He wished that she could be there with him in the living world. Now she was hunting with the cats of StarClan. They would never see each other again, even when he died.

"Someday we can figure this out," he whispered to his sister.

"I doubt it." Goldenpaw glared across the landscape. He could almost feel the anguish that she felt.

They had always been closer than most siblings. Before she had died, the two of them were inseparable. Rockfall had made a vow to make her happy no matter what happened to them. What had happened to the vow he made so many moons ago?

Rockfall was about to say more when she began to fade away. His heartbeat quickened when she was gone.

_We won't ever get to be together_, he thought gloomily. Suddenly his own dream was shattered by the sound of a cat moving around the den.

The WindClan warrior opened his eyes, blinking against the cold darkness that touched his pelt. He realized that someone was missing from their small group. Coppershine had left them. The spot where she slept was still warm.

Slowly and carefully Rockfall rose to his paws. Dawn was approaching as he emerged from the small den. Birds sang loudly to the sky that was turning pink from the rising sun. Wisps of clouds covered the sky itself as the wind blew them away.

He spotted Coppershine standing on a patch of moss. She was gazing up at the sky silently, tail flicking from side to side. She didn't speak until he was a pawstep away from her.

"I wonder what we will find in the mountains," she murmured.

"Probably nothing but stones and boulders," Rockfall replied, trying to sound more enthusiastic than he felt.

The last thing he wanted was for her to feel the same worry he felt. He was well aware of the Tribe that lived on the mountain. Flowertail had told them all about the stories that Hawkflash had told her.

"I'm just worried about what the Tribe will be like," she sighed. "Lionblaze told me that they're fiercely territorial, especially since the rogues took over part of their territory."

"Rogues?" Rockfall tilted his head in confusion. Flowertail had never mentioned them. But ThunderClan had spent more time with the Tribe than the other Clans.

Coppershine shrugged at his question. She turned around after he stared off into the distance. Rockfall was surprised that she had battered away his question like a falling leaf. Normally she would have been more than happy to answer any question. Now it appeared as though the almighty ThunderClan warrior was uncomfortable around him. Rockfall grinned at the idea as she padded back towards the den.

By now the sun had fully risen. Rockfall could detect sounds of prey in the undergrowth. He thought about hunting before he followed Coppershine, but quickly pushed it aside. Hunting would come later, when they were all hungry.

Flowertail was awake by the time Rockfall had returned. Her dappled pelt gleamed in the sunlight as she bathed in it. Rockfall had never noticed how pretty she looked before. Not until he had stopped worrying about Goldenpaw, and where she was now. She blinked when he approached her warily.

"Bad dreams?" she asked.

"I just decided to stretch out my legs before we left," he lied.

The ShadowClan cat tilted her head to one side, eyes gleaming with curiosity. She didn't press him though, much to his relief. Instead she glanced over her shoulder as Stormstrike padded out of the den. He looked around like he had missed something important. His pelt ruffled up against the cool breeze as he followed Flowertail's pawsteps. Coppershine sat further away from the rest of them. Soon Streamfur joined her brother, yawning as she shook out the wariness that had kept her asleep during the night.

"Shall we begin?" Stormstrike had asked the question. All of them looked at him as if he had gone nuts. Flowertail slowly nodded in agreement and rose to her paws. The others followed her movement, dragging on as best they could.

The mountain that loomed ahead drew closer, until suddenly Rockfall's paws scraped the rocky ground. Inwardly he groaned. He wasn't looking forward to the climb that would take them across the mountain. Something told him that the others felt the same way. Only Flowertail remained neutral as she led the way up the slope.

Their journey was really beginning. And Rockfall had the feeling that his was slowly coming to an end.


	17. Chapter 15: Redeye

**A/U: This chapter is unfortunately shorter than usual. But I'm glad to have written it, because Stormstrike is my second favorite character. I'm not letting anyone know who my real favorite is.**

****SPECIAL NOTE****

**I've deleted Brightest Star. This is because I realized that it was distracting me from my Marked series. I want to focus on this before I write any other stories. This will definitely be a trilogy, as I've posted on my profile. But I'm debating whether or not I post a sequel to the trilogy. What do you guys think?**

**Chapter 15**

Stormstrike was the first to feel the pain of the mountain. His paws felt raw as he scraped them against the cold, hard ground. Flowertail had been able to heal it before it got worse, but the pain was still there. He limped after the small group as they climbed towards the top.

The sky was a dull gray, and he could feel rain or snow approaching. He wasn't sure if rain was the best thing for them to suffer from. The mountain was already cold from the piercing wind that ruffled his pelt. Coppershine was shivering as she followed Flowertail at a slow and steady pace. Stormstrike thought he saw a look of fear within her pale green eyes. He didn't want her to be afraid of the mountain. Fear was what made a cat weak.

He could sense a feeling of agitation from Rockfall as Streamfur fell in beside him. Stormstrike was grateful that Flowertail had allowed his sister to join the group. But he had been mildly surprised when she decided to go with him. Streamfur had gotten along well with Nightsong. In fact the two were almost inseparable, from the way Stormstrike had remembered it. For moons they had spent their time trying to make fun of him. Streamfur had told him that there was nothing left for her at the lake. That the Clans were meaningless to her life.

"Are you okay?" he asked after limping over to her side.

"I'm fine," she replied with a gruff shake of her head. "I just...I never expected traveling to be this hard."

"Don't push yourself," he warned her. "If you need to rest let us know."

"Why should we have to do what she says?" Rockfall hissed as he tripped over a small rock.

"Because she isn't like the rest of us," Stormstrike snapped.

He was tired of Rockfall acting like the leader. It was Flowertail who had decided to leave. They all knew she could lead them to the safety of another home. Why couldn't Rockfall just admit that she was their leader? They wouldn't survive without her, and he knew it.

The WindClan warrior only lashed his tail and trotted ahead of them. Stormstrike let out a sigh and shook his head.

Streamfur shrugged as she followed the other three. Her brother continued to watch her. He felt an odd sense of protection over her that had never been there before. His instincts told him to keep an eye on her, despite her need for Independence.

Suddenly the rain began to pour harder than before. Stormstrike flattened his ears against the bitter cold feeling. Flowertail gasped when she nearly slipped against a smooth patch of rock. Stormstrike bounded forward, nearly knocking Rockfall over in the process to help her.

"I'm fine," the former medicine cat murmured after she had relaxed her muscles. "We should find shelter before the storm gets worse."

Before any cat could argue, Rockfall used his powers to create a cave that was large enough for them all to sleep in. Stormstrike was surprised that he had accepted her choice so easily. Normally he would have been the one to argue.

The former RiverClan warrior lashed his tail until it was swallowed by the darkness of the cave. The ground underpaw felt moist, but was dry enough that they wouldn't have to worry about finding nests. Stormstrike's paws felt as though they were about to fall off. He didn't know how long it would take them to get off of the mountain. What he did know was that their journey would take them longer than they realized.

He wrapped his tail over his muzzle. The fur along it warmed him until sleep overwhelmed him.

His dreams were far from peaceful though. Stormstrike blinked when he realized that he was back in RiverClan camp. The streams that trickled through the clearing sparkled against the sunlight that gleamed on them. He could pick up traces of his Clanmates, but none of them were around to greet him. The dark gray tom glanced around until he spotted a shadow flicker through the uprooted branches of a willow tree.

Stormstrike stared at the cat in surprise. Its fur gleamed with starlight like a cat from StarClan, but it was sleek like a cat from RiverClan. Pale amber eyes met shades of yellow as the cat watched his cautious approach. His fur was dusted with light brown spots, almost like Leopardstar's from Mistystar's stories.

"I was wondering when you would come," he rasped when Stormstrike stood in front of him.

"You were expecting me." Stormstrike didn't ask the question. Instead he stared at the stranger suspiciously. There was something oddly familiar about him. Than he let out a gasp of surprise when he spotted something within the cat's eyes. One flashed amber, while the other flashed a dangerous red. "You're Marked!" he gasped once more.

"You're not as weak-minded as I expected," the cat replied in a low purr. It sounded like claws scraping the ground, and Stormstrike flattened his ears against it. "Never mind that. I have called you here for a reason."

"Would you mind telling me your name first?" Stormstrike asked.

Something told him that there was more to this Marked cat than he wanted to know. For now he just wanted to understand why the cat had come to his dreams. And why he was teasing him with the bitter memories of Clan life.

"My name is Redeye," the cat replied. "I was named, of course, because the first thing my mother saw was the color of my eye. It opened before the other."

_This cat...It feels like I know him somehow_, Stormstrike thought with a shudder. _It's almost like we're one_. Another shudder raked his spine as Redeye stepped forward, nearly thrusting his muzzle against Stormstrike's.

"We _are_ one," he growled. "I was the Marked before you. Many seasons ago I was born. But my Clan never excepted me because of the Mark I bore. I chose to leave the Clan, as you have chosen to leave."

"Why are you telling me this?" Stormstrike demanded. He wanted to know more about Redeye, but the cat was also haunting his dreams. Was this how Flowertail felt when she was visited by cats from StarClan? His thoughts were rattled as the other Marked cat shook his head in disappointment.

"Your fear is understandable," he murmured. "I will leave until you are ready to face the truth once more."

Stormstrike opened his jaws to speak, but Redeye was fading already. He tried to reach the former RiverClan cat. The camp around him was suddenly disappearing, until it was swallowed by the darkness that quickly followed.

Once again Stormstrike was left in the den that Rockfall had created. His muscles were trembling as he stared at the cave wall.

A cat from StarClan had come to him. What's more, it was a Marked cat. Somehow, he and his friends made the right choice. And he had a feeling that was why the Marked cat had come to him in his dreams.


	18. Chapter 16: Apprentice Ceremony

**A/U: Sorry for the delayed update. But since I got no review yesterday, I was considering not updating until tomorrow. Than I changed my mind once fanfiction was finished fixing their problems. Anyways, please remember to review!**

**Chapter 16**

Two moons had passed since Sablekit and Snowkit were discovered to be Marked. The Clan had only just begun to recover from the shock that had spread quickly through it. Now the leader of SkyClan came to the nursery after Snowkit had made a full recovery from her wounds. What he told them made both of their ears prick forward in excitement. Snowkit had squealed and given a little bounce, while Sablekit only stared at Sparrowstar in shock.

"They are more than ready to become apprentices," he told their mother, whose tail had wrapped around them protectively. "The Clan needs apprentices like them."

"I don't..." Feathernose broke off when she saw the pleading look within Sablekit's eyes. Finally she let out a sigh and met Sparrowstar's gaze. "Very well. Just make sure their mentors are good to them," she muttered.

Sablekit wrenched himself out of his mother's tail as Sparrowstar left the den with a pleased expression. He knew that the SkyClan leader wouldn't give mentors to cats who were as special as him or Snowkit. Ivorypaw and Blackpaw had been named apprentices just a moon ago, while Talonclaw and Crimsonrise earned their warrior names just a couple of days ago. Sparrowstar was right to point out that the Clan needed more apprentices.

He spotted Lionclaw returning from a border patrol, with Flamespeckle, Cinderfoot, and Sagewhisker at his side. The four cats bore scratches on their pelts, and Cinderfoot limped as she was led to the medicine cat's den. Mewls of dismay echoed around the clearing as cats realized what had happened.

"What's going on?" Snowkit asked when she heard their cries of alarm.

"I think something happened to the border patrol," Sablekit replied over his shoulder. He could see her sitting in the cave entrance. She was afraid of going out. The hawk attack had forced her into the back of the cave, and he was somewhat grateful for that. Yet she wouldn't have been so keen to go exploring had Feathernose let them out earlier. So in a way, her injuries were really Feathernose's fault.

"We were ambushed by a group of rogues," Lionclaw grunted as more cats asked the same question. "They wanted to take part of our territory for their own."

"Rogues?" Fernpelt's eyes were wide with fear. Her belly was now bulging, and every cat knew it wouldn't be long before her kits came.

"What did they look like?" Sparrowstar had emerged from his den once more, and was now looking down at Lionclaw.

"They were big," he replied. "The leader, or what we thought was the leader, was a large cream colored tom with gray flecks on his muzzle. They smelled like the Twolegplace."

Alarm surged through the gathered Clan as they listened to Lionclaw's tale. Sablekit could only stare at him in confusion. How did he know about Twolegplace? The question was thought by others, but they were afraid to mention it.

Ravenwing emerged from his den with bundles of herbs in his jaws. He must have finished working on Cinderfoot as he began to spread a poultice over Sagewhisker's wound. The white warrior winced at the stinging touch, but let out a sigh of relief after he was finished.

"Everyone must stay calm," Sparrowstar meowed. "This is a matter that must be discussed amongst the senior warriors."

Without waiting for a reply, he flicked his tail for his senior warriors to follow. They did as they were told, though they seemed reluctant to leave. Lionclaw only glared at him through cold amber eyes.

_He acts like he's a senior warrior too_, Sablekit thought with a twitch of an ear. He wondered if anyone else noticed Lionclaw's strange behavior. Surely the Clan would have time to realize something was wrong? The young kit stretched out his back and padded back into the nursery.

Feathernose was busy grooming Snowkit, whose pelt was still covered in the herbs that Ravenwing had applied. She wriggled under her mother's tongue, and Sablekit let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. The queen looked up at her son through gleaming blue eyes. It was a look that told him he was next.

"I can't believe you two are going to be apprentices," she murmured after Snowkit had squirmed out of her mother's grasp.

"It'll be good for the nursery," Fernpelt snorted with a twitch of her whiskers. "They're getting too big for it, and I don't want them touching my kits."

Feathernose glared at Fernpelt, feeling a seething anger towards the younger queen. Why couldn't she just accept her kits? Most of the Clan had recovered from the fact that they were different. Sparrowstar had warned the Clan that they would not be treated differently just because of their unusual abilities. Sooner or later Fernpelt and the others would have to accept them. Sablekit and Snowkit would be warriors, whether the Clan wanted them or not.

* * *

Excitement coursed through Snowkit as she sat at her mother's paws. A day had passed since the rogues were discovered outside of SkyClan territory. Now Sparrowstar was about to call a Clan meeting for her apprentice ceremony. She and Sablekit had been accepted by the SkyClan leader, and that was what mattered to her.

_It better be worth spending two moons in the medicine cat's den_, she thought while gritting her teeth. Ravenwing had been the most boring cat to talk with. All he ever spoke of were prophecies and omens that he received throughout his apprentice training. When he had finished healing her wounds, he was shocked to find how cold her skin was. Snowkit had lied to him, saying that she felt cold.

Soon, the whole Clan found out about Snowkit's icy cold body. Even Sablekit had been discovered, though he could at least hide his powers. She was somewhat jealous of the fact that he could keep his longer claws sheathed while out in the open. He only used them when it was necessary, like the time when his sister was almost taken away by the hawk.

She shuddered at the memories of that day. Images of the horrified look on her mother's face still haunted her. Snowkit had refused to leave the nursery since the day she returned from Ravenwing's den. She wanted Feathernose to know that she was better at thinking than she had been before.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Rockpile for a Clan meeting!" Sparrowstar's commanding yowl suddenly rang across the rocky clearing.

Cats emerged from their perspective dens as he called them out. Snowkit could see Cinderfoot peering from the medicine cat's den. The young warrior had been told to stay in his den while she recovered from the wounds she received. Snowkit was still unsure as to how Cinderfoot had gotten them. According to Sablekit a group of rogues had ambushed a patrol Lionclaw was on.

Sparrowstar looked down at his gathered Clan when he saw everyone was in the clearing. "By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong. Come forward you two." He waved his tail towards Snowkit and Sablekit, who were nearly bursting with excitement at the thought of becoming apprentices. "Sablekit, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Sablepaw."

Snowkit nearly grinned to herself when he almost squeaked out his new name. She hoped to have a calmer posture than him when it was her turn.

"Sagewhisker, you are ready for an apprentice. You have mentored many fine young cats into fit, powerful warriors." Snowkit knew that he was pointing out Lionclaw. The ginger tabby's chest was puffed out with pride as he was quietly mentioned. "I expect you to pass on these qualities to Sablepaw as well."

The two cats touched noses after he was finished speaking. Sablepaw's eyes were still wide as he joined his newly named mentor. Snowkit stared at Sparrowstar eagerly as it was her turn. The dark brown tabby gave a flick of his tail before continuing.

"Snowkit, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Tinycloud, you are ready for an apprentice. You were part of the founding SkyClan before it grew, and I expect you to pass on what knowledge you have gained to Snowpaw."

Surprise flashed within Snowpaw's eyes as Tinycloud stepped out of the crowd. The small white warrior bent forward to touch noses, shivering at the cold feeling of Snowpaw's skin. She knew that Tinycloud felt uncomfortable about her cold skin, but the warrior was willing to train her nonetheless.

"Sablepaw! Snowpaw! Sablepaw! Snowpaw!" The Clan chanted their names, though only half seemed excited about their ceremony. Lionclaw, Fernpelt, and Shadepool all glared at the two newest apprentices as the ceremony was finished.

Snowpaw's whiskers twitched in annoyance at their lack of enthusiasm. Why couldn't they just get over the fact that she was different? No cat could deny that she would make a great warrior when the time came. In fact, one day the Clan would rely on her hunting skills or fighting skills. Silently she made a vow that they would see her as a true warrior, and accept her as one. She only hoped that she would live long enough to see that day.


	19. Chapter 17: Cold Winds

**A/U: I think this chapter is a bit...well, you'll find out. It's more closely linked to the T rating. Anyways...Thanks everyone for the reviews you left. I'm glad to have actually received three reviews this time.**

**NOTE: On this day, my dog, Elsa died. She was a purebred Beagle who came from a Puppy Mill. If anyone has questions about what a Puppy Mill is, look it up. We weren't sure where she had come from when we bought her. But we were meant to have her when my grandparents held her the day we bought her. Now she is joining them in StarClan, and may she forever walk the skies in a happy afterlife :'(**

**Chapter 17**

Coppershine grit her teeth together as she slipped down a slab of stone. Flowertail was already at her side by the time she braced herself, while Rockfall and Stormstrike waited at the top. The ground itself was slippery from the rain that had begun to fall the night before. A bitterly cold wind ruffled all of their pelts as they tried to climb further up the mountain. The former medicine cat of ShadowClan had claimed that they would reach their destination at the bottom.

She huffed as Flowertail led her gently up the steep slope. Streamfur paced at their side as they neared the top. When they did manage to reach it in one piece, Rockfall glared at the former ThunderClan warrior.

"Why is she always saving your tail?" he growled.

"Next time you're in trouble I won't be around to help you," Coppershine hissed as her fur began to rise.

He had no right to judge her so quickly. The Marked WindClan warrior was acting like the leader, and it was irritating everyone. Even Flowertail, who had the most patience out of all of them, began to feel anger towards Rockfall. Coppershine wondered why he had to go around giving orders to all of them. They needed to work as a Clan. That was how the Clans had survived when they journeyed across the mountain.

She tried to shake the seething anger out of her as they continued to travel across the rough terrain. No cat snapped at Rockfall for his quick accusation. All of them were getting tired and irritable. Fights were going to start breaking out if they didn't rest soon. But Flowertail kept a steady pace as she ducked under a pile of rocks that jutted out of the ground. The two cats of RiverClan remained silent as they did the same thing.

_Does Flowertail expect us to get along this quickly_? Coppershine thought with a lash of her tail. She didn't like getting angry, especially with her friends. Flowertail had been her friend during their first moons of training. She may have only been friends with Stormstrike for a while, but they got along almost too well. Rockfall on the other hand was a different story. He reminded her of Crowfeather from Bramblestar's story.

According to Bramblestar, the four who had been chosen to go to the Sun Drown Place had nothing in common with each other. Crowfeather had been bossy and irritable to every cat in the group. It was Feathertail who had guided him towards the right path. But the path had been shattered the moment she sacrificed herself to the giant predator Sharptooth. For a moment she began to wonder where he had gone, until she shook the thought away.

"How much further until we reach the end?" Stormstrike asked.

"Can't you use your powers to find out?" Streamfur stared at her brother in confusion while he fluffed out his fur against a blistering cold wind.

"Coppershine, we need you to...you know." Flowertail looked mildly embarrassed when she looked at the former ThunderClan warrior.

She already knew what the former medicine cat meant by her statement. Coppershine lashed her tail and looked away. The last thing she wanted was to forget herself while changing into a different animal. Yet she knew that if she changed into a hawk or other bird, she could find out how much further they would have to go.

Memories of her first changing still haunted her. She didn't want to forget that she was a cat, but she had been practicing her powers over the last couple of moons. Now if need be, she could change and try to remember who she really was.

_I was born a cat_, she thought with a flick of her ears.

"I'll do it," she finally managed to say.

Streamfur's eyes widened in shock when Coppershine began to change form. Her body melted until feathers replaced the fur that once covered it. She knew that changing into a hawk or something else would make this easier. A wide grin spread across Stormstrike's face as he watched her change. Soon her jaws were replaced with a powerful beak, and the claws she used for fighting were replaced with sharp talons.

Her instincts quickly told her to fly high in the air. With a loud cry, she unfolded her wings and was soon high in the sky.

She could see the faint outlines of other hawks or creatures who were far larger than them. The birds up here had a wingspan of four tail-lengths. She was surprised by how powerful their flaps were. They were unaware of her presence as she tried to climb towards the top of the mountain.

The bitterly cold winds that had been plucking at her fur before were worse up in the air. She could sense that the other predatory birds were seeking shelter as the storm worsened. Yet she fought against her instincts as they told her to find shelter. She was on the verge of climbing towards the peak of the mountain, where her sight would be strongest. When she did manage to reach the peak, her beak gaped open in disbelief.

Ahead of her was a dark and wide valley. Bare trees grew around the edges, while a large river snaked through the center. She could also see the faint outlines of Twoleg nests and guessed that was where the old forest had been. Coppershine made a mental note to remember the sight. The group would have to rely on her memory to get through the valley alive. Her sensitive hearing told her that the Twolegs wouldn't leave until the storm was over. Their departure from the valley would give them enough time to get through.

Coppershine lifted her wings and began to make her descent towards her friends. She knew that every moment counted. They were on the ground, shivering from the cold winds that ruffled their pelts. Her own wings were beginning to feel colder than ever as she flew towards them at stunning speed. She quickly spotted Rockfall, who sat on the top of a boulder. Her head tilted in confusion when she saw the look of horror within his amber eyes.

A screech of surprise erupted from her beak when she felt the talons of another hawk penetrate her skin. She tried to careen towards the left, but the wind forced her to fly straight. Her attacker continued to strike relentlessly, until droplets of blood fell to the ground.

"You are not one of us!" the Hawk cried. "Get out of my territory before you're Twoleg food!"

Agony coursed through Coppershine's body as his talons ripped through her feathers. His attacks were swift and skilled as he flew away before she could retaliate. The group had scattered as soon as they realized what was happening. She could see Stormstrike and Flowertail hidden amongst a crop of boulders, while Streamfur remained still. Rockfall sat on the top of his boulder, eyes glaring at the hawk that attacked Coppershine.

"I was just trying to find a way out," she tried to tell the hawk. But he didn't hear any of her desperate pleas.

She tried to fly towards Rockfall, who continued to watch the hawk above her. Without thinking about it she changed back into a cat. Her pursuer let out a squawk of surprise when she landed neatly on her paws.

Coppershine whirled around to face the hawk, but found instead that Rockfall had leaped after it. The hawk let out cries of pain as he scored his claws across its back, drawling blood in the process. It tried to throw the former WindClan cat off, but Rockfall refused to let go. Coppershine winced when it managed to fling Rockfall off. His body slammed into the boulder he had been standing on.

Blood now began to stain the ground as he convulsed from the shock of the attack. The hawk itself quickly flew away, too startled to attack any of the others.

"Rockfall!" she cried after realizing what had happened. The stench of blood hit her lungs as she bounded towards him. She didn't care if her body was in pain from the attack. Rockfall had been hurt, and it was all her fault.

_I should have never done this_, she thought as guilt clenched her belly.

"Is he..." Streamfur broke off when Flowertail and Stormstrike joined her. "Dead?"

Flowertail took a step forward, pushing Coppershine gently to the side. "He isn't moving," she murmured with a shake of her head. "I'm afraid he is."

"No!" Coppershine let out a wail of dismay. "He can't be dead! This is all my fault." She whimpered when she crouched over his broken body.

"He died to save you," Stormstrike whispered when he joined her. "It's what he would have wanted."

"But it's my fault that he died," she mewled. To Stormstrike she sounded like a lost kit, but there was no comfort from her mother. Instead she could only stare at the fallen warrior. "We should never have left the Clans," she continued. "He wouldn't be dead if we stayed."

"The Clans would drive us out if we came back," Flowertail reasoned. She had touched Coppershine's wounds with her muzzle, healing them as she spoke. "We can never go home. Not with our powers."

_We don't belong at the lake_, Coppershine echoed the words that Flowertail had refused to use. _StarClan abandoned us, and now we are being punished for having powers_.

"Can you tell us what you saw while you were up there?" Flowertail asked after Coppershine had relaxed a little.

When Coppershine described what she had seen, their eyes widened in surprise. Stormstrike shifted uncomfortably as she finished speaking. She went on gazing at Rockfall's body. Her expression was hopeless as she stared at it.

The day seemed to drag on as they held vigil over their lost friend. Coppershine thought of all the times he had bossed her around. For once, she longed to hear his voice one more time. To reassure her that he would be with them even when he wasn't. Their lives would never be the same without him. And it was all because she used her powers.


	20. Chapter 18: Starshine

**A/U: I thought I'd post this chapter before I left for work today. I'm also not going to update tomorrow because I'll be away at our second home. XP It's a lakefront property! Anyways, have a good weekend everyone, and you all get Streamfur plushies for reviewing earlier!**

**Chapter 18**

Grief swelled within Flowertail's heart as she led the group away from Rockfall's body. A day had passed since his death, and they were wasting time mourning over it. She knew that they needed to get out of the mountain as quickly as they could. Coppershine's fight with the hawk had proven that they weren't welcomed here. The former ThunderClan warrior was lucky to have survived such a fight. Rockfall was the one who had saved her life.

Bitter resentment began to fill the four cats as they traveled in a group. It was Coppershine who now led the way. She knew where to go because of what she had seen. Flowertail knew though that she regretted changing into a hawk. She had a feeling that Coppershine would have never changed if anything happened.

The winds had died down as they began to make their way through the valley. Flowertail's belly grumbled with hunger. The others were getting hungry too. She could see it in Streamfur's eyes as the former warrior limped on. The cold stones were grazing her pads, cutting through the skin and causing it to bleed in pain. Stormstrike had endured the same feeling as he stayed by his sister's side.

She hated the never ending silence that remained with them. Back at the lake Coppershine would have been chattering up a storm. Rockfall would have swatted her across the ears for being so loud. Amusement flickered across Flowertail's face as she pictured them arguing. They were like an old couple that couldn't decide what to do with themselves. Yet Rockfall had been willing to give his life for Coppershine. He knew how important she was to their mission.

"We should stop and hunt," she meowed after tripping over the root of a tree.

They had been able to reach the valley, much to her relief. In here they were more likely to find prey and shelter from the cold winds that pierced the mountain. Without Rockfall they wouldn't have a good shelter to sleep in for the night.

No one argued with her statement. Coppershine went off on her own, while Stormstrike and Streamfur hunted together.

Flowertail let out a sigh and sat down while she waited for her companions. She wished she could hunt like them. Her skills were only meant for healing, not killing prey. Coppershine would have enjoyed her company.

The former medicine cat of ShadowClan stared up at the sky. The clouds that had covered it were no longer visible. Instead a bright sun circled the mountain. Yet the valley was still obscured in shadows. The air was cold, but not as cold as it had been in the mountain.

Soon it was close to sunhigh by the time Coppershine returned. She carried two mice in her jaws, which she placed at Flowertail's paws. Her gaze was hollow with grief as she sat down beside Flowertail. Flowertail could feel the waves of sorrow that washed over the dark ginger she-cat.

"Coppershine, Rockfall would want you to be happy," Flowertail murmured as she began to feel her own bitter sorrow.

"I should have never changed into a hawk," Coppershine mewed after heartbeats of uncomfortable silence. "He would still be alive if I didn't."

_You barely even liked him at the time_, Flowertail thought with a lash of her tail. Most of the group had been annoyed with his stony attitude while traveling. Rockfall had always acted like the leader. Perhaps that was why Coppershine felt so upset. Maybe it reminded Coppershine if Firestar's death.

"How...exactly did Firestar die?" She knew the question would leave them feeling awkward. But she wanted to know what had happened to Firestar before he joined StarClan. The Marked warrior stared at her in shock.

"He lost his last life saving Dovesong," Coppershine replied. She gave Flowertail an awkward look. "She was trying to fight off a Dark Forest warrior when he tried to rip out her throat. But Firestar stopped him before he could reach it."

"What's the Dark Forest?" Flowertail tilted her head in confusion. She had heard stories of a place called the Dark Forest, or the Place Of No Stars. Cats who did terrible things to others were sent there when StarClan couldn't handle them. Hawkflash had told her all about it during their many days of training sessions.

Coppershine lowered her gaze, suddenly looking duller than ever. When she opened her mouth to speak, Stormstrike and Streamfur had emerged from the shadows. Prey dangled limply from their jaws as they joined the two she-cats.

"You should see the prey in this valley!" Stormstrike exclaimed as he dropped a vole. "This would be a great place for us to live."

"We're not meant to live here," Flowertail replied with a shake of her head.

Her instincts told her that they were not alone. Other cats lived on the mountain, and they wouldn't like the presence of a group living amongst them. She had a feeling that their home was further away. They couldn't live near other cats. Not unless they wanted war to break out.

Stormstrike looked like he was about to argue, but Coppershine flashed him a warning glare that silenced him. His sister pressed up against him warmly as they began to eat.

The silence lingered on as night fell once more. Not even the cover of StarClan could protect them out here in the valley. Flowertail wondered if Rockfall was with them. She knew unlike her friends that he wouldn't be joining his ancestors. StarClan would refuse to accept him because of his powers.

_But without our powers we couldn't survive out here_, Flowertail thought with a twitch of her whiskers.

She knew that it could be done. The cats from the Great Journey had proven that. Her small group wasn't ready for surviving on their own. They were too young and inexperienced for such tactics. Yet they had little choice in the matter. Even she had admitted that she wasn't ready to go it out on her own.

_You are their guide_...Flowertail's ears pricked forward when she heard a voice whisper in the wind. Coppershine, Stormstrike, and Streamfur were unaware of the extra presence that she felt. _They now rely on you for leadership. You must protect them with words of wisdom, rather than tooth and claw_.

She gasped when she saw the pale outline of a cat standing in front of her. Amber eyes met her own as she stared at it. Than she realized who the cat was.

_Rockfall_, her thoughts told her not to say the name out loud. Coppershine was suffering enough from his death; there was no need to cause more.

When the cat nodded, her fur began to stand on end. Shouldn't he be with their own ancestors? Or did they not accept him either? Confusion caused her ears to flatten when his faint mouth twisted in amusement.

_They are following me_, he told her. _They wouldn't leave us behind like StarClan did_.

_I'm glad to hear that_, she whispered. _Rockfall, I'm sorry that you died_.

Rockfall shrugged as though nothing dramatic had happened. _I did what had to be done. I couldn't let Stormstrike use his powers. He would have died, and he loves Coppershine too much to let go_.

Flowertail had already known about Stormstrike's secret admiration of Coppershine. She wondered if it was still considered against the warrior code, now that they were apart from the Clans. Perhaps they could create their own warrior code, and avoid any casualties in the process.

The fallen warrior gave a slight nod before fading completely. Flowertail was about to say something more, but thought better of it.

Rockfall was with them, along with their ancestors. She was just glad to have the sensation of sharing tongues with cats who had been around before the Marked. It meant that they weren't alone, and would never be left behind.


	21. Chapter 19: Ebony

**A/U: I'm back from my weekend vacation! Oh, and happy Palm Sunday to those who celebrated. Please remember to review, as they are always appreciated.**

**Chapter 19**

Two days had passed since Rockfall died saving Coppershine. Resentment clenched at Stormstrike's heart when he saw the guilty look in Coppershine's eyes. It was a look that would never fade. He knew that she was still upset about Rockfall's death.

Jealousy surged through the Marked RiverClan cat as he followed Flowertail.

By now they had left the valley behind, and were wandering through the vast expanse of a Twolegplace. The sounds that echoed around here made his fur stand on end. Twolegs were really strange creatures. He didn't like the way they acted amongst one another, jostling their Clanmates around or shouting for no reason. Their activities had always scared away the prey on RiverClan territory. Mistystar always kept hunting patrols away from the area where Twolegs would most likely be found during greenleaf. She was smart to keep them away, Stormstrike thought with a twitch of his whiskers.

"What's that stench?" Coppershine asked as she halted near a wooden structure. Stormstrike guessed that it was a nest, like the one in ThunderClan territory. He shuddered at the idea of living in something like that.

"Twoleg food," Flowertail replied with a wrinkle of her nose.

"That stuff is considered food?" Coppershine stared at Flowertail in shock, while Streamfur's mouth twisted in a look of amusement. Both she and Stormstrike had seen Twoleg food before. He hated the stench of it, and often wondered how Twolegs could eat such things.

Flowertail only shook her head before continuing on their journey. Moons seemed to pass before they reached anything that looked familiar.

A patch of grass stretched out before the four as they neared it. Stormstrike stared at the scene in shock.

Twolegs ran around on it, covered in thick pelts around their shoulders. Others stood on the sidelines as the thick-pelted Twolegs rammed into each other. Some watched from a distance, while others began giving the new arrivals curious looks.

"What are they doing?" It was Flowertail's turn to ask the question now. Her eyes were round with fear and wonder as she observed their play.

"I've seen kits play this game," Streamfur murmured when she joined Flowertail's side. "For some reason they love to chase that weird looking thing around. Others hold it until they reach a certain point, and when they reach that point, they win."

Stormstrike was surprised by the knowledge that Streamfur held. He stared at her for a few moments before looking back at the stretch of grass.

"Lets get going before they spot us," Coppershine murmured.

The others nodded in agreement and began to wind their way through the endless rocky paths. Stormstrike was tired of seeing Twoleg dens. He wanted to feel grass under his paws once more. He longed to hear the sounds of prey scuffling through thick undergrowth. Even the valley hadn't been as bad as this.

A monster roared by, echoing through Stormstrike's sharp hearing as it continued to pass other dens. He tried not to cringe every time he tasted the stench they gave off. Their glaring eyes was enough to make him feel like a kit again, lost in the midst of a battle.

_We're going to be crowfood by the time we're done_, he thought with a lash of his tail.

Coppershine rarely spoke unless it was important. Streamfur was still staring at the scenery around her. The two of them padded side-by-side as they followed Flowertail through the vast lands of Twolegplace. Flowertail herself kept a steady pace, and rarely stopped unless it was to drink or eat.

Occasionally Stormstrike could detect faint scents of kittypets. Rogues were spotted every now and than, but they rarely fought with the group. He was surprised that they weren't annoyed with new competition. But than he guessed that they knew the group wouldn't be around very long.

The sudden sound of a hiss erupted from a darker path where two Twoleg nests loomed. Stormstrike's eyes widened in surprise when he saw a skinny black cat emerge from the shadows. She glared at the passing group as Flowertail looked forcefully away. They wouldn't fight unless they had no choice. Yet Stormstrike couldn't help but stare at her pale green eyes. They were dull with hunger as she glared at him.

"Stay away from my nest!" she spat as Coppershine passed her.

"We're not trying to steal your prey." Streamfur sounded sympathetic when she looked at the cat's pitiful state. "We just want to find a home in the forest."

"There is no forest here," the rogue hissed. "I should know. I've tried searching for a place to live..."

Stormstrike exchanged a startled glance with Streamfur. By now Coppershine and Flowertail had joined them. Coppershine stared at the black cat as though she was a ghost from StarClan, but she didn't say anything. Instead it was the black cat who snarled venomously at Coppershine.

"You look just like that traitor!" she spat furiously. "The one who once called me her daughter!"

"She's talking about Squirrelflight and Leafpool," Coppershine whispered. "You're...Hollyleaf, aren't you?"

The question must have caught the rogue off guard. Her expression grew blank. Than her lips twisted in a snarl of rage.

"Never call me that again!" she snarled. "I know longer go by that name."

"Than what is your name?" Flowertail asked.

"I go by the name of Ebony now," the rogue replied. She lashed her tail and glared at the four traveling cats. "I want to know why you are here."

"We've grown tired of the Clans," Coppershine explained through a lie. "We want to find a new place where we don't have to worry about them."

Ebony stared at Coppershine through hard, piercing eyes. It was as though she was contemplating on what to do with them. Then she rose to her paws and stood squarely in front of Flowertail.

"There is forest left within this filthy place," she growled. "But to get there, you must be led by someone who knows these streets."

As she finished speaking, a shadow fell upon the group. Stormstrike narrowed his eyes as a powerful looking dark ginger tom joined Ebony at her side. His amber eyes were unreadable as he surveyed the small group of cats.

"Who are they?" he asked in a gentle voice as Ebony met his gaze.

"These cats were once from the Clans," she explained. "They seek a place to live, and you know this place like the back of your paws."

The dark ginger tom gave a slight nod and waved his tail. "It is true," he meowed calmly. "I do know this place better than most cats. I have lived with Twolegs and lived the life of a rogue for many moons. I will show you a proper place to live, if that is what you wish."

"We're looking for a place that is like a forest," Flowertail told him. "Somewhere that won't conflict with other cats."

Ebony exchanged a narrow-eyed glare with the dark ginger cat. "That won't be easy," he replied in a grim tone. "But I will lead you to the forest that Ebony speaks of."

The four cats began to follow him as he led the way. Ebony remained silent, though her gaze seemed to be conflicting between the group and the dark ginger tom. Stormstrike knew that something was up. Fear had flashed within Ebony's eyes when Flowertail spoke of conflict with other cats. They were keeping a secret from the group, and he had a feeling that it would effect them all.


	22. Chapter 20: Rogues

**A/U: I'm on a roll right now! Two updates in one day, and on top of it, two thousand words. To me that's a big plus. Anyways, I'm hoping this chapter isn't too crappy. I'm not good at describing Twolegplace areas, which is why the writing in that chapter and the next one is sloppy. Hope to see more reviews after this one :P**

**Chapter 20**

Stars glittered coldly in the night sky above. Sablepaw ruffled his pelt as he followed Sagewhisker through the patch of forest that covered part of SkyClan territory. The senior warrior was showing him a newer part of SkyClan that had only been recently discovered. Sparrowstar had wanted the bit of forest so that rogues wouldn't try to make claim over their camp if it came to that.

He was surprised that Sagewhisker had asked to go alone. Normally a group of cats went into the forest in case there were foxes or badgers around. Sagewhisker seemed unnerved by the fact that they were sitting targets.

The leaves rustled against a tiny breeze, causing Sablepaw to jump at every time the sound was made. He felt nervous around the trees. There were little places to hide, and the places that looked suitable could hide something much worse. His claws were unsheathed, ready to swipe at any enemy that might launch themselves at him. He was prepared to help Sagewhisker at any moment as well.

The old white tom continued to pad forward. His green eyes remained unreadable as he glanced back at his apprentice. A raspy purr rose in his throat when he saw how nervous Sablepaw looked. Soon he would get used to the forest.

"Why don't you try listening for prey," Sagewhisker suggested as he came to a halt near a moss covered rock.

Sablepaw stopped in front of him. His head was tilted to one side as he listened to the forest around them.

Tiny paws skittered across the sparse undergrowth. Sablepaw could tell that it was a mouse, from the way its tail swished against dried leaves from last leaffall. It knew that there was something larger out there. There were times when it would stop to listen.

"There's a mouse nearby," he replied.

When Sagewhisker gave a tiny nod of approval, Sablepaw dropped into a hunter's crouch. He'd been practicing it since he was named an apprentice, two days ago. Ivorypaw had showed him what he thought was a good hunter's crouch, instead of sneering at him for being new. The dark gray apprentice had been lopsided when he moved through the movement, so Sablepaw had tried changing the movement of his haunches.

In a graceful leap, he ended up landing beside a very startled mouse. Its beady eyes were wide with terror when it saw the danger it was in. Sablepaw leaned forward to try and snatch it, but the mouse was quick. Without waiting for a second snap of his jaws, the mouse lunged forward in a run.

"Bad luck," Sagewhisker meowed as he joined his apprentice. "Your hunter's crouch was quite unique," he added when he looked down at the disgruntled apprentice.

"I was trying to move without causing vibrations," Sablepaw admitted. He looked down at his paws in embarrassment. The mouse could have been easily caught if he perfected his leap. He should have known that he would land beside it.

"You're still new," Sagewhisker murmured. "Practice your moves, and they'll get better."

Sablepaw was about to say thanks when a snarl erupted from the undergrowth nearby. His ears flattened in shock when he realized that it came from a cat. A dark ginger figure crouched in the bushes in front of them. Her green eyes were gleaming with curiosity and anger as she was watched by Sagewhisker.

"Get out of here, rogue!" he spat furiously.

"We're not here to fight," she hissed with a lash of her tail. "I've already tried explaining that to your friends."

"Tell whoever is with you to leave as well," Sagewhisker grunted. "We want nothing to do with rogues."

"I'm not a rogue, however much you want to put it." The she-cat rose to her paws and continued to glare at Sagewhisker. "Come on, Leafpool." She flicked her tail towards a skinny looking light brown tabby with amber eyes.

Sablepaw stared at her in shock. The light brown tabby had a Clan name! He glanced at Sagewhisker and saw that his eyes were wide too. But Sagewhisker didn't say anything as they left. Instead he continued to glare at the pair as they left. As soon as they were gone he scent-marked the bush to warn them off.

_I wonder if they are the cats that Cinderfoot and the others ran into_, Sablepaw thought with a flick of his tail tip. The dark ginger cat had mentioned running into a group of warriors who refused to listen to her. Perhaps there was more to this cat than they realized. And Sablepaw wanted to know who they were.

* * *

A sneeze sounded from inside the apprentice's den. Snowpaw wrapped her tail around her nose to avoid waking up. When the sneeze sounded again, she let out a groan of annoyance. She realized after heartbeats later that it was her sneeze that had woken her up. Slowly she rose to her paws, unraveling herself from an uncomfortable slumber.

Sablepaw had returned from a night-hunting trip just before she fell asleep. She could tell that his hunt had been unsuccessful. His movements had been less than exhilarated. Instead he had curled up beside her. She knew that something was bothering him, and when the time came she would ask him what had happened. For now she kept quiet as she padded out of the den.

Pale rays of sunlight flickered above the trees that surrounded the gorge. The sky had turned pinkish red because of this. Birds sang to each other as the sun climbed into the sky.

Snowpaw gazed up at the sky and watched as they hopped from the branches of the trees. Eggs were beginning to hatch after being watched throughout leafbare. She knew that the chicks would be defenseless as the cats of SkyClan hunted them. She looked forward to the days when Tinycloud would teach her to leap through the air like a SkyClan hunter.

The small white she-cat had proven herself a good mentor over the past couple of days. Already Snowpaw had learned how to hunt with her white pelt. She used the flecks of ginger to her advantage. Sometimes when there was undergrowth for her to hide in she would shift from paw to hide. The movements confused prey, causing them to think that it was a leaf shifting in the wind.

"You're up early." Snowpaw nearly leaped out of her fur when she heard the soft mew. She turned to see Cherrytail sitting outside the elders' den. The ginger she-cat let out a purr of amusement when she saw the startled look in Snowpaw's eyes. "I always get up at this time," she added in a wistful tone. "Even as an apprentice I got up early to see the sunrise. It reminds me of how the Clan was reformed."

An eager look suddenly fell upon Snowpaw's face as Cherrytail mentioned the Clan's origins. Stories were often told of how Firestar had reformed SkyClan after it was torn apart many seasons ago. Leafstar, the leader before Sparrowstar, had led it for many moons and seasons. Under her leadership the Clan had thrived and grown.

"What was Firestar like?" Snowpaw asked as she padded towards the old she-cat.

"He was very strong," Cherrytail replied. "Sparrowstar and I were the first apprentices to be named in the gorge after the Clan was reformed. I never thought my brother would be the leader."

Snowpaw often forgot that Sparrowstar and Cherrytail were related by blood. She knew that Sparrowstar was old. White fur replaced the brown on his muzzle and paws. Even Cherrytail looked old now that Snowpaw stared at her.

"Would he have liked me?" Snowpaw asked in a lowered voice. She wasn't sure if the question was a proper one. Cherrytail had always been friendly towards her, even when she didn't know about her powers.

"Of course!" Cherrytail sounded shocked that Snowpaw would have doubted her answer. "Firestar didn't judge a cat by his or her appearance. He was kind and intelligent enough to see past such things."

_I bet he would have been shocked by my powers_, Snowpaw thought.

She frowned at the idea of meeting Firestar in the flesh. He sounded like a tough opponent in battle. Her mother had always taught her that strategic thinking was important for a Clan cat. Snowpaw knew from experience that Feathernose was right. Even as a kit when the hawk had attacked her she was thinking of how to escape. She didn't let fear overwhelm her like most cats would have.

"Thanks for the story," Snowpaw mewed with a dip of her head.

She was grateful to Cherrytail. The ginger elder was friendlier than most cats. When Snowpaw felt downcast, she often came to Cherrytail for a story.

Cherrytail waved her tail goodbye as Snowpaw padded towards the fresh-kill pile. Her belly grumbled with hunger, and she figured that eating now would be better than waiting until dusk.

Her mentor was usually late when it came to going out for a training session. Tinycloud was well known for acting lazy. Yet when it came to battling, she never let her guard down. She was always there to protect her Clanmates like the rest of the warriors.

A loud yawn made Snowpaw look up from her debating mind. She had been wondering whether or not it would be wise to choose a vole, or a swallow for breakfast.

Sablepaw stood in front of her. His eyes gleamed with excitement when she met his gaze.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Remember when Lionclaw and the others were attacked by rogues?" Sablepaw answered her question with another question. Snowpaw's whiskers twitched in annoyance. She hated it when he did this to her. Slowly she nodded. "I think Sagewhisker and I ran into those rogues."

Snowpaw's eyes widened in surprise. She opened her mouth to say something, but his tail slapped over it. She spat out most of the fur that had blocked her mouth and glared at her brother.

"Look, you can't tell anyone about it," he pleaded. "One of the cats had a Clan name. Her name was Leaf...something. It reminded me of Leafstar, from Cherrytail's stories."

"You're getting too excited over something that's probably not true." Snowpaw continued to glare at him as he tried to argue with her. "We're in enough trouble for being different. Do you think the Clan is going to accept us again if we go after something that doesn't exist?"

"But-" Sablepaw stopped talking when he was passed by Lionclaw. The large warrior eyed him hatefully before disappearing into the warriors' den. "We'll talk about this later," he meowed after Lionclaw was gone.

He didn't wait for Snowpaw to reply. He whisked away after Sagewhisker, who waited near the entrance of camp. Snowpaw watched as they trotted along a path that had been used by many warriors before them.

She let out a sigh once they were out of sight. Something told her that Sablepaw would go looking for the rogues. Even if he had to do it on his own he would go. She couldn't let him go on his own. Not after what had happened to her.

The two of them needed to stick together. Snowpaw knew that she was being irrational. But Sablepaw was important to her. If he wanted to search for the rogues, than she would go with him. Even if it meant losing the trust of her Clanmates.


	23. Chapter 21: Explanation

**A/U: Ugh, what is it with me and short chapters? Well, here's yet another update. This one is a bit...different. Yet again, I'm sorry for my lack of descriptions. I'm not good at writing about Twolegs or Twolegplaces. I wish I was, honestly. Anyways, the people who review this chapter will get an Ebony plushie. Yet I know that she is really...I won't give anything away if readers haven't figured it out yet.**

**Chapter 21**

A Twoleg shouted in alarm when it spotted a group of cats moving through the streets of its home. Coppershine looked around warily as she was gazed upon by curious onlookers. She didn't like being watched, especially in a place like this. The forest had been fine, because she knew where her mentors would be hiding. Out here Twolegs were unpredictable. They could attack the group at any time without warning.

Ebony kept casting glances at Coppershine. Her expression was unreadable, but Coppershine guessed that she wanted to know how her former Clanmates were doing. The dark ginger she-cat kept her distance though. She didn't want Ebony to think that questions could be answered so easily.

"I can't wait to get out of this place," Stormstrike growled as he bumped into a Twoleg object. It was wide and shiny looking. Coppershine glared at the object before joining Flowertail and Streamfur. "These Twolegs drive me crazy."

When his sister murmured in agreement, Coppershine stared at them in surprise. It seemed as though Streamfur always agreed with him, no matter what he said. When he went out for a hunt she went along with him. She wondered if Stormstrike noticed this as well.

"I never did ask how ThunderClan was doing." Ebony had now joined Coppershine as they traversed the streets of Twolegplace.

"They're doing well." Coppershine tried her best not to sound annoyed. There was something about the way Ebony spoke that sent a chill down her spine. This was a cat who had disappeared when Ashfur's body was found in a stream. Somehow Ebony didn't care what had happened to him, or the effects her disappearance had on the Clan. Yet Lionblaze and Jayfeather would have been overjoyed to hear that their sister was alive. "Dovesong and Ivypool are warriors, and Briarlight died before I was born."

Sorrow clouded within Ebony's eyes as she thought of the warrior who had been crushed by a fallen tree. Coppershine had heard stories of Briarlight. Apparently she had been nearly killed by a tree that fell on the camp. But infection eventually took over her legs, which ended in tragedy.

Memories of her Clan often shook her to the core. Coppershine knew that she would never get to see them again. It was all because she was Marked. Some part of her complained about it. She longed to see her Clanmates once more. To see Hazeltail's glowing eyes as she grew into a fine young warrior. And to see Mallownose once again.

She nearly leaped out of her fur when she felt the tip of a tail on her shoulder. The dark shadow of Ebony stood at her side.

"I know what it's like," she murmured. "I never wanted to go back, but I still miss my Clanmates."

"Why didn't you ever go back?" Coppershine was still confused by the fact that Ebony had never gone back. She knew that there was some dark history behind the former warrior that Lionblaze had never told her. She was just afraid to ask straight out what had happened.

"I broke the warrior code in more ways than one." Ebony's voice sounded hollow as she spoke. "I could never go back to a Clan that has broken the warrior code for too many moons."

_She must mean the kittypets_, Coppershine thought with a flick of her ears.

For a few heartbeats they remained silent. Soon they reached a part of the Twolegplace where the streets split apart. Coppershine narrowed her eyes when she saw a stretch of grass widen before them. A few trees grew here and there, but that was about it. She picked up traces of cats who must make a home in the forest. Coppershine guessed that they were rogues or loners.

Flowertail and Streamfur padded on without concern about what could be lurking within the trees. Coppershine moved a little more carefully. The cat who led them seemed unphased by their fear of getting caught by Twolegs or rogues.

"We come here all the time when it's nice out," Ebony explained when she noticed how uncomfortable Coppershine looked.

"But don't rogues or loners live here?" Coppershine looked at Ebony suspiciously. She wanted to know more about this patch of forest. It was surrounded by four large oak trees that cast a shadow over the grass.

"Yes." Ebony sounded curt as she spoke. "Rogues sometimes make dens in the woods, but they often avoid the area if there are Twolegs around."

Coppershine remained silent as she followed the group into the forest. Despite the loud sounds of Twolegs and their objects, birds and other creatures could be heard. Coppershine's ears flicked from side to side. The urge to hunt was almost overwhelming. She thought there were mice scurrying around through what undergrowth could be found. Ebony looked over her shoulder to see the hungry look in Coppershine's eyes.

"I wouldn't try hunting now," she murmured. "Twolegs have sharp eyes, and if they see you, they'll try to catch you."

Anger surged through Coppershine at the mention of Twolegs. They always interfered with everything! She knew that acting out would only create more trouble. All she could do was glare ahead as Shark led the way towards a bush covered in oddly colored flowers.

"I should warn you, that there are rogues who come to this forest during the night," he meowed.

_That's not news for us_, Coppershine thought with a lash of her tail. She wasn't looking forward to meeting what sort of cats might live here. If they were anything like Shark or Ebony, than the group would have to watch their backs. Stormstrike and Streamfur seemed to think the same thing as they dropped into a crouch to enter the bush.

It was roomier inside than Coppershine thought. The walls of the bush provided protection from winds that blew over them. It would get cold out due to leaffall that was arriving. She could already feel the piercing winds as it ruffled her pelt. Flowertail curled up beside her. The dappled tortoiseshell closed her eyes and looked peaceful as she quickly fell asleep. Ebony and Shark remained outside, safe from the confinements of the bush.

For once, Coppershine had a feeling that sleep would come easily to her. She didn't long to be in her old nest, sleeping beside Mallownose and her family. The group had become more than just a group. They were becoming a Clan. One that could live together without fighting one another.


	24. Chapter 22: Archer

**A/U: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Happy belated Easter to those who celebrate it ^^ I just got my Pokemon White version replaced, which made me ecstatic. Anyways, thanks to those who have left a review. This time I'm not going to give out any plushies, but I still appreciate your reviews!**

**Chapter 22**

The stench of Twolegs was what woke Flowertail. She had curled up beside Coppershine for warmth when cold winds began to pierce her fur. Now dawn had arrived, and Twolegs were already emerging from their nests. The constant buzzing of sounds and scents never seemed to leave her alone. Her dreams had been rattled by the screams of cats who lived in places close to Twolegplace.

Now she was crouched near the entrance of the den they had found. The tall oaks that towered above them created a cold shadow. Flowertail gazed up to see the leaves that had turned a crispy looking gold. Leaffall had arrived early to Twolegplace. It had been greenleaf when the group left their Clans behind.

She was surprised that Ebony and Shark would choose to sleep outside. The pair seemed like mates, yet they didn't have kits. They reminded Flowertail of Coppershine and Stormstrike.

Flowertail's ears pricked forward in alarm when she heard a yowl of pain. She wasn't sure who the cry belonged to, but she knew that she couldn't pass a cat in trouble. The dappled tortoiseshell cast a glance back towards her companions. They were still sleeping, unaware of the sounds that echoed across Twolegplace. Even if she was gone for a couple of heartbeats they would worry.

_I should warn Ebony, she'll tell them_, she thought as she padded out of the den. Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized that the pair were nowhere to be found. Their scents lingered near a smooth looking boulder. _Where could they have gotten to_? Fear out of losing them made her paws move before her mind worked. The group wouldn't know where to go if Ebony and Shark left them behind.

She was quick to pick up their scents. It was a trail that led towards an alley, as Shark had called them. The alley was a place that was shadowed by Twoleg structures on either side. Her fur bristled at the thought of entering one. She didn't know what sort of creatures hid in the darkness. But she _did_ know that Shark and Ebony could be in trouble. She could hear their snarls of defiance. Somewhere in the depths of the alley they hid.

Without thinking of her own safety she bounded forward. Flowertail felt her fur brush against the sides of nests that towered above.

Flowertail screeched in surprise when she felt claws rip through her fur. She writhed around as she was dragged unwillingly deeper into the alley. Now more scents began to overwhelm her lungs as she opened her jaws to cry out in pain.

"Quiet foxdung!" Flowertail shuddered in agony as another claw was slashed across her muzzle. The voice was harsh and loud, and she knew that it belonged to a tom.

"Let her go." Almost at once the claws that held her down were released. Flowertail gasped for air as she felt the tension ease from her throat. Her vision quickly returned until she saw her attacker.

It was a gray tom with brown flecks around his pelt. His yellow gaze was piercing as he glared at Flowertail.

"But she's an intruder, just like those two," he spat. He pointed his tail towards a long-haired brown and white cat. She stood protectively in front of Ebony and Shark, who's fur bristled with outrage.

"She is a guest." The cat who spoke next stood in the darkness of the alley. Flowertail couldn't see him, but she could tell that he would make a formidable enemy. "Hickory, you may leave her alone."

The gray tom let out a snarl of annoyance before stepping back at the older cat's command. Ebony didn't look surprised by his reaction, but Shark's ears were flattened. The two cats looked as though they had become the enemy. Flowertail wondered if they had been friends with these alley cats before they helped the group.

"Forgive him," the older cat meowed with a lash of his tail. "He is inexperienced when it comes to seeing what cannot be seen."

Flowertail could only stare at him in confusion. When she opened her mouth to speak, the brown and white cat hissed. She was quick to keep her jaws shut after she saw the scratches on Ebony's pelt.

"I know you are confused by our sudden appearance," the tom continued. "We have lived on the streets of this Twolegplace for generations. But our time here is coming to an end. Stronger cats are coming, with powers beyond our imagination."

_He must mean us_! Flowertail thought with a gasp of shock. Did this cat know about the Marked? Her mind was whirling by the time she realized he had stepped out of the shadows. Now she could see what he really looked like.

He was a large cream colored cat. His muzzle was flecked with gray. Flowertail could see that his fur had changed from gray to white in age. Pale colored eyes gleamed into her amber eyes. It took her a few heartbeats to realize that he was blind.

"What do you mean by stronger cats?" Now she could tell that it was her turn to talk.

A yowl suddenly erupted from behind them. Flowertail stole a glance over her shoulder when she heard it. Her eyes widened when she saw her companions, being herded forward by the rogues. Clouds had gathered around Stormstrike as one of the rogues raked his claws across the warrior's legs. Coppershine stood protectively by Streamfur's side. The silver tabby's eyes were wide with terror as she followed her friends into the alley.

"More visitors!" the cream-furred tom mewed in a welcoming tone. "I was wondering when you would come."

"Archer, you're not seriously letting these cats in, are you?" A small gray cat had poked his head out of a hiding place near an object that reeked of Twoleg rubbish. Flowertail wrinkled her nose at the stench that drifted from him.

"I told you all that visitors would come," the cream colored cat replied with a wave of his tail. "During the new moon I warned you that change was to come."

For a moment Flowertail wondered what he meant by that. She glanced around as more cats emerged from hiding places that made her fur crawl. The stench they carried was overwhelming. One cat was a black she-cat with a badly scarred muzzle. Another was a pretty golden tabby, who looked at Archer with deep respect. Most of them were either badly wounded or terrified looking.

She let out a small squeak of surprise when the cats who guarded her companions herded them towards her. Stormstrike hissed furiously as he was led towards her.

Flowertail was surprised to see a dark gray shadow falling upon the black cat. Icy blue eyes leered down upon the Marked as they were forced in front of Archer. The cream colored cat didn't speak for a while. An uncomfortable silence fell upon the rogues as they waited for him to say something.

"The stars are angry with us for taking their land," Archer rasped after studying Flowertail and her companions. "We hunt on the grounds of cats who have lived in the forest for seasons."

"There isn't any forest left though," the dark gray cat pointed out. "It was overrun by Twolegs."

"Quiet!" The small gray tabby's fur bristled with outrage as the darker gray cat spoke out.

_He looks familiar_, Flowertail thought as she gazed at the stranger amongst the rogues. She tried to shake the thoughts away as Archer rose to his paws. Fear wormed its way in her belly when he met her gaze. It felt like he could actually see right through her very thoughts.

"A patch of forest has been left untouched by the Twolegs," he explained in a calm voice. "We've taken refuge there...But I have decided to leave them behind. I do not wish to face the wrath of the stars."

"I think he's mad," growled a tortoiseshell and white she-cat. A broad-shouldered tabby nodded in response. "We've hunted there for seasons and nothing has happened to us."

"You are welcomed to leave now," Archer meowed after the cats had started to argue amongst themselves. The pretty golden tabby looked at them in concern. She appeared to side with Archer as he finished speaking. "But Shark and Ebony must stay with us. They have a destiny that lies with us."

Ebony snarled in defiance at the tone in his voice. But Shark only nodded in agreement. Her gasp of shock was enough to make Flowertail feel some sort of pity towards the black cat. She didn't realize what she was getting herself into. These rogues could easily turn against her if the time came. She didn't trust Ebony though. Not after the way she had spoken to Coppershine.

"Thank you, Archer," Flowertail mewed after dipping her head towards the old blind cat.

A few of the rogues were still growling as she passed them to join her friends. Stormstrike looked at her reluctantly. She knew that he was afraid of what the rogues could do to them. They had little choice in the matter. The rogues could easily defeat them if it came to a battle.


	25. Chapter 23: Rose

**A/U: Grr why can't I right longer chapters? Well, here is chapter 23. And so far, I'm liking where this is going. Anyways, thanks to those who have reviewed. You all get Rose plushies!**

****Should I make a list of the Marked cats and their powers? Or do you think that would be a waste of time?**

**Chapter 23**

Night was falling quickly as Stormstrike and the others were led to the forest where they had slept. The rogues were reluctantly helping the group, much to Stormstrike's surprise. He was angry that they had taken Flowertail so easily. But Archer had acted kindly towards them. He was surprised to find that most of the rogues followed Archer's orders without quarreling amongst one another. There seemed to be a strong sense of leadership within Archer that the rogues were all too eager to follow.

Now they were headed towards the trees that they had slept in the night before. Stormstrike was suspicious about why they were taken here. He had a feeling that there was something that Archer wanted the Marked to do. When he glanced at Coppershine he suspected that she felt the same thing. Streamfur was quiet as she followed her brother, though he could sense the fear that she felt. She was terrified of the rogues, and he couldn't blame her.

_Rockfall would have blasted them for taking control_, he thought with a flick of his tail. The former WindClan warrior would have done anything to protect the group. He gave his own life to save them in the mountains. Stormstrike knew that his memory would live on forever within the group.

Suddenly one of the rogues, the small gray tabby, skidded to a halt when they reached the four trees. He turned around to face the group as they came to a stop behind him.

"These trees have been here for as long as we can remember," he meowed. "Archer said that there was something sacred about them."

"He's a fool to believe such a thing," snorted a gray tom with brown flecks. "These trees are great for hunting. Mice and squirrels live in the roots."

Stormstrike exchanged a surprised glance with Flowertail. It seemed like the rogues were fighting amongst themselves. He wondered if they were trying to take the woods for themselves. Archer had made it sound like the woods would be for every cat, including strangers who were passing through.

"There's a river that sweeps through this place as well," the small gray tabby explained as they padded through the trees.

They didn't stop as Twolegs shouted from every direction. Stormstrike's ears flicked from side to side as he tried to catch his bearings. He didn't like this place one bit. It was worse than the mountains. At least there had been no Twolegs in the mountains. He wasn't used to the sounds or scents that came from Twolegs. They were bizarre creatures that spent the day outside rather than hunting at night.

The dark gray tom shook his head as he followed the two rogues that led the group. Now they were complaining about kittypets. To Stormstrike the smaller tabby looked like a kittypet himself. He dared not say a word about it though. They were lucky to not have been killed by the rogues.

Flowertail kept close to Coppershine, whispering something that Stormstrike didn't catch. Than he spotted what the pair of she-cats were looking at.

Standing on a boulder made of granite was a pretty golden tabby. Her eyes were a bright shade of amber, like the sun during leafbare. Stormstrike stared at her in shock when she leaped down gracefully to meet them. The two leading rogues halted in front of her, tails raised in respect.

"Rose," the small gray tabby whimpered. "We brought these cats like Archer ordered us to."

"Good work you two," she purred in an exotic voice. Stormstrike had never heard a more beautiful sound. It sounded like the river babbling over rocks as it swept by. A look of amusement lit within her eyes as the two rogues took a cautious step back. "Forgive these two for their behavior. They only act tough."

"You're...different from the others," Flowertail murmured warily.

The golden tabby tilted her head to one side. "Ah, you are from ShadowClan," she replied with a dip of her head. When Flowertail took a step back in surprise, she turned towards Coppershine. "And you are a noble warrior from ThunderClan."

"H-How do you know all of that?" Coppershine stammered.

"You are not the only ones gifted with unusual abilities," Rose mewed. She stood in front of Flowertail, whose pelt was bristling with unease. "I too was born with powers, but I was born far from the other Clans. My mother fled with me when she realized my differences, and now I am forced to remain here."

"You're Marked!" Stormstrike's gasp of shock did not remain unheard. Rose glanced at him and blinked. He trembled as she remained silent for a few heartbeats. Even the rogues began to pace around the boulders as time moved on.

"Indeed I am," she finally replied. "But my destiny lies within Twolegplace. I made a promise to Archer that I would protect him. He was my friend before he began to heal the cats that came in wounded."

"He knows about herbs?" Flowertail sounded surprised that more cats then medicine cats would know.

"Yes." Once again Rose gave a purr of amusement. "I search for the best remedies that lie within the gardens of Twolegplace. That is why I must stay with Archer."

"You and Archer could join us though!" Stormstrike meowed. "The rogues could too if they wanted."

A look of sorrow suddenly clouded within Rose's eyes. She glanced down at her paws, and Stormstrike felt an immense wave of pity for her. She would have made a fine warrior if her mother had stayed in what ever Clan she was born to. Instead she was forced to take care of rogues that she barely knew.

"The rogues would never want to work together," she murmured. "That is not their way of life."

Stormstrike was about to take a step forward when they all heard a snarl. He looked around until he spotted the small gray tabby. The tabby was glaring at him like a crime had been committed. Rose only purred deeper within her throat when she realized what had happened.

"Rhiley, there is no reason for you to fuss over me," she told him.

The group of five stood together as Rose sat in front of them. Rhiley and his companion stood a little way's off, in case the five attacked. Stormstrike was surprised by how protective the rogues were of Rose. Than he realized that they were probably worried that no cat would heal them if the time ever came. He felt sorry that they were forced to rely on such methods. No cat should have to stay just for the sake of rogues.

"Your destinies have been intertwined with the destinies of others." Rose began to speak in a deeper voice, one that vibrated around the rocks. "Remember who your friends are, and never forget the warrior code that binds you together. That is what will help you survive."

It took the group a few heartbeats to realize that she was telling them to leave. Stormstrike wished that Rose could come with them. She was a curious cat, one that he would have liked to know more about. Flowertail and Coppershine rose to their paws, while Streamfur remained seated.

"Does that destiny include me?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"You have helped the Marked this far." Rose turned to face the silver tabby, whose legs were now trembling in fear. "Remember what I said, and you will survive with them."

Streamfur could only nod as Rose left her to join Rhiley and his companion. The two toms glared at the five suspiciously as they were herded away from the rocks. Rose cast one more glance over her shoulder before disappearing into the tall grass that surrounded them. It was a look that Stormstrike would never forget.

_All of us are connected_, he thought to himself. _The rogues won't admit it, but I will_.

With that thought in mind, the five began to make their way towards their final destination: The mysterious Clan that Rose had come from.


	26. Chapter 24: Secret Journey

**A/U: So I make up for my short chapters don't I? Sorry for updating more than once, I just couldn't wait to get this chapter posted! Snowpaw is definitely my favorite SkyClan cat...So, what is your favorite Marked cat? Out of all of them I would have to say...It's a secret XP Anyways, please remember to leave a review!**

**Chapter 24**

Frustration swelled within Sablepaw's chest as he followed his sister through the sparse undergrowth. He didn't want to betray his Clanmates by searching for rogues. They would think he and Snowpaw were planning an attack. Trust had already been difficult to come by because they were different, and Snowpaw was only making matters worse. He wasn't sure what their mentors would think of all this. Sagewhisker would be furious. He knew for a fact that Tinycloud wouldn't be pleased with Snowpaw's decision.

His fur became snared by brambles that clustered the path that Snowpaw had chosen. Why she decided to go this way was beyond his own thinking. Snowpaw was in such a hurry that he doubted she felt any pain that was caused by the thorns. He could see frost collecting on the ground that her paws touched.

_Her powers are getting better_, he thought with a twitch of annoyance. Why couldn't he have something more useful? All he could do was use unusually long claws, which wasn't something to boast about. Most of the Clan had gotten used to him, but they chose to ignore Snowpaw. Her icy cold fur was enough to turn away any cat that trusted her.

Sablepaw grunted when he ran into a branch that had been lowered during a storm. Snowpaw had trotted ahead, leaving him behind. Without her to guide him, he might never find his way back to SkyClan. Suddenly feeling terrified of being left behind, Sablepaw raced forward until he ran into her.

"Watch where you're going mousebrain!" Snowpaw snapped when she had turned to face him. Her gaze softened when she realized she had gone too far. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I just hope that we find those rogues before they find us."

"Why do you want to see them so badly?" Sablepaw asked as she began to continue her search.

It was now getting late out, and soon the Clan would begin to miss them. Sablepaw was worried that a search patrol would be sent after them. That seed of worry had been forming in his stomach since they left.

"There was something about them that seemed...familiar," Snowpaw explained. "I don't know how to describe it, but it felt like I _had_ to find them."

Sablepaw stared at her in confusion. How could one _feel_ the need to search for something? He had heard stories of how some cats could do nothing but follow their instincts through times of trouble. Sparrowstar was one of those cats, and it had proved him well over the past moons of his leadership.

He fell silent once more as they reached a clearing. Ferns grew around the circle-like clearing, shrouding it in shadows. Tall trees towered above their heads. They were bigger and full needle-like leaves. A strange scent wafted from the trees themselves.

The two apprentices were about to move forward when a screech of fury echoed around the clearing. Sablepaw's ears pricked forward in alarm as a cat plunged forward out of the undergrowth on the other side. His eyes widened in shock as the dark gray cat barreled into Snowpaw. She wailed in surprise as she was knocked over by his sheer weight.

Sablepaw was able to dodge to the side as the dark gray tom was flung off of Snowpaw by her icy touch. The rogue hissed in disbelief as his paws became useless.

"We're not here to fight!" Snowpaw gasped after the rogue had struggled to his paws. "We come in peace." She flicked her tail towards Sablepaw, and unsheathed her claws to prove herself true.

After the dark gray tom had stopped hissing and spitting, he stared at her in confusion. "Your fur almost froze my claws!" he growled.

"Yeah, she can do that," Sablepaw muttered.

"Crowfeather!" The dark gray tom stiffened when he heard another yowl coming from behind him. He turned around to see a light brown tabby limping towards him. A dark ginger she-cat was at her side, though her sides were showing through thinned out fur. "You know we aren't in any condition to fight." The light brown tabby spoke calmly, despite the anger that her companion showed.

"They were the ones who trespassed," he growled. "Why should I let them get away with that?"

"Because we know that fighting them would only waste time." The light brown tabby remained calm as she joined him at his side.

Crowfeather lashed his tail and glared at Snowpaw, who crouched in front of the two she-cats. Sablepaw quickly padded over to her side, well aware that anything could happen to them. He was willing to give his life for Snowpaw, no matter what happened to him.

* * *

Snowpaw was careful not to anger the rogues. She knew that they outnumbered her and Sablepaw. Yet the light brown tabby seemed willing to let them speak as she gazed at the two apprentices.

"You're the cat I saw while we were on patrol," Snowpaw breathed as she leaned forward.

"Indeed I am," the light brown tabby replied. "Why have you come here? It's bad enough we can't hunt around this place because of those cats..." She broke off when the dark ginger cat stared at her in surprise.

"That would be our Clan," Sablepaw said after the two she-cats had looked away. "SkyClan, to be exact."

The three cat's eyes widened in disbelief. "So there really was a fifth Clan all this time..." The dark ginger she-cat spoke in a raspy voice. Sablepaw was surprised that she could speak at all. Her frame made the elders look plump.

"Why did you come here?" The light brown tabby repeated her question, though she didn't sound as hostile as she had before. Instead she was interested in the siblings' explanation.

"We wanted to know where you come from," Snowpaw meowed.

_I want to know why you're so familiar_, she added silently.

Sorrow clouded within the dark ginger cat's eyes. She flinched when the light brown tabby touched her shoulder gently with her tail tip. Snowpaw tilted her head to one side. It looked as though both cats were fighting their own trials.

"We came from ThunderClan," meowed the light brown tabby. "Crowfeather came from WindClan. My name is Leafpool, and this is Squirrelflight."

Snowpaw's eyes widened in utter disbelief. There were more Clans than her own? She exchanged a glance with Sablepaw, but was too lost for words. If they were from Clans, than why were they living as rogues?

Leafpool seemed to understand what she was thinking. Sorrow darkened within the light brown tabby's eyes as she gazed at the young apprentices.

"We left the Clan of our own accord, and we do not plan on coming back," she whispered.


	27. Chapter 25: Chasing Winds

**A/U: Wow, I can't believe it's been two days since I updated. Sorry for the delay. Busy as ever XP Anyways, thanks to those who have reviewed. I really appreciate it! This chapter is sort of boring, but most of the journey is XD**

**Chapter 25**

The moon was high in the sky as Coppershine followed her friends. She didn't know whether or not the golden tabby was a friend to the Marked or an enemy. What she did know was that they were close to the end of their journey. The thought of it was both terrifying and exciting. Finally, the group would no longer have to worry about going a day without food or water. Nor would they have to worry about the Twolegs they had left behind.

Now they were coming across what appeared to be a dried up riverbed. Coppershine could see Twoleg nests here too. A strange, unnatural light flooded through openings in the nests that sent a shiver down her spine. She often wondered how Twolegs could stand using harsh lights like these. She preferred the sun through and through.

_Of course, Twolegs have always been different_, she thought with a shake of her head. She was glad she wouldn't have to change into one. Just the very thought of becoming a Twoleg made her fur bristle with annoyance. There was no way she would ever do such a thing, unless it was used as a last resort to help her friends.

Flowertail's tail flicked from side to side as she watched the nest loom over them. Curiosity lit within Streamfur's eyes, but it was Stormstrike who kept a clear distance from the nest. He knew the most to stay away from Twolegs. His wary stance made it look as though the Twolegs themselves were watching them.

"We should stop for the night," Flowertail murmured through parted jaws. Her amber eyes were dark with exhaustion as she spoke.

Coppershine and Streamfur mewled in agreement, though Stormstrike was still cautious about the Twoleg nest. He glanced at it nervously before looking back at his friend.

"We could find a place further ahead," he meowed.

"You're not afraid, are you?" Streamfur stared at her brother challengingly. "I thought you could stand up to anything, like the great Lionblaze."

Coppershine couldn't help but purr in amusement. Even in RiverClan her father was revered as one of the strongest warriors in all of the Clans. She never would have expected Streamfur to praise him openly.

Stormstrike's fur bristled uncertainly, and he looked down at his paws.

"I'm not afraid," he growled. "I just don't think it's a good idea to sleep so close to Twolegs."

"Stormstrike is right." Both of them stared at Flowertail in surprise as she spoke up. Despite her exhaustion, she was determined to stop everyone from fighting with one another. "It's not safe to sleep so close to Twolegs. They could have dogs, or worse."

When the agreement was made, they decided to head towards a ravine that smelled of grass and trees. Coppershine thought this would make a good place to make a camp if they formed a Clan. But she knew that their journey was far from over. There were more cats like them out there, waiting to be found. Once those cats were found, perhaps the group could settle down and form a Clan of their own.

Without a word the four of them made their way towards a crevice within the earth. Coppershine felt another yawn threatening to overtake her. She didn't want to show how tired she was.

Stormstrike curled up in a tight ball beside his sister. Coppershine laid down near the entrance, keeping a wary eye on it. She wanted to make sure that no intruder came during the night. If anyone got hurt, she would give her own life like Rockfall would.

Soon her eyes became heavy as sleep overwhelmed her. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

**LineLineLine**

Coppershine was woken up by the sunlight that filtered through the den's entrance. She stretched out her back and yawned widely.

Her friends were still fast asleep as she glanced over her shoulder. Flowertail looked surprisingly peaceful as she slept. The former ShadowClan medicine cat had been muttering in her dreams over the past couple of days. The sounds had unnerved Coppershine, but now she was glad that Flowertail could actually sleep.

She padded out of the den to meet crisp newleaf air. Coppershine ruffled her pelt against the morning chill.

Birds sang to one another as they searched for insects and other types of prey. She spotted a sparrow hopping around patches of grass that grew into new shoots. She stared at the bird for a few heartbeats, pondering over whether or not she should stalk it. The sparrow was probably hungry itself. She guessed that it was hunting for its family rather than itself. Quickly she threw the thoughts of hunting it away.

The dark ginger she-cat began to pad towards a pile of fallen needles that had landed on the ground from last leafbare. Their bitter scent filled her lungs as she breathed in the air.

Her ears pricked forward when she detected the slightest movements amongst the undergrowth. Her sharp senses were picking up the vibrations of a mouse. It was scurrying across the dead leaves and dried grass.

Instinct was quick to take over as she stalked through the undergrowth. The tall grass provided enough shelter for her to hide in as the mouse continued to forage for food. It didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. Her legs kicked up leaves and needles as she sprang forward with her claws outstretched. The mouse struggled under her grip for a few heartbeats until she took its life.

With the mouse dangling from her jaws, Coppershine headed back to the den where her friends were sleeping. The sun was climbing quickly above the ravine as she made her way back. Flowertail was already awake, grooming her pelt casually. Streamfur was lying on her belly, paws splayed out against the refreshingly cool grass.

The two she-cats looked up in surprise when they saw Coppershine coming. A look of hunger sparked within Streamfur's eyes when she spotted the mouse Coppershine carried.

"You got up early," Flowertail mewed when she was finished grooming.

"I couldn't sleep," Coppershine admitted after she gave Streamfur the mouse.

Flowertail said nothing more as Stormstrike returned from what appeared to be a successful hunt. Coppershine was surprised to see that he had caught a squirrel. Its tail dangled limply from his jaws as he dropped it in the center of a semicircle they had formed.

She let out a soft purr as he approached them. Prey was plentiful here, but she knew as much as the others that this wasn't their home. Their journey was far from over as they searched for cats that were like them.

Coppershine shook out her ruffled pelt as she ate with Stormstrike. Flowertail stared off into the distance as the other three ate. She knew that her friend was contemplating on where they should go next. Her heart told her to keep going forward.

With a flick of her tail she followed Flowertail as the tortoiseshell led the way forward. They were traveling towards the rising sun that now hovered above the ravine. Despite the bright rays, it was still dark down below. Coppershine shivered against the chilly winds that pierced through her fur. She wasn't used to such cold temperatures.

Soon they reached the other side of the ravine, where sunlight managed to filter through. Trees grew around the ravine, and ferns surrounded the group of four that stalked through them. Silence had fallen upon them. Coppershine was worried about predators that might lurk in the shadows. Badgers and foxes could easily take them, despite the fact that they were full grown.

"Why don't we play a game?" Streamfur's question caught Coppershine off guard. She glanced at the silver tabby warily. When no cat answered, the RiverClan warrior continued. "How about a game of chase? Who ever gets out of the ravine first wins."

"I think it's a good idea," Stormstrike finally replied after contemplating over it.

A light of excitement lit within Streamfur's eyes. Even Flowertail seemed to think it was a good idea as the four of them raced silently through the undergrowth. Coppershine bunched her muscles together as she watched the others make a run for the edge of the ravine. She could easily sprint forward and catch up with them.

_I have WindClan blood within my veins_, she reminded herself. She didn't admit it to the others, but Crowfeather was her grandfather. The former WindClan deputy had been the father of Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Ebony. He never knew about it until Ebony revealed the secret at a Gathering.

Without a second thought she leaped forward. Streamfur was little more than a blur as Coppershine bounded ahead. She could see the look of shock within Streamfur's eyes as she glanced over her shoulder. Within a heartbeat she had reached Stormstrike, who was in the lead. Flowertail didn't run as fast as the others, and had fallen behind.

Coppershine's eyes widened when she saw what laid ahead. A vast expanse of Twoleg nests loomed ahead of them. The had reached another Twolegplace, and this one was bigger than the last.


	28. Chapter 26: Full Moon Arrival

**A/U: Man, when are these filler chapters going to end? Please forgive me for deleting Falling Stars. I know that you liked it, but...I realized that it was too similar to another story that had been written before, and is still being written. So I am planning yet another new story. You'll have to wait and see what it is by the time I'm finished with my Marked series.**

**Anyways, thanks everyone for reviewing. This chapter is, like I said, a filler chapter. But you get to see a mysterious cat from SkyClan. Frankly I think he's the best character in the story. So here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 26**

The sounds of Twolegs scattered across Flowertail's hearing as she followed a path that had been set before her. She wasn't sure where the path would lead them, but she did know that it was important they reached it. This Twolegplace wasn't as big as the last one they had been in. She was relieved not to see rogues or loners lurking in the shadows. The last thing they needed was to fight with more cats.

Fear had begun to overwhelm her as she imagined the bold look that Archer had given her. There was something about that tom that sent shivers down her spine. She knew that he was behind them now. Yet it felt as though he could see them. She tried to shake the feeling off as they neared a strange looking Twoleg object.

It was round and shimmered against the sunlight. Flowertail had to squint her eyes as she studied the object. She could detect the faintest scent of water coming from the ground below, despite the hard gravel that scraped her pads. She didn't like the way it glared down at the group. It remained motionless as she followed her friends towards a deeper part of Twolegplace. An uncomfortable feeling had begun to take over as she followed them.

_I'm tired of Twolegs_, she thought. _They've done nothing but ruin our lives_. Even Stormstrike, who tried to make himself look brave in front of all of them, looked nervously about him. He tried to take everything in at once as nests towered above them like predators waiting in the shadows. She could tell that Streamfur wasn't undaunted by the towering Twoleg nests. It was Coppershine that had surprised her the most. The dark ginger she-cat was keeping her tail between her legs as the shout of a Twoleg echoed around them. Flowertail tried to keep her cool as she listened for the sounds of a forest. Anything that didn't sound like Twolegs would do for her.

Than she heard it. The faintest rustling of leaves carried by the wind that had blown them. Flowertail lashed her tail as she pinpointed the location where it came from. She was desperate to find a place where they could call home. This wasn't what a warrior had been trained for. She was used to searching through the undergrowth for herbs or prey. Hawkflash had taught her how to make out the different sounds that could be heard.

"How much further until we reach what we're supposed to?" Stormstrike asked as she began to pick up the pace again.

"I think we just have to go straight," she replied over her shoulder. Once again she had taken the lead. She was grateful that no cat argued against her decision. Rockfall would have told her this was mousebrained. "I can hear the leaves of trees. Something tells me that we will reach our home very soon."

"I can't wait to get out of this wretched place," Streamfur muttered.

Flowertail was surprised by the harsh tone in Streamfur's voice. Before she had acted like Twolegplace was where she was born. But now the silver tabby kept glaring at the Twoleg nests they passed. She knew that they would reach their destination soon. StarClan may not have been on their side, but they could still look to the stars for guidance. And that hope was what drove Flowertail on.

**. . .**

Stars glittered coldly above the cat's head as he peered out of his den. The gorge was buzzing with activity as cats greeted one another. Tonight was the night of a Gathering. Rogues sometimes came down to greet the Clan as they taken in the powers of StarClan. It was an event that warriors rarely wanted to miss. Tonight was no different as Sablepaw and Snowpaw emerged from the apprentice's den.

Sparrowstar felt a shiver run down his spine as he watched them from the shelter of his den. He knew now that they were different from his Clanmates. Snowpaw's fur was as cold as ice, and so was her attitude. Sablepaw could rip open bones or rocks with his mighty claws. The two apprentices didn't attack their Clanmates, but Sparrowstar was afraid that they might one day. The last thing he wanted was for his Clan to fear those who were different from them.

With a shake of his pelt, the old dark brown tabby scrambled out of his den.

Memories of watching Leafstar quickly took over him. They were images that would never leave Sparrowstar. Her death had come so quickly that it shocked everyone. Even Echosong had been surprised by Leafstar's sudden death. The cough that had taken one of her lives took another one, and than it was the end. Yet when he had seen her in StarClan, he knew that she was ready to leave her Clanmates. Sparrowstar could imagine her now as he thought of the creamy brown tabby. He could see the stars that gleamed within her fur as she gave him his ninth life. Those were memories that he could never forget.

"Cats of SkyClan!" he called as he padded out of his den. He felt excitement course through him once more as cats looked up at him expectantly. It was a feeling he felt every time he called for a Clan meeting. He was surprised to see a couple of rogues sitting near the edge of camp as he peered above the rocky caves that surrounded it. "Life has been good for us," he began in a formal voice. "Apprentices have been named, and another queen has moved into the nursery. Shadepool, mate of Sagewhisker, is now expecting kits."

Warriors yowled in approval as the dark gray queen poked her muzzle out of the nursery. Sagewhisker may have been a senior warrior, but he was a good father. Talonpaw and Crimsonpaw were also his kits, but they would soon earn their warrior names.

"I have also been informed that new rogues have made a home near our camp," Sparrowstar continued to speak without waiting for someone to protest. He narrowed his eyes at the dark gray tom that was crouched over a smooth boulder. The three rogues that had been spotted on SkyClan territory were welcomed with opened paws when a patrol found them. He was surprised that Snowpaw had kept her distance from the three when they were herded into camp without a fight. "Despite their appearance, we would like to live peacefully beside them. That means no fights will break out."

A few cats mumbled in annoyance after Sparrowstar had finished his speech. One cat in particular was Lionclaw. Sparrowstar narrowed his eyes at the arrogant. He never trusted Lionclaw before, and he never would. There was something about the ginger tabby sent that made him shudder.

He waved his tail as he began to climb down to meet his Clanmates. They greeted him with the same respect they had greeted Leafstar with. Tinycloud's low purr made Sparrowstar look at her in surprise as he padded towards her. The small white she-cat had been his best friend since she was named as a warrior.

"Quaint as always," she murmured when they rubbed muzzles.

"You know I don't like to fight," he replied with a lash of his tail.

The last thing his Clan needed was to fight. They had suffered enough during the last couple of moons.

"Sparrowstar, I need to have a word with you." The dark brown tabby's shoulders stiffened when he heard Ravenwing's voice.

The black medicine cat took step forward as Tinycloud spoke with Mintleaf. His whiskers were twitching as he became lost in deep thought.

"Yes, Ravenwing?" Sparrowstar tried to keep his voice curt as he spoke to the young medicine cat. Ravenwing's attitude had always made him feel uncomfortable. He knew that it was because Ravenwing reminded him of Echosong, his former medicine cat. _She now walks with Leafstar_, he tried to remind himself.

"I've been getting strange dreams over the past couple of days," Ravenwing mewed as quietly as he could. "I'm not sure what they mean, but they've been whispering secrets of more cats that are coming. Cats like Snowpaw and Sablepaw."

"How do you know this?" Sparrowstar demanded. He didn't like the idea of more cats with powers coming. It was bad enough that Snowpaw and Sablepaw were around.

"My dreams have always been...darker," Ravenwing replied with a flick of his tail tip. "Echosong taught me how to interpret every meaning."

"If there are more cats like Snowpaw and Sablepaw, than we must prepare for their arrival," Sparrowstar growled.

His claws unsheathed at the thought of what could happen. Cats could die when the others with powers arrived. He wasn't going to let that happen. Not to his Clan.


	29. Chapter 27: SkyClan's Gathering

**A/U: Yay for longer chapters! This one is probably my favorite, just because they meet...Well, you'll see. I'm sorry that the description isn't so good, but I tried to write it out as best as I could. Anyways, please remember to leave a review. They will make me write faster than usual!**

**Chapter 27**

Night had fallen upon Twolegplace as the group made their way towards what looked like a gorge. Stormstrike narrowed his eyes when he picked up traces of other cats. It was the night of a full moon, when a Gathering would normally have taken place. It created a silver light over the four cats as they traveled across the hard gravel. By now his paws had become hard and stiff while padding over the stony ground. He growled at the uncomfortable feeling as Streamfur pressed at his side.

"I smell cats," Coppershine murmured. She trotted alongside Flowertail, whose whiskers were twitching in worry.

"Yes, I can smell them too," the tortoiseshell mewed back.

_I hope their not rogues_, Stormstrike thought with a lash of his tail. Embarrassment flooded through him as he remembered the way the rogues had ambushed his small group. He tried to pull a rogue off of Streamfur, but the rogue had a firm grip on her neck. When he tried to attack them with his powers, the rogue used her as a shield. Stormstrike knew that the battle had been lost the moment his sister was captured. Even Coppershine couldn't change into a different animal to distract them. Somehow the rogues had known about their powers, and Archer had allowed the group to leave without a fight.

Soon they reached a part of the gorge where it split off into different paths. Stormstrike was surprised to see caves of all sorts lining the area. He too could detect the strong scent of cats, but there was something oddly familiar about the scent. It seemed as though the cats scent marked certain areas, as if to prove that this was their territory.

The four cats came to a halt when they saw something extraordinary. A large group of cats sat around what appeared to be a clearing. Their pelts gleamed silver in the moonlight as they looked up at a pile of rocks. An elderly looking dark brown tabby stood on the top, as if he was addressing him like a Clan leader would. Stormstrike stared at the scene before them in utter disbelief. These weren't rogues. They were cats who seemed to act like a Clan. Like warriors.

One cat looked up at the smaller group. It was a white tom with green eyes. He stared at the small group for a few heartbeats before letting out a yowl of alarm. Fear rippled through the gathered cats as more realized they were being watched. Stormstrike exchanged a glance with Flowertail. Clearly they were not expecting visitors to come. Before the small group could react, the cats quickly gathered around them. One cat, a small white she-cat, hissed and spat in defiance at Coppershine. Another had rounded on Flowertail, acting as though she was a fox taking kits away from their mother.

"We're not here to fight!" Coppershine raised her voice into a yowl. Almost instantly the fight stopped. Stormstrike had stopped in between her and mottled ginger tom. Clouds had begun to gather around him as he let his anger show. "This is a Gathering, not a battle," she added more quietly.

Shock spread among the cats as she stared at them. Stormstrike spotted a skinny looking black tom standing beside the dark brown tabby. He gave an 'I told you so' look to the tabby. Stormstrike guessed that they had been anticipating their arrival.

"Coppershine?" The dark ginger she-cat winced when she heard a familiar voice ring around the gorge. Stormstrike narrowed his eyes once more when he spotted a dark ginger figure, one that looked just like Coppershine. Only her fur seemed to cling only to bones. "It really is you!" The dark ginger cat gasped in shock when she realized that it was Coppershine.

"Squirrelflight..." Coppershine growled the name.

The Squirrelflight? Stormstrike stared at the cat for a few heartbeats. He had heard legends of the cat that was the daughter of Firestar and Sandstorm. Supposed mother to Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf. She had betrayed the Clan when she lied to them. It was a legend passed down from RiverClan cat to RiverClan cat.

"You have a warrior name," the white tom meowed. "Where do you come from, young one?" he asked after releasing his biting grip.

"ThunderClan," Coppershine replied without hesitation.

"ThunderClan? You wouldn't happen to know a cat named Firestar, would you?" It was the dark brown tabby who asked the question. His voice had come out in a rasp, but he was bold enough to speak out against his warriors.

Coppershine lowered her tail at the mention of the former leader. Sorrow clenched at Stormstrike's heart as he remembered how Firestar died. He gave his life to protect Dovesong, a cat who had saved the Clans from the Place Of No Stars.

"I'm afraid he died, many moons ago," Coppershine murmured. "He died valiantly though, saving the life of another warrior."

A look of sympathy flared within the eyes of cats who were older. Stormstrike could tell that they had many memories of the flame-colored leader. He was surprised that this Clan knew about Firestar in the first place.

"Firestar was the one who brought SkyClan back to life," the dark brown tabby murmured. "He will be missed by us all."

"What do you mean by SkyClan?" Flowertail asked as she took a step forward. A ginger tabby growled at her, but she ignored him.

"We are the fifth Clan that was forced to leave the forest," the dark brown tabby explained. There was no bitterness in his voice, only regret. "We were driven out many, many seasons ago by your ancestors. But we have reformed, and we remain strong."

"I'm sorry we intruded on your Gathering," Stormstrike muttered as the cats around him settled down. Only a couple were still glaring at the small group, but even they seemed to have settle down after a while.

"A Gathering is open to all visitors," an elderly looking light brown she-cat meowed. "Especially to those who are warriors."

A few cats murmured in agreement, though Stormstrike could tell that the majority felt otherwise. He knew that it would take a while for them to gain the trust of these cats. Their bodies were differently formed from the cats that had lived around the lake. Long legs stretched from their backs, used for jumping across the gorge. Perhaps if they understood each other more, than they could get along like the rest of the Clans did.

"Come and meet the warriors of SkyClan, and tell us your names," the dark brown tabby said as he nodded in approval.

Stormstrike followed the others as they maneuvered over the rocks. They had grown used to this after traversing over the mountain. Twolegplace was no different from the mountain, as their pads had become hard and tough from the gravel they traveled on.

He began to feel more comfortable as cats introduced themselves. The dark brown tabby was the leader of SkyClan, and known as Sparrowstar. The Clan deputy was Bouncefire, a ginger tom with longer limbs than the others. Many of the SkyClan cats were surprised to hear why the group had left behind their Clans. Flowertail was careful not to mention the powers that they held. Two cats in particular held a keen interest on the newcomers. Stormstrike felt his ears flatten against their stares. They were apprentices, but the other cats seemed to avoid them.

After the initial greetings had ended, the Gathering began to drawl to an end. Stormstrike sat next to Streamfur, whose fur was unkempt from the brutal blows she received. He was surprised that she hadn't fought back when the ginger tabby attacked. Instead she acted submissively.

_I wonder if it has to do with the white Nightsong treated her_, he thought guiltily. He knew that Nightsong had never been a good sister to Streamfur. She acted like the leader of Streamfur, and it often ended badly. Fury swept through him as he realized this was why Streamfur had gone with him. She no longer wanted to be part of Nightsong's act.

"You're welcomed to sleep in the dens further up the gorge," Sparrowstar told them as cats began to return to their respective caves. "Sagewhisker will show you where they are." He waved his tail towards the white tom that had attacked Coppershine.

The senior warrior padded towards them. He dipped his head in apology towards Coppershine. "I'm sorry if you have any wounds," he murmured.

"I'll be fine," she replied.

Sagewhisker looked pleased by her reply as he led them towards a higher part of the gorge. Yet more caves lined the area. Stormstrike saw that these would make a good lookout post if one was ever needed. They were smaller than the ones down below, but the group didn't need a large den.

"The dens here are kept clean in case there is flooding," Sagewhisker explained when they reached the largest cave. "Apprentices often come here for extra training."

"This reminds me of the hollow in ThunderClan," Coppershine mewed after observing the dens.

"Thank you for your help," Flowertail whispered after the others had gone in. Stormstrike decided to wait until every cat was in. He didn't want the warriors that thought this was a bad idea to ambush them while they were asleep.

"You follow the warrior code," Sagewhisker replied calmly. "We must help those who follow the warrior code."

Stormstrike blinked in surprise as the white warrior left them. He never expected such wise words from a warrior. Than again Sagewhisker had been a warrior many more moons than he had. He tried to shake away the eerie feelings away as Flowertail joined him. Her amber eyes were dark as she gazed at the sky. The moon had begun to sink, signaling that dawn would approach rapidly.

"I think...we have found a place to call home," she murmured.


	30. Chapter 28: Streamfur's Discovery

**A/U: Dang three updates in one day. I'm either really bored, or just feel like writing. Actually, it's a bit of both. This chapter was fun to write, even though it has three points of views. I've decided to throw in different cats from SkyClan, just because it can get boring with Sablepaw and Snowpaw. Even though Snowpaw is my favorite character ;) Anyways, thanks WildCroconaw for reviewing! You get...a Rose plushie!**

**Chapter 28**

Sleep was hard to come by for Sablepaw as he curled up in his nest. Excitement and anger had coursed through his Clanmates as they witnessed the arrival of more cats. These weren't any ordinary cats though. Sablepaw knew that these cats were different. They had appearances similar to him and Snowpaw.

_Maybe they're Marked too_, he thought with a flick of his tail. _Or they could be toying with our minds_.

Sablepaw tried to shake the thoughts away. The Clan was more important to him than cats who could or could not be from Clans themselves. He longed to become the greatest warrior in his Clan. One that wasn't judged by the fact that he was different. Most of his Clanmates had begun to accept that he was different. Lionclaw and a few other cats refused to speak to him though.

He closed his eyes as he felt the slightest bit of wariness overcome him. Times like these were what drew the Clan together. One day or another, they would meet the other cats that had come to them. He knew that he and Snowpaw were destined to meet them, whether they wanted it or not.

**. . .**

Pale sunlight filtered through the leader's den as Sparrowstar was woken up. He opened his eyes, only to stare at the thin frame of Ravenwing. The small black cat had been visiting him for the last two days prior the Gathering. Sparrowstar was getting annoyed by his constant visits. But he knew that it was important to share the advice of his medicine cat.

"Those cats are not like us," Ravenwing rasped as Sparrowstar rose to his haunches.

The SkyClan leader glared at Ravenwing before grooming his patchy fur. During his old age it had become dry and brittle. Cherrypelt was the same way, though she refused to admit it. He guessed that it was some rare thing that occurred in younger cats during their time as apprentices.

"And why are you telling me this?" he demanded. "They haven't caused any harm to my Clan, have they?"

"Not yet." Ravenwing's voice became a growl. Sparrowstar opened his eyes to see that the medicine cat was clawing at the ground. "They could become a threat in the future. They know the rogues that made a home by the gorge. We cannot allow them to pass without a fight."

"Those _cats_ are from the Clans," Sparrowstar pointed out without concern. "There is nothing different about them. One of them is the kin of Firestar, the founder of this Clan. Do you doubt her loyalty to the warrior code?"

Ravenwing's fur bristled slightly. Sparrowstar knew that he was trying to come up with some excuse. He didn't understand what was wrong with the group of cats that had found their way to SkyClan.

He could remember the times when Echosong would question Leafstar's motives. One of those motives had been to allow kittypets in the Clan. Echosong had refused to accept Leafstar's idea when the former leader brought it up. It was because of Echosong's refusal that SkyClan remained free of the kittypets that lived close by. Now they were thriving under a new leadership, and after Sparrowstar's time, another cat would take his place.

The medicine cat let out a sigh as Sparrowstar waited for his reply.

"Nothing will change the fact that those cats are different," Ravenwing growled.

Without waiting for Sparrowstar's reply, he padded out of his den. Sparrowstar watched through narrowed eyes. He knew that there were cats who questioned even Snowpaw and Sablepaw's loyalty. Something told him that Ravenwing was one of those cats.

He followed the black medicine cat's pawsteps after a few heartbeats of waiting. The last thing he wanted was the Clan to realize that they were fighting.

_They've only recovered from that terrible leafbare_, he thought with a lash of his tail. He wouldn't allow panic to take over his Clanmates. They meant more to him than they could ever imagine.

**. . .**

"Today we are going to practice your tracking." Tinycloud's voice was curt as she spoke. They sat in a clearing further away from the training clearing. Snowpaw had seen the cave where the newcomers slept while following her mentor. "Tracking is an important part of becoming a warrior. It will turn you into a better hunter." The small white she-cat turned to face Snowpaw. Her eyes were dark as she gazed down at her apprentice.

Snowpaw dropped to a crouch as she surveyed the clearing before them. She could make out the faint trails of prey that scoured the area. The pawprints of mice could be made out as they searched for food. She caught the familiar scent of a thrush hiding in the bushes.

When Tinycloud nodded in approval, Snowpaw began to follow the tracks of the mouse prints. She knew that they were fresh, but the mouse could have fled the area long ago. Or worse, a hawk could have taken it away.

Memories of the hawk that had attacked her sent a shiver down her spine. Snowpaw knew that it was her own fault she was almost taken away. She had to remind herself that it was also her fault that the Clan knew about her powers. Sablepaw had forgiven her quickly, much to her surprise. She could never feel grateful enough towards her brother for acting more like a warrior than a kit.

Suddenly Snowpaw stopped tracking when she caught another scent in the air. The mouse's scent had faded away, leaving just a trail of prints that also faded. There was another scent that had taken over, one that made her very curious.

Tinycloud's mew could be heard from behind. Snowpaw knew that her mentor would feel worried that something was wrong.

_I can take care of myself_, Snowpaw thought with a twitch of her whiskers.

Snowpaw stopped when she spotted a familiar looking sight. It was a silver tabby cat, crouched before the mouse she had been tracking. She recognized the cat from the group that had arrived at the gorge the night before. The silver tabby was unaware of her presence as she stalked the mouse.

She bunched her muscles together, waiting for the right moment to leap. Just as the silver tabby was about to lunge forward after the mouse, Snowpaw leaped after her. The tabby screeched in surprise as she was tumbled over by Snowpaw's muscular weight. The two she-cats hissed and snarled at each other until the silver tabby swiped a claw across Snowpaw's shoulder. That was when she realized Snowpaw's powers.

The silver tabby sprang to the other side just when Snowpaw had recovered from her attack. Snowpaw curled her lips in a menacing snarl, but the silver tabby only stared. When her snarl of defiance wasn't enough, Snowpaw took a step forward in a threatening stance.

"You're Marked, aren't you?" the silver tabby suddenly asked.

Her question made Snowpaw look at her in surprise. She never expected the silver tabby to flat out ask her. "Y-yes," she replied shakily. "My brother is too."

"I must tell my brother!" The silver tabby's voice came out in a squeal as she spoke.

Before she could turn around and flee there was a hiss from the bushes behind Snowpaw. The apprentice spun around to see that Tinycloud had found her. The small white she-cat glared icily at the silver tabby.

"You're trespassing on SkyClan territory!" she spat. "Get out of here before I make you leave!"

The silver tabby stared at Tinycloud in alarm. She was about to run once more before Snowpaw's eyes widened in dismay. The dark ginger cat that had been with her the night before was approaching. Snowpaw dropped to a crouch as the dark ginger she-cat padded towards her.

"Streamfur, there's prey further away from their hunting grounds," she murmured when she reached her companion.

"Coppershine, this apprentice is Marked!" Streamfur rushed the words as she spoke.

Snowpaw's ears flattened when Tinycloud looked at her suspiciously. Coppershine stared at her in disbelief, before shaking her head.

"Than Rose was right," she mewed in a lowered voice. "Please forgive us for intruding on your territory. It won't happen again," she added with a dip of her head.

Without waiting for Tinycloud's curt reply, the pair of she-cats turned around towards their own dens. Snowpaw watched cautiously. Coppershine's voice had left an eerie silence between Snowpaw and Tinycloud. She wasn't sure what it meant, but she had a feeling that they would meet again.


	31. Chapter 29: Dangerous Threat

**A/U: To answer Spottedstar of ShadowClan's question, I've stopped naming my chapters because I couldn't figure out what to title them. So...yeah. Sorry if that bugged anyone. Anyways, there are only seven chapters left...Oh, and I thought I should point out that I've started yet another new story. The last one didn't quite work out the way I planned, but this one will hopefully last. Thanks again for your reviews!**

**Chapter 29**

Coppershine lifted her head as she was woken from the faint sunlight that beamed into the cave. Two days had passed since they'd arrived at the gorge. The cats of SkyClan were beginning to get edgy because of their sudden appearance. She knew that it wouldn't be long before they were kicked out of the gorge, like they had been at the lake. The feeling of leaving behind cats who were similar to her made her pelt crawl.

_That apprentice Streamfur and I met_, Coppershine thought as she swiped her tongue over her mouth, _is not normal_. Streamfur knew it as well, considering her paws had been almost frozen after trying to get a grip on the apprentice.

The dark ginger she-cat began to groom patches of fur that stuck out. Flowertail stirred in her sleep, muttering something that Coppershine didn't catch. She tried to ignore the medicine cat as she concentrated on a patch of fur that didn't want to stay down. Annoyance flared within her, and she began to think of what it would be like without fur. Than she quickly pushed the thought away, realizing that it would force her into changing forms.

A sudden idea sparked in her mind after she forcefully made her fur sleek like a RiverClan cat. Perhaps she could get close to the apprentices without causing fear in SkyClan. If she changed into a different creature, no cat would become suspicious. Yet she knew that changing into a different creature would only cause confusion. The apprentices that she had seen would no nothing about her powers or the others.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a loud yawn erupt from Stormstrike's mouth. A purr of amusement rose in her throat. Stormstrike may have acted big and strong, but she knew that he was a big softy. Coppershine flicked her tail and decided to leave the den. It felt cramped with all of them curled together. She wasn't used to sleeping with so few cats to begin with. Back in ThunderClan she would have been surrounded by her Clanmates and family.

"Hello, rogue." Coppershine's ears pricked forward in alarm when she heard the snarl. Her gaze scanned across the clearing until she spotted a muscular looking form hiding in the bushes to her right. She narrowed her eyes as the ginger tabby tom stepped out of them. "You don't belong here," he growled when he caught her threatening posture. "You and your band of rogues better leave by moonhigh tonight, or you won't sleep for another day."

He turned around and fled before she could make a snark reply. Coppershine glared after him. She could think of many words to describe a tom like him. Coward was one of them, but she decided not to say it out loud. Fighting with the Marked would be a big mistake, especially for a cat who wouldn't be able to defend himself against their powers.

It took her a few heartbeats to realize that another cat had joined her. She glanced around until she recognized Stormstrike's scent. A look of pure rage burned within his amber eyes. She knew that he saw what had happened.

"We should leave before they decide to fight," she murmured.

"Sparrowstar allowed us to stay here until we recovered from our journey," Stormstrike growled defensively. "We have a right to stay."

Coppershine pressed against him, welcoming the warmth his body provided. She heard him huff in surprise at her slight touch, but he made no move to stop her. "We shouldn't fight with them. This could be our home if they just listened," she whispered.

_Rockfall would have never approved_, Coppershine thought as she closed her eyes. Her father would have been furious if he knew what she was getting herself into. But she had known for some time now that Stormstrike liked her. In more ways than one she felt the same way. She knew that they could never have been together if they were in the Clans at the lake. Now they didn't have to worry about it.

"Why don't we go hunting," Stormstrike suggested after his stiffness wore off.

A purr of amusement rose in her throat once more as he began to lead the way towards the bushes. She flicked her tail from side to side as she followed suit. Nothing could stop them from having fun to themselves. Even if the group was trying to find a new home where they would all fit in.

Stormstrike had stopped when he spotted a vole slinking through the sparse undergrowth. The ground underpaw was dry and hard. Yet the vole stayed out in the open. Coppershine guessed that it didn't know there were more cats lurking in the shadows, waiting to pounce. Without a second thought the stormy gray warrior lunged forward with his claws extended. The vole didn't stand a chance against his power as he swatted it clean. It writhed for a heartbeat before he dealt a killing blow to its neck.

Coppershine quickly spotted a wren hopping about, searching for insects that ate the few pieces of grass that grew here. She was surprised that there even was grass growing. The ground was almost too dry for her toughened paws. Only a few clouds dotted the sky as the sun rose to its full height. Greenleaf was in full swing now, and rain would be scarce for the next few moons.

She concentrated on letting her fur melt into the background. The sandy colored ground would provide a perfect place for camouflage. ThunderClan cats were best known for blending in with their surroundings. They could easily stalk up to prey until it was too late. She was no exception to those hunting standards, as Stormstrike was about to see. He was crouched behind a patch of grass, waiting for her to strike. She attacked like a snake, using all of her weight to bring down the wren. It let out a loud call of alarm before she dragged it to the ground. Within the next heartbeat it was dead.

Stormstrike stared at her in surprise when she turned around with it dangling from her teeth. He nodded in approval before leading the way back to their temporary shelter. The group would eat well today, especially considering how plump the wren was.

Flowertail and Streamfur were awake by the time they arrived. The two she-cats looked at Stormstrike and Coppershine in surprise until they saw the prey.

"I'm starving!" Streamfur announced after Coppershine dropped the wren at her paws.

"I thought you might be," she mewed.

The four of them ate together until their bellies felt full. Coppershine hadn't felt this good since she left her Clanmates behind. Together the group could accomplish anything if they put their paws in front of them. She knew that nothing could separate them from their destination.

"Coppershine, you met that SkyClan cat, didn't you?" Flowertail asked after they finished sharing tongues.

"He threatened to chase us out," Coppershine growled. She didn't like to talk about it. For once they could sit in peace, but now they were threatened to leave once more. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could handle.

"This would be an ideal location for a camp," the former ShadowClan medicine cat sighed. "But he's right. This is part of SkyClan's territory, and we are only temporary guests."

"What about those trees to the south?" Streamfur suggested. "There's a stream there too, which means that we can get water as well."

"That sounds great!" Coppershine meowed in agreement.

She longed to have the feeling of grass brushing against her pads once more. To listen to the sounds of leaves rustling against the wind once more. This place was not the proper home for a cat who was used to the forest. Soon the others murmured in agreement, though Flowertail still looked a little reluctant.

"We should try speaking to the apprentices that you fought with," she said. "If she is what you think she is, than perhaps she would like to join us."

When no cat argued with her statement, they all began to make their way out of the gorge. Coppershine knew that their journey was coming to an end. Soon, a home would be found. Soon she could call the group her Clanmates rather than a band of former warriors.


	32. Chapter 30: The Ginger Tabby

**A/U: I know it's kind of late to update now, but I couldn't resist. I write when I get bored, and I get bored a lot. But, here it is anyways. Thanks everyone for reviewing! Please remember to leave a review for this chapter!**

**Chapter 30**

Night fell upon the group as they traveled across the gorge. Flowertail cast cautious glances around as she led the way. After hearing about what Coppershine had said, she was more nervous than ever. The ginger tabby that had attacked Coppershine made her furious. How could the cats of SkyClan attack them like that? Sparrowstar had allowed them to stay until they recovered from their journey. She knew that the warriors would ambush them if they were found at the den. They wouldn't give the small group a chance to explain themselves. What the warriors didn't know was that Coppershine or Stormstrike could easily take care of them all at once.

Coppershine seemed eager to leave the gorge behind, despite the fact that they would leave those apprentices behind. Flowertail knew that they were Marked. She could sense the powers they held. On top of it all, there were two apprentices in SkyClan. She wondered if one of them could replace Rockfall, after he had sacrificed himself in the mountain.

There was no moonlight to guide them as they began to climb out of the gorge. Streamfur had pointed the way towards a grove of trees. Flowertail could taste moisture in the air, telling her that there really was a stream nearby. It sounded like an ideal place for a camp. Coppershine and Stormstrike had looked intrigued by Streamfur's suggestion. Flowertail could tell from the way they looked at each other that something was up between them.

_They've been acting like lovestruck kits_, she thought with a flick of her tail._ At this rate they'll have kits themselves_. The thought made her wonder if StarClan would approve. Than she reminded herself that StarClan weren't following the Marked. StarClan chose to side with the Clans. Her tail lashed as she thought of the dreams she once shared with her ancestors. Once she believed in them. She even thought of them as good. Now they were nothing more than a common sight amongst the Clans.

Soon they reached what seemed to be the edge of the gorge. Now there were tough patches of grass that grew around. Underpaw the ground itself felt rough, though not as tough as the mountain had. For once Flowertail was grateful to have left the Clans behind. She wouldn't have to worry about the ground cutting pads.

"The trees are up there," Streamfur meowed with a flick of her tail. It pointed towards a hill. Flowertail followed her gaze until she spotted a grove of trees growing around it. She opened her jaws to taste the moisture that filled the air. There weren't clouds in the sky, like she expected. "Someone's following us." Streamfur's call alarmed Flowertail. She turned around to see that a broad-shouldered ginger tabby was hiding in a hawthorn bush.

Coppershine's fur bristled with rage when she spotted him as well. Flowertail rolled her eyes when Stormstrike stepped protectively to Coppershine's side.

"You didn't think we'd let you get away, did you?" The ginger tabby stepped out of the bush and glared at the four cats. With a wave of his tail, more cats emerged from the gorge below. Flowertail's eyes widened in dismay when she saw the look of battle in their eyes. "We don't appreciate others taking advantage of our territory," he growled. "It's time we taught the trespassers a lesson."

Without waiting for a reply he let out a battle-driven yowl. Flowertail tried to remember all of the moves that Hawkflash had taught her. Her mentor had been a warrior before she became the medicine cat of ShadowClan. A mottled ginger tom with amber eyes barreled into her with his teeth bared. Flowertail let out a sharp cry of pain as his teeth dug into her skin, drawling blood. She tried to throw him off, but to no avail.

Stormstrike was having a better time. He allowed storm clouds to gather around until the warriors jumped back in fear. Lightning crackled around the clouds, sending surges of electricity through the cats closest. Flowertail winced as a dark gray tabby screeched in pain. Energy coursed through him until the bolt of lightning reached his heart. Within a heartbeat he was dead. The other warriors looked on in disbelief. Flowertail managed to wrench herself free from the mottled ginger warrior, sending him flying across the ground. The ginger tabby struggled to his paws as Coppershine pinned him down in the form of a different animal.

"Leave us alone!" Flowertail cried after she healed her own wound. "We don't want to hurt any others."

The SkyClan warriors exchanged shocked glances. A young looking pale tabby stepped forward as Coppershine held the ginger tabby under her large paws. His gaze was wary as he looked up at her.

"We...We were only following orders," he stammered. "It won't happen again."

Coppershine looked warily at Flowertail, who nodded in approval. She let the ginger tabby go before he spat at her further. Flowertail ignored the curses he muttered under his breath. He would not be joining the ranks of StarClan. She knew that he went under the words of his leader. The warriors that had ambushed them didn't realize they had powers, and they learned the hard way.

The group of warriors left the Marked behind as they fled the scene. Flowertail glanced down at the dark gray tabby's body. She couldn't believe that they would leave him behind. Yet somewhere in her mind she knew that they would blame it on the newcomers. This battle was far from over, and those cats had proven that. The four of them reformed after Coppershine changed back into her regular form. Her gaze was dark as she looked at the fallen warrior.

"He should not have died," she murmured when a look of guilt flared within Stormstrike's eyes.

"I didn't have a choice," he told her.

"We _all_ have a choice," Flowertail reminded them bitterly. "They chose to fight us, and it ended violently."

She tried not to let her emotions show as she turned around. There was no point in burying the body. The cats of SkyClan would know soon enough.

The four of them made their way towards the grove of trees. A sense of relief washed over Flowertail as she felt grass prickle her pads. It was a feeling she hadn't felt for moons. She tried to take everything in at once as the others began to feel the same.

Sure enough, she could hear a stream gurgling nearby. Flowertail felt a purr rise in her throat. This place was perfect. It was far enough away that they wouldn't interfere with SkyClan's territory. She had a feeling that this would make a good place for a camp. Without thinking about it she padded towards a pile of brambles that must have broken off during a storm. If they could move them, they could form it into a proper sleeping den.

Flowertail glanced over her shoulder as the others followed. A look of approval cast within Streamfur's eyes, while Stormstrike and Coppershine exchanged glances. She was grateful that none of them seemed to argue with this piece of paradise. Somehow it appeared as though they were under StarClan's favor. They had finally found a place they could call home.


	33. Chapter 31: Finding Paradise

**A/U: Yay for long chapter! And this one is probably my favorite. Everyone who reviewed this chapter gets a Sparrowstar plushie, because I'm in such a good mood. Oh, and this will hopefully be finished by the end of the weak. My sister is coming home from college, and we only have one Internet cord. Yeah, you can see where this leads. Anyways, thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews!**

**Chapter 31**

It was a bittersweet moment for the group of Marked cats as they began to change the grove of trees into a proper camp. It really was a perfect place for them to live. Stormstrike couldn't pick out any traces of SkyClan scent markers, which meant that this wasn't part of their territory. The warriors that had ambushed them would most likely warn their Clan what was happening. He felt anger boil within him as he thought of the arrogant ginger tabby that had attacked them. The ginger tabby would pay for ambushing them. The patrol of warriors that had attacked the group had no right. Sparrowstar had allowed them to stay until they recovered from their journey.

Coppershine pulled out tendrils of vines and twigs from the ground underpaw. Stormstrike felt his fur grow hot as he remembered the night they spent together. He knew that he was being rational as he thought of what could happen between them. Kits were out of the question, for now. The group needed to establish themselves before that could become a possibility.

Sunhigh had arrived by the time they were finished clearing the way. Now the clearing really did look like a camp. It reminded Stormstrike of the clearing by RiverClan camp. He could imagine Splashpaw and Lichenpaw playing on the tufts of grass as they practiced their fighting skills. Mistystar's warm gaze of approval would always make him regret leaving his Clan. Yet he knew that leaving was the best choice. None of the cats by the lake would have ever accepted the Marked.

The four of them sat together as the sun bathed their pelts. Greenleaf was still in full swing, but Stormstrike could tell that leaffall was on its way. The leaves on the trees were already beginning to chance colors as the air grew colder. The air itself held a tang of prey getting ready for the colder days. He was relieved to find that there was prey at all on this little island of paradise. He had been worried that hunting would be difficult for them.

"We should try to establish borders while we're thinking about it," Coppershine murmured as she rose to her paws.

"Do you think SkyClan will allow it?" Flowertail asked worriedly. "I don't want another fight to break out."

"I think it would be a good idea to let Sparrowstar know," Stormstrike pointed out.

He knew that Flowertail was right. The last thing they needed was more fights to break out. Those SkyClan warriors might become infuriated if they discovered there was a new territory next to their home. He wondered if Crowfeather, Leafpool, and Squirrelflight would want to join them. The odds of allowing more cats in the group was unlikely. Yet Rockfall wasn't around to disapprove of anyone.

_That WindClan warrior would have attacked Crowfeather in a heartbeat_, Stormstrike thought guiltily.

After a few heartbeats of arguing, the group finally decided that it was best to warn the opposing Clan. Streamfur was worried that the ginger tabby would try to launch another attack on them. Stormstrike couldn't blame her for worrying, but it was for the best. He pressed his body against her as they traveled back to where the SkyClan cats had been. Coppershine kept close to Flowertail as the tortoiseshell led the way.

Stormstrike couldn't help but wonder if Flowertail had even realized that she knew she was leading them. None of them had challenged her when she took the lead during their journey to the gorge. Only Rockfall had put up a fight, and even he had begun to ignore the fact that he wasn't the leader.

The former RiverClan warrior spotted the pale outline of a cat stalking through the sparse undergrowth. It wasn't any of the cats that had ambushed them. Instead it was the apprentice he had seen earlier, during the Gathering. Her fluffy ginger and white fur stuck out as she stalked a squirrel that had stopped to nibble on a seed. Stormstrike watched with keen interest. He wondered if she would use her powers to catch the squirrel. His companions had stopped when they saw her as well. A small white she-cat stood on a boulder nearby. Stormstrike guessed that she was the apprentice's mentor.

A sudden explosion of pawsteps erupted from the grass the apprentice had hidden in. Stormstrike's eyes widened in surprise when she sprang forward with her claws unsheathed. The squirrel hardly stood a chance as the apprentice grabbed it with her hooked claws. It writhed under her grip until she broke its neck with a killing blow. The apprentice dropped the squirrel after it died under her claws.

"Well done, Snowpaw!" The small white she-cat had jumped off of the boulder to join her apprentice. Snowpaw turned around to face her mentor. Her ears flicked back towards the group that watched from a distance. "Your stalking skills are getting better," the she-cat added. Suddenly the she-cat faced the group that had been watching. "You four might as well come out," she meowed with a wave of her tail.

"Forgive us for trespassing," Flowertail mewed with a dip of her head. "We just wanted to speak with Sparrowstar."

The white she-cat looked at the four warily before nodding. "Yes, he actually was looking for you this morning," she replied. "My name is Tinycloud by the way. I was just a kit when SkyClan was reformed."

Stormstrike stared at her with interest as she led the way back towards her camp. Snowpaw kept a steady pace as she explained how the Clan came to the gorge. He could feel the icy cold air that emanated from her pelt. There was something almost eerie about the way Snowpaw felt. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was glad he couldn't figure out why.

The sun was beginning to sink beneath the nests of Twolegplace as they reached the gorge. Stormstrike narrowed his eyes when he saw a body splayed out in the center of the gorge. It was the dark gray tabby he killed. He was surprised that they received no glares of hatred as they entered the clearing. Sparrowstar stood on the Rockpile, with a ginger tom. A skinny looking black tom had peered out of a smaller looking den, with a high ceiling. The bitter stench of herbs writhed around him as the group passed by. Snowpaw joined a gray and ginger dappled apprentice, who must have been her brother.

The SkyClan leader leaped down to join the group as they reached the Rockpile. Stormstrike spotted the ginger tabby, whose pelt was covered in the scratches Coppershine had given him. The ginger tabby glared at him before looking away.

"I apologize for the ambush my warriors laid on your group," Sparrowstar meowed after greeting Flowertail and the others. "They had no right to, after I told them to let you recover."

"It wasn't your fault," Flowertail replied. "We're sorry you lost a warrior." She allowed sympathy to seep in her voice, though only a little.

Sparrowstar closed his eyes as he thought of her word choice. Stormstrike began to feel uncomfortable as more cats started to join them. A lean looking gray and white she-cat with dark blue eyes peered out of what must have been the warriors' den. Beside her sat a dark gray she-cat with unusual looking blue eyes.

"Graystorm was a brave warrior, but a foolish one as well," he murmured, quiet enough for only the four of them to hear. "But we will honor his memory as a warrior," he added more loudly.

A plump looking brown tabby gazed down at the body as more cats gathered around it. Her eyes were dark with grief and anger as she looked up at the group. Stormstrike had a feeling that their battle with her was far from over.

"We have come for a different reason though," Coppershine meowed after most of the Clan had arrived. She stepped back to let Flowertail take over. Stormstrike padded over to her side, glaring at the cats who flattened their ears at her.

"We may be...different, but we still follow the warrior code. Because of our differences, we have been forced to leave our former Clans behind." Flowertail spoke firmly and loud enough for all of the SkyClan cats to hear. "As such, we have decided to form a Clan of our own. There is a patch of forest that is far enough away from your territory. No conflicts should rise."

After she was finished speaking, yowls of protest broke out. Stormstrike flattened his ears against the sound as it echoed off of the canyon walls. He knew that the Clan would act this way. They weren't ready for another Clan to arrive, yet it had to happen. The group of four couldn't live as a band of rogues. It wasn't a proper way to live.

Sparrowstar suddenly took a step forward and let out a caterwauling yowl. It sliced through the other voices that could be heard, stunning them into silence. A few grumbles of defiance followed, but the SkyClan leader's glare stopped them.

"I would be willing to accept your proposal," he began. "But only if we are able to see this new territory for ourselves."

When the four of them finally nodded in agreement, Sparrowstar let his haunches relax.

"Very well. Bouncefire, Flamespeckle and I will go with you back to the little island you described," he meowed. "Perhaps if you were willing to share the stream, this could work."

Excitement coursed through Stormstrike as the two cats Sparrowstar picked out joined them. He knew that this could work out, if they put their paws together. Soon a new Clan would be formed. Soon, he and Coppershine could be together without fear of breaking the warrior code.


	34. Chapter 32: Ticks and Meetings

**A/U: New chapter alert! I've gone back to name all of the chapters, in case anyone has noticed. I've given some hints as to what will happen in the next title...Which will hopefully come out during the summer. I'm not making promises though, since my sister will be home from college. We only have one Internet cord, which makes updating difficult since it's in her room for some reason...Anyways, thanks everyone for reviewing!**

**Chapter 32**

Sablepaw tasted bile in his throat as he carried a stick in his teeth. Today he had been asked to clean out the elders den while the Clan waited for their leaders' return. Cherrytail had been complaining about a pesky tick that she just couldn't reach. The ginger she-cat was friendly towards any apprentice, and Sablepaw was no exception. He groaned a little as the mousebile dripped onto his nose.

_No wonder ticks don't like this stuff_, he thought as he entered their den.

Cherrytail was sprawled out on her belly, quietly sharing tongues with the oldest cat in the Clan. Clovertail had lost most of her sight on one eye, which turned into a milky blue. Over time her hearing had gone bad as well, so Cherrytail spent most of her time describing what had happened. Many cats believed that Clovertail's aging was due to the fact that she had spent more of her lifetime with Twolegs. Sablepaw knew that their belief was wrong. Cherrytail and Sparrowstar had been born to Twolegs, and there was nothing wrong with them. Tinycloud, Rockshade, and Bouncefire were the offspring of Clovertail, and nothing was wrong with them either.

"Hello Sablepaw," Cherrytail whispered when she heard his pawsteps.

Once again her sharp hearing had allowed her to notice his approach. Sablepaw was surprised that she retired to the elders' den at such an age. Something told him that she did it for Clovertail's sake. The light brown she-cat would have been left alone.

The young apprentice dipped his head respectfully before moving forward. He was wary about dabbing mousebile on the tick that had wedged its way into her fur. The last thing he wanted was for her to mewl in surprise or anger. Despite her gentle nature, Cherrytail had a sharp bite that would not be left unnoticed.

There! Sablepaw spotted the tick moving around. He carefully dabbed at it with the coated end of his branch. The tick quickly scrambled off, edging on the floor as it looked for another host. Sablepaw was quick to crunch it between his teeth. His nose wrinkled at the putrid taste that filled his senses. A purr of amusement rose in Cherrytail's throat as she watched him. It reminded her of the way she and Sparrowstar used to act as apprentices.

"Thanks, that feels much better," she meowed as she stretched out her back. Clovertail had fallen asleep by now. Sablepaw could hear her gentle snores. "Why don't you get yourself some fresh-kill, I'm sure Sparrowstar will be a while."

"Are you sure your nests don't need to be cleaned out?" Sablepaw asked after settling down.

The ginger she-cat shook her head after sniffing at her nest. It was lined with the feathers of a swallow that Umberfur caught. The black warrior had been proud of his catch, despite what warriors had told him. The swallow had already been injured, so he just put it out of its misery.

With a bounce of excitement, Sablepaw was quick to leave the den. He could hear Cherrytail's plum-like tail sweep across the den floor. She didn't like the way apprentice's rushed out of the den. But he was young, and he wanted to see his sister again.

Sure enough Snowpaw was sitting with Blackpaw. The older apprentice looked uncomfortable as she spoke. Sablepaw was surprised that he wasn't angry about her icy cold pelt. He spotted Talonpelt and Crismonrise emerge from the warrior's den. The Clan's newest warriors had earned their warrior names just before the Gathering had taken place. Now they were also the most smug warriors in the Clan.

Crimsonrise glared at Snowpaw as she saw the ginger and white apprentice. Sablepaw knew of the deep hatred that some cats felt towards him and his sister. He wondered how they could act so judgmental, especially when there were cats who appeared just like them not two days ago. Crimsonrise bared her teeth in annoyance before joining her brother by their father, Bouncefire.

Sablepaw had a feeling that their fight with the Marked was far from over. It was only a matter of time before he and his sister were chased out for being different. That thought sent a chill down his spine. How much longer would it take for all of the Clan to hate them for having powers?

* * *

Pale rays of sunlight poured into the apprentice's den. Snowpaw's eyes opened as she was woken up by them. She could hear the distant murmurs of her Clanmates. Sparrowstar had returned late in the night with his two warriors. The Clan had anticipated his return. Now they were discussing what to do about the group of cats that had made a home nearby.

She yawned and arched her back. Today would be a new day for her. She wanted to show her best in front of Tinycloud. The small white she-cat had been impressed with her catch the day before. The wren had been shared between Clovertail and Cherrytail, who gratefully accepted it.

_Those Marked cats...They tried to take my catch_, she thought with an angry lash of her tail. Yet even as she felt anger towards them, she couldn't help but wonder if joining them would make things worth it. After all, they wouldn't judge her on powers she couldn't control. They knew what it was like to have powers. She saw for herself what some of them could do. Of course, her Clanmates had no idea she'd been spying on the group that had arrived. If her Clanmates had ever found out, they would most likely chase her away.

Snowpaw shook her head as she padded out of the den. Sparrowstar was surrounded by curious onlookers as he described what had happened. Bouncefire stood at his side, looking older than ever. His muzzle was beginning to turn gray with age, just like Sparrowstar. Snowpaw was surprised that none of the warriors had noticed. She slipped away before anyone could ask what she was doing.

"They're forming a Clan?" Sagewhisker's mewl of shock made Snowpaw's ears prick forward with interest. "Is that even possible?"

"StarClan have given us no signs against it," Sparrowstar sighed with a shake of his head.

"This can't be right," Rockshade growled. "Something tells me that we're in for a fight."

Sparrowstar glared at the senior warrior through smoldering eyes. "They do not wish to fight us," he hissed. "They were deeply sorry for the loss of Graystorm. He went against my orders by attacking them, and death was his punishment."

Shock rippled through the crowd after he finished speaking. Snowpaw tilted her head to one side as she listened. What was the big deal? She knew that cats could die at any time during a battle. Lionclaw's ambush had been uncalled for.

"Perhaps we can call a meeting and find out more about this," Sparrowstar meowed after his senior warriors had settled down. "Ravenwing, I want you to speak with StarClan and find out what this means for us."

The medicine cat nodded stiffly as the meeting dispersed. Several cats gathered around one another to discuss the issue at hand. Snowpaw stared at them for a few heartbeats as the sun rose higher into the sky. She wondered if the newcomers would pull off such a huge task. She also wondered if they would be willing to accept newer members.

_Sablepaw and I would finally fit in_, she thought. Than she thought of the sorrow Feathernose would feel at losing her only kits. She couldn't leave her mother behind, not after all Feathernose had done for them. The lean warrior would be full of anguish if she thought she didn't raise her kits properly.

They couldn't leave their Clan behind. Not unless something drove them out. And Snowpaw had a feeling that something would lie in the younger warriors that hated them the most.


	35. Epilogue

**A/U: Hooza! How's that for a finished story? Took me long enough...Sorry for the sudden ending, but I didn't want to drag this on. The next story will be started, but like I said before, I won't have as much time to update as I used to. Anyways, please remember to review!**

**Epilogue**

The skinny cat stared at the moss that covered rocks and walls. His pelt, which had become dank and unkempt over time, bristled. Tonight he would have to share tongues with his ancestors. Only when he needed to the most did he visit the Whispering Cave. He worried about his Clanmates. The strange cats that had arrived proved to become a threat to his Clan. He couldn't allow them to form a Clan. Not unless StarClan approved their idea.

He let out a sigh and dropped to a hunter's crouch. A shiver of icy claws gripped him as his nose touched the glowing moss. Within the next heartbeat he was fast asleep.

Ravenwing blinked open his eyes once more as he was brought to a dream. He found himself standing in a clearing, surrounded by young trees. The grass underpaw felt refreshingly cool as he waited for the arrival of former Clanmates. This wasn't the first time he shared tongues with his ancestors, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Greetings, Ravenwing." The black tom jumped in surprise when he heard a silky smooth voice rasp around him. He looked around until he spotted the silver tabby form of his former mentor, Echosong. "You are troubled," she added when he padded towards her.

"I need to ask you something," he meowed. When Echosong tilted her head, he let out a slow exhale. "Have you heard of cats with...powers?"

A troubled look entered Echosong's gaze. She glanced over her shoulder, and much to his surprise, another cat emerged from the trees. It was a very old looking cat, whose pelt had become faded over time. Ravenwing was surprised to see an unusual marking on his left flank. It was shaped like a swirl of smoke that rose during a fire.

"Smokewhisper has lived among the stars for generations, long before SkyClan left the forest," Echosong explained. "As time fades, so does his memory, but his powers live on in the stars." She nodded to the creamy gray tom, who took a step forward.

"There were Marked cats long before I was born," he told the medicine cats. "But...never have we been forced to leave the forest. I can see that you are worried about their decision to form a Clan of their own. They didn't have a choice in the matter to leave. They have a right to form their own Clan."

Ravenwing stared at Smokewhisper in dismay. "How will they share tongues with their ancestors?" he demanded. "The Whispering Cave is meant for the medicine cats of SkyClan only!"

"The Whispering Cave is open for all medicine cats," Echosong replied.

"I don't think the Clan will accept that," Ravenwing growled.

He let his claws unsheathe as he thought of the anger his Clanmates would feel towards this decision. How could StarClan let this happen? There wasn't room for another Clan. His own Clanmates needed enough territory to hunt and patrol, or else there would be no prey available during leafbare.

"The Clan _must_ accept it," Smokewhisper warned him. "Anger is something that can be fought against."

Ravenwing looked down at his paws as the two StarClan cat began to fade. He knew that there was no point in arguing. StarClan had allowed the Marked to form their own Clan. Now his own Clanmates would have no choice but to put up with it.

He could almost feel Echosong's fur brushing against his own as she walked past him. Her words left an eerie ring across the clearing as he was thrown back to his own dream.

_"Remember that we will guide you always_," she murmured.


End file.
